Runaway
by Melinda Becker
Summary: A runaway girl unknowingly affects many lives for the better and the worse
1. The first Day

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The boy woke up with a start. What was going on? Then he remembered. Oh, yes, he remembered. He HAD to make that money.  
  
In the Manhattan Lodging House, Kloppman threw open the door and started yelling at the Newsies to wake up. Grudgingly, the boys sat up and rubbed their eyes.  
  
"It's not 4:30 yet, is it?" mumbled Mush.  
  
"Ya, it is, too bad for us, huh?" Race said.  
  
Slowly all of the boys started to get ready.  
  
About an hour later, the Newsies were waiting in the square for the circulation bell to start ringing. Jack and Skittery were talking about the previous day's sales, when all of a sudden Jack stopped talking and just stared at a place over Skittery's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Skit, look over der!" Jack whispered.  
  
Skittery slowly turned around and saw a new boy covered with dirt and wearing beat-up, baggy clothes. The kid looked really tired and even more scared than he would have like to admit.  
  
"Poor guy is worse off than we's is!" Jack's voice was getting louder causing Skittery to want to make Jack shut up.  
  
"C'mon, Cowboy, not so loud!" Skittery pleaded, while at the same time wondering why he even cared. It wasn't like he had never said things like that before about other guys around the city.  
  
"I'm sorry, Skit! Didn't know you'se cared about da feelings of da people 'round here!" Jack's voice was dripping with fake sweetness. "Well, you'se is right, I guess," he said, his tone changing. "Let's go say hi and offer to show 'im the ropes around here."  
  
The boy panicked as he saw two of the Newsies walking towards him. He frantically looked around, trying to find a place to hide or at least a place to run to. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially on his first day when he didn't even know how to act. Great, the guys were getting closer.  
  
"We's noticed you standing over here. Me name's Jack and dis here is Skittery," one of the boys said.  
  
The new kid looked at Skittery. He was standing there looking very uncomfortable. The boy found himself thinking that Skittery was very nice- looking. No, no, NO! He couldn't let himself get involved with any of these guys.  
  
"What, do ya have a name? Or maybe you'se is thinking dat we's is gonna bite. Nah, we don't," Jack said.  
  
"My name is Ash," mumbled the boy. "And if you think that I don't talk much, what about dis here friend of yours?"  
  
Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Hey, Skit, dis boy's got you figured out great!"  
  
Skittery just blushed, although he didn't know why. There was something about this boy, something that just didn't fit. He just wished that he could put his finger on it.  
  
"Hey, Davey Boy! Come over here! I's wants you to meet someone here!" Jack yelled.  
  
Davey? David? As in David Jacobs??!? This was NOT GOOD!! The boy ducked his head before Davey could see his face.  
  
David sauntered over to where the boys were standing. "Hey, Jack. Hey, Skittery." He noticed the new boy. "Ashley Jenkins! What on earth are you doing here! Everyone is looking for you!"  
  
"Oh, so you'se already know our pal Ash, then! But 'Ashley'? What's that for?" Jack queried.  
  
David's face was scarlet as he struggled to regain control of his emotions. "This is my sister's best friend! She ran away 2 days ago!"  
  
Skittery turned sharply only to see Ashley trying to edge away slowly from the boys. "What do you thinks you'se doing?"  
  
At that moment, the circulation bell rang. Ashley turned and ran off down the street.  
  
"Geeze, what on earth are we's supposed to do? We can't let her run off like that!" Jack said angrily.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm following her," David said. He started running after her.  
  
"Wait for me! I'm coming, too!" yelled Skittery.  
  
Jack just sighed. "Why's am I getting so soft?" he wondered out loud, and took off down the street. 


	2. Back at the Lodging house

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ashley was running with her head down, trying desperately to lose the boys. Stupid David! He had just messed up her life! The more she thought about it though, the more she realized that she should have remembered that David was a Newsie.  
  
She didn't even know where she going, and didn't realize that she was running towards Brooklyn. Suddenly she slammed into someone.  
  
"Oof! What's you doing running full-speed down dis here street?" a voice questioned.  
  
Ashley backed up and looked at this mysterious boy that she had run into. He was pretty tall and she assumed that he was around 18 or 19. His hair was on the longer side and he seemed familiar.  
  
"Spot! Don't let her go!" Ashley heard someone yell. Spinning around, she saw David, Skittery, and Jack running towards her. She tried to run the other way, but Spot was too fast for her to get away.  
  
"Aw, no ya don't!" Spot put his arms around her while she struggled to get away, but he was too strong for her. By this time the other boys had reached them. They stopped and leaned over with hands on knees, trying to catch their breath.  
  
David was the first to speak. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" he asked furiously.  
  
"Runnin'!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"I can't believe you ran away from your home and then expected to be able to do the same from me! You have no idea what could have happened to you out here on the street!" David was clearly angry, and made no fronts about it.  
  
"Well, I can't believe that YOU, of all people, wouldn't support me! And for another thing, this guy Spottie or whatever his name is obviously not going to let me go until someone tells him to!" Ashley was also angry and wasn't about to back down.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I don't need orders from no one, little goil! And the name is SPOT, not Spottie!" Spot wasn't used to having people think that he didn't think and act for himself. "But I'm not gonna let you go because it's for your best interest, obviously. I mean, if Jackie-boy is involved here, something big is happening."  
  
Ashley by this time was too angry and tired to say anything. David noticed this and went ahead to motion Spot to let her go. When he did, she just stood there glaring at David, Jack, Skittery, and Spot.  
  
David's face softened. He went up to Ashley and gave her a hug. "You know that you're like a sister to me. It scares me to have you doing stuff like this," he said softly while holding her.  
  
Ashley melted in his arms. Finally losing her composure, she started to sob.  
  
The boys gathered around her and David, and stood there looking mighty uncomfortable. Skittery felt that he wanted to do something, but didn't know what.  
  
Back at the lodging house, Ashley had begun to explain her story to the boys. Skittery and David were sitting next to her, and Spot and Jack were standing up across from her as she tried to get all of the details right.  
  
"Well, David, you know that my mama got sick and had to stop her job at the factory." David nodded in silence as she went on. "I wanted to do something to make money, and I figured the easiest and fastest way would be to sell newspapers. I knew that my parents wouldn't like the idea of my working as a Newsie, but I had to! So I ran away… it was just going to be for a little while, really! I just wanted to make some money for my family! I just… I just... I just wanted to help!" She started to cry.  
  
David quickly put his arm around her shoulder. She clung to him as if she would never let go. Gradually, her sobs subsided. She pulled away from David and looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Anytime, little sis," he whispered back.  
  
Ashley stood up and looked at the others.  
  
"Thank you for coming after me. I was acting like a spoiled brat earlier!"  
  
Skittery stood up also and took her hand. "No problem, anytime," he said.  
  
The two stood there looking at each other, eyes locked, for a brief moment until Jack nudged Skittery with his elbow and coughed.  
  
"Oh!" Skittery said, as everyone else laughed. No one could mistake what that blush creeping up his cheeks meant.  
  
Ashley also blushed and looked at David for help.  
  
"Ah, not this time!" he teased with a smile on her face.  
  
Jack saved everyone by coming across the room and putting his arm around Ashley's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it looks like you'se got yourself a whole new set of bruddas! And since I'm obviously, you'se first brudda here, I have a few questions of me own…" 


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Now, the first thing I wanna know is, if you'se is really Sarah's best friend, why's is it dat I's never seen you before now?" Jack asked.  
  
"I grew up with the Jacob's. I lived next door and--" Ashley was cut off by Spot.  
  
"Ya, ya, ya, Girly, we figured dat." Spot, always one for getting to the point, was looking rather impatient.  
  
Ashley let herself look at Spot for a minute. That face, that ATTITUDE, hmmm…  
  
"HEY!" she exclaimed. "You're Spot Conlon, huh?"  
  
"Well, no kidding, there little goil!" he said. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I've never seen you before, but Sarah talks about you a lot," Ashley said in retort.  
  
"Oh, she does, does she? And that's another thing, who else does she talk about? And why do I never hear of you?" Jack asked, his face full of hope and confusion.  
  
"Don't worry, she talks about her boyfriend, all of the time, a Jack someone, Jack…"  
  
"Kelly?" Skittery offered. It was the first time he had spoken since he had been embarrassed.  
  
"That's it!" Ashley exclaimed. "Wow! Yeah, he's a Newsie, too!"  
  
"Is that so?" asked David, a twinkle in his eye. Everyone started laughing, except for Ashley.  
  
"What? What'd I miss here?" she asked, her face clouding with confusion.  
  
"Well, my new little sis, Jack Kelly is yours truly!" Jack said.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! That was really mean of you boys not to tell me this earlier!" Ashley was feeling rather foolish for not making the connection sooner.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's all in good fun." David could hardly contain his laughter though he was trying desperately to keep it in.  
  
"If this is what having brothers is all about, then I don't know how many I want!" Ashley said, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Aaaww, c'mon, it's not that bad!" Skittery said, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Ashley turned a crimson color as the others, not able to hold it back any longer, exploded with laughter.  
  
A couple of hours later, after Ashley had woken up from a well-deserved nap, she noticed that the boys had come back in.  
  
"How'd ya sleep?" asked Jack.  
  
"Fine, thanks! Actually, it's the best sleep I've had for a while," Ashley admitted, though she wasn't about to admit who was in her dreams.  
  
"You know what? You never finished explaining how you and my sister are best friends." David said.  
  
"Oh, ya! Well, I lived next door to the Jacob's with my family," she started again.  
  
"Yeah, we's already hoid that," interrupted Spot again.  
  
She shot him an annoyed glance and received a raised eyebrow in return from the Brooklyn leader. She decided to ignore it and continued.  
  
"Well, a year ago, my family had to move to a different neighborhood, and my mama had to start working. That meant I had to stay around the house and I never had any time of my own. Then when mama got sick, I just couldn't stand it any longer, and came--"  
  
Once again, she was interrupted, but not by Spot. Instead, it was the crash of the door being thrown open against the wall. A swarm of boys came rushing in, not looking too happy, either.  
  
"What in the name of anything holy is going on here?!" Race demanded.  
  
"Yeah, all of a sudden, Mr. New Boy takes off, and three of the best of us follow after him!" Kid Blink raved. "What's the deal, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what he said!" Crutchy said.  
  
"Fellas, let me introduce you to Miss Ashley Jenkins, otherwise known as 'Mr. New Boy'," Jack said.  
  
"OOOOHHHHH," the boys said, looking rather shamefaced.  
  
"Ashley, des three loudmouths is Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Crutchy. Don't pay no attention to dem, dey's is just jealous dat dey didn't have the foist opportunity to meet ya," said Jack calmly, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So, uh, Jack? Is dis you'se new girl or something?" asked Race.  
  
"I don't think so! As a matter of opinion, I think he's rather nice looking, but guys are the FURTHEST thing from my mind right now, especially ones that try to be charming!" Ashley quickly interjected.  
  
"So, what's going on den?" Mush wanted to know.  
  
"I'll tell you the story later. I think that Spot here wanted something or another to talk to us about, otherwise he wouldn't have been walking around Manhattan looking for us," Jack said.  
  
All the boys got the clue and filed out of the room leaving Ashley and David alone.  
  
"Are you tired still? You look a little sleepy," he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I am a bit." Ashley yawned widely as she struggled to stay awake.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave you here. Don't worry, no one will hurt you. But as soon as you wake up, you're getting washed up and we're taking to back to my place," David said sternly.  
  
Ashley was in no mood to argue. "Ok, bye…" she trailed off to sleep. 


	4. Sarah's Best Friend

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Sarah ran to answer the knock on the door. She gasped in surprise as she saw her brother David standing there with three of the other Newsies.  
  
"David! Jack, Skittery! And Spot? What's going on?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Sarah, we had to show you something, and just coming in would have ruined the surprise," David explained.  
  
Sarah looked into Jack's eyes, but all that she found was a teasing and infuriating smile. The boys parted and Sarah found herself looking at what seemed to be a small orphan boy with his head bowed.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
Ashley lifted her head. "Hello, Sarah," she whispered.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!!! ASHLEY!" Sarah stepped through the distance between them and hugged Ashley fiercely. "Where have you been?! Everyone has been so worried about you!"  
  
As Sarah stepped back her parents walked in.  
  
"What's going on in here, Sarah?" Mr. Jacobs asked.  
  
"David, why are you home so early? We weren't expecting you for a couple more hours," Mrs. Jacobs added.  
  
"Well, Ms. Jacobs, we sortas had a surprise of ourselves and weren't able to sell today," Spot told her. "See, we found dis here kid and dis here kid decided it'd be in everyone's best amusement to run away."  
  
Ashley looked towards the Jacobs. "Hello," she said softly.  
  
"Ashley Jenkins! Where have you been?" Mrs. Jacobs proceeded to give Ashley a huge hug.  
  
"I've been getting a lot of that lately," Ashley laughed as she pulled away, "hugs and 'where have you been's'!"  
  
"Well, no wonder! Your father came over last night and asked us to keep an eye out for you. Your mother has been sleeping lately, so thankfully she doesn't know that you're gone, but your father has been worried sick," Mr. Jacobs reprimanded.  
  
"Well, I was only trying to make money." Ashley, a defensive one as everyone was realizing quickly, wasn't about to let people think that she had been intentionally wrong. "David basically saved my life, though. Who knows what would have happened to me if he hadn't have caught me?"  
  
"Well, let's not think about that, dear," Mrs. Jacobs said. "Why don't you go and change into one of Sarah's dresses and then come back in here so that we can talk about this."  
  
In Sarah's room, the two girls talked excitedly.  
  
"I haven't seen you for so long, Ashley!" exclaimed Sarah. "I just wish these were different circumstances though."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it is good to see you again!" The two girls hugged again and continued chattering.  
  
In the front room, the boys were talking among themselves about the situation that Spot had told them about. Apparently, a former traitor Newsie was back in the area, but they didn't know whom.  
  
"So, do you have any idea who it could be?" asked Skittery, his tone reflecting his name.  
  
"I's have a hintin' feelin' that it's me older brudda, back from the dead… otherwise known as the rich life," Spot growled, his contempt evident on his face.  
  
"Ah-hem!"  
  
A voice interrupted them. The boys looked up to see Sarah standing in the doorway.  
  
"Since only David has seen Ashley how she normally looks, I thought it would be fun to formally introduce my friend!" Sarah said excitedly. Her face beamed as she stepped to the side. "I present to you Miss Ashley Jenkins!"  
  
As Ashley entered the room, Skittery stopped breathing. Her hair was washed and down, and it flowed past her shoulders in a breathtaking style. She was wearing a light blue dress with small, white flowers on the bottom of the skirt. She looked lovely.  
  
Ashley blushed nervously. "It was kind of nice dressing like a boy, but this dress surely feels welcome!" she admitted.  
  
David was the first to stand and walk over to her. "This is the girl I know!" he said.  
  
As she hugged David, Ashley looked over his shoulder and saw Skittery looking at her like he had never seen a girl before. Their eyes locked for the briefest instant. Skittery turned his head and blushed while Ashley did the same.  
  
As David let her go, the rest of the boys gathered around them, mumbling things about how she looked nice and stuff.  
  
"You boys don't have to treat me any differently now that I actually LOOK like a girl!" she tried to reason.  
  
"Well, the thing is here, even though we knew you'se a goil, and even though you'se acts like a goil, all temperamental and all," Jack said mischievously, "it's different seeing you look like one."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! Well, you boys are my brothers now, remember?" Ashley replied. "I don't want to be treated as anything more than a sister!"  
  
"Well, we can arrange that!" Skittery said. Everyone laughed, but Skittery wished that he didn't have to act on his words. 


	5. Ashley and Skittery

Chapter 5  
  
Jack, Spot, and Skittery stayed with Ashley and David over at the Jacob's house until it was time for supper. Ashley had decided that she would walk back home that night. When all the boys got up to leave, she also rose.  
  
"Ashley," Mrs. Jacobs said, "you're more than welcome to stay for dinner."  
  
"Thanks, but I couldn't eat a thing. I'm really kind of nervous right now," Ashley replied, letting out a nervous laugh. "But thanks for offering! I'm just going to walk home."  
  
"Not without one of us boys to go with you," David was quick to say.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Ashley didn't want to argue at the moment. "So… who wants to take me? No, David, you need to stay and eat," she said, seeing that he was going to volunteer.  
  
"I'll walk ya!" Skittery piped up.  
  
"OOOOHHHH, Skittery! What's goin' on here?" Spot teased.  
  
"Nuttin'," Skittery replied as he grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her out the door, his face turning bright red in the process.  
  
Jack and spot gaped unashamedly at the door that Skittery and Ashley had just passed through. David was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Go, Skittery!" The boys all howled with laughter.  
  
Once out the door, Ashley slowly slid her hand out of Skittery's. They walked in silence for a little while, and then slowed to a stop by a fountain. Ashley's voice broke the stillness.  
  
"So, um… do I embarrass you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Of course not! Why'se would ya embarrass me?" Skittery couldn't believe what she had just asked him. She didn't embarrass him.  
  
"It's just that you always blush when I say something, or look away, or just… well, I just seem to embarrass you. I know I'm not the most ordinary girl and well... I don't want to embarrass you..." Ashley trailed off, not trusting herself to speak further.  
  
Skittery stood there for a moment, then took both of Ashley's hands in his own. She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes, mingled with something else.  
  
"Ashley, I don't ever want youse ta think dat youse embarrass me. Ya don't, not a'tall." His voice was quiet yet strong and Ashley felt her cheeks burning. Quickly, she lowered her head.  
  
Skittery dropped her hands, and they continued walking. It was dark by now, and the moon was out. All of a sudden, Ashley stopped dead still in the middle of the street.  
  
"Skittery… what do you do for fun? I mean, besides selling newspapers and stuff."  
  
"Well, I dunno if youse consider sellin' papes a fun ting ta do. But I'se likes to go ta de tracks wit race, and um... I'se likes ta... um…" Skittery stammered.  
  
"C'mon, Skittery, spit it out!" Ashley was regaining her sense of mischievousness, and wanted to hear this thing that he was so reluctant to admit.  
  
"Um… well, um… I'se likes ta sing…" the last part Skittery murmured so quietly that Ashley didn't pick up on it right away.  
  
"Huh? You like to… sing?" Her face lit up when she realized this. "My mom used to sing to me! Before she was sick, that is… but I love singing!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Skittery asked happily. "Cause usually when I tell people that I sing theys gets all like it's bad or somthin' and that I'se should be embarrassed."  
  
"Well, I think it's wonderful!" Ashley was quick to tell him. "Um, Skittery?" she asked after a moment of silence had passed between them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um… will you sing to me?" she whispered softly, her head lowered, the darkness covering the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"Yes. I'se be happy ta," Skittery replied just as quietly. "But I'se don't know what to sing… especially to you."  
  
Ashley jerked her head upright at his words. "Anything will be fine."  
  
"No… nothing that I know would be right for ya to hear from me." Skittery was struggling to keep emotion from penetrating his words.  
  
"Well, make something up then." Ashley also was struggling.  
  
"Ok, um... ok." Skittery started to sing. His voice cut through the cold air of New York and rang out across the city.  
  
When angels sing of the sweetest thing, they sing of you, my darling.  
  
When people pray for the special day, they pray for you, my dear.  
  
When I look in your eyes and see you want to cry,  
  
That's when I want to change the world, for you, my love.  
  
He stopped singing at looked down at Ashley. The moon lit her face showing to him the hope that was in her eyes. Eyes locked, they unconsciously moved closer to each other. All of a sudden, Ashley turned her head, breaking the spell. Skittery sighed in disappointment. They started walking again.  
  
"Do you realize that I have no idea where we're going?" Ashley laughed.  
  
"What? I'se was just following you, I mean, I know where we'se is goin', but I thought you'd know it too and now that's I'se knows dat youse don't, I'se not knowin' what ta do and--" He was cut off by the sound of Ashley's laughter.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were rambling cause you're nervous or something!"  
  
"I guess youse doesn't know betta, then," Skittery said under his breath. Ashley looked up at him with a puzzled glance.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Well, here we are! We'se in Central Park now!" Skittery said, ignoring her question.  
  
"Oh, wow! I haven't been here for the longest time ever!" Ashley squealed.  
  
Skittery smiled and took her hand, leading her across the park.  
  
"C'mon, I'se wants ta show you my favorite place here," he said.  
  
They walked to a stream, and Skittery pulled Ashley onto the small bridge that ran across it. "Here it is. Not much, but I'se likes ta come here when I'se wants ta be alone."  
  
"I didn't know that this was here," Ashley breathed in wonder. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"I discovered it one day when I was explorin', and ever since den, well, it's been my secret place."  
  
"Well, I love it! Thank you for showing it to me." As Ashley spoke, she looked up at Skittery and into his eyes. Immediately, she felt her heart start to beat just a little bit faster, then after only 2 seconds, almost double its normal pace.  
  
Skittery was surprised that he wasn't able to look away, but he didn't want to. He again took Ashley's hands and pulled her closer to him. He could hardly breathe, but he didn't care.  
  
"Skittery?" Ashley asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes?" It was hard for him to speak.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"No problem…"  
  
Skittery looked into her eyes even more deeply, and found the answer he had been searching for since he had seen first realized that she was in fact a girl. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head.  
  
Ashley's eyes closed in anticipation. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.  
  
Skittery finally bridged the distance and kissed her, lightly at first, but then with more longing than he thought possible.  
  
There they stood, kissing on the bridge under the moon. Ashley was the first to pull away.  
  
"Wow," she said.  
  
"Yeah. No kidding…" Skittery breathed.  
  
They started to walk to Ashley's house.  
  
Later that night, after having walked Ashley home, Skittery walked through the doors of the Manhattan Lodging House. He was humming the song that he had sung to Ashley that night, and a smile played across his lips as he remembered all the things that he and Ashley had talked about on their way home.  
  
He noticed Spot sitting in the room, scowling.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Skittery asked, not liking what Spot's face was implying.  
  
Spot looked up at Skittery with hatred in his eyes directed at an unseen person. "Me brudda's back." 


	6. Benny's back

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaah??!?" Skittery yelled. "Youse brudda?!? Benny??? What's he doin' back heres, and what does he want?"  
  
Spot just looked away, too upset too speak without going off the deep end at everyone in the room. The other boys looked helplessly at each other. Finally Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"Benny is back heres for a reason dat no ones knows abouts right now, but it ain't good, whatever it is!" he said, voice strained from worry.  
  
"But… but… whoa! Dis isn't exactly da best news to come home heres ta!" Skittery couldn't believe that Benny was back.  
  
Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by Race and Boots, who came strolling through the doors, talking excitedly. They immediately stopped talking when they saw the faces of the others in the room.  
  
"Why all da glum faces, boys?" Race asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
Without looking up, Blink answered him. "Benny's back."  
  
"WHAT??! Ya mean Spot's brudda?! He dares ta show his face around heres after all da tings he did to us back when he weres still round heah? Why of all the crummy, low-down, ROTTEN--"  
  
Boots cut him off. "Wait a minute here! Who's dis Benny guy? Why is he a low-down rotten guy?"  
  
Skittery was livid. "He's a traitor Newsie, that's all! Only about da WORST traitor dat evah lived!"  
  
Spot's face became dark and cloudy. "He's me brudda, Skittery! I'd watch what I'se be sayin' bout my family if I'se weres ya!"  
  
Jack tried to alleviate the growing tension in the room. "C'mon, Spot, he didn't mean ta say nothin' bout youse family or about you, neither. Da ting is, though, dat Benny was a pretty bad traitor."  
  
Spot sighed. "I know. It's just dat… I wants ta hurt Benny, but he's family, ya know?"  
  
"Never acted like it," came a voice from across the room.  
  
"Who said dat?!" Spot said, spinning around. His question was met with silence.  
  
"Well, whoevah he is, I doesn't know if I'se wanna meet 'im," Boots said. "What'd he do, anyway?"  
  
Mush looked at Spot for permission, and Spot nodded a brief yes. "Back a few years, ago, befores youse were here, one of da greatest newsies evah lived in Brooklyn. Dat newsie was da famous Benny Conlon. He was da leader of da Brooklyn newsies when Spot was still younger.  
  
"One day, though, strange tings started ta happen. Newsie kids from Manhattan started getting' hurt. Den kids from Brooklyn started ta get hurt. Kids was being arrested all of da time, and it was getting' ta be way out of line.  
  
"Spot and Jack and a bunch of da rest of us figured out dat a traitor must be in da group, and that we'd hafta watch ourselves more carefully.  
  
One dat, though, no one knows exactly hows it happened, but Spot and Blink was talking and all of a sudden da bulls came up accusing dem of stealing food and other tings from a stand. As much as dey tried, it was der word 'gainst da bulls, and dat never woiked. All of a sudden, Spot saw his brudda, Benny, standing back and smilin' dis wicked smile. Dat's when he knew. Da traitor weres his own, brudda, Benny! Da leader of da Brooklyn newsies and da 'friend' to da Manhattan Newsies. Spot weres so mad dat he broke away from da bulls and started soakin' his own brudda, who deserved it. Somehow, Benny got away. Dat was 4 years ago, and no one's seen 'im since den."  
  
"Wow. Dat's horrible! Whatever are youse guys gonna do now?" a voice came from the doorway. Every head swiveled towards it.  
  
Benny Conlon was leaning on the doorframe with a wicked smirk the size of the entire city playing across his face.  
  
"Hey, der, little brudda, long time no see!" Benny said.  
  
Spot jumped up along with the rest of the boys. "What's ya doing here, Benny! I'se not too happy about dis!"  
  
Benny just laughed. "You'se really tink dat I'm scared of ya? Tink again, little brudda! I'se NEVAH gonna be a scared of ya! I'm biggah, oldah, and strongah dan you'se could evah be!"  
  
"Yeah, but you'se seemin' ta forget one important ting here, Benny," Race piped up.  
  
"Yeah, Racey? And what would dat be?" Benny asked smugly.  
  
"Dere's WAY more of us dan dere is of you."  
  
Everyone laughed nervously except for Spot and Benny. Benny's face was scarlet with rage at being crossed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Racey? Yeah? Well, dat nevah seemed ta stop me before, did it? I have da power! Remember what happened ta blink? Remember dat, blink?" Kid Blink's hand went to the patch that covered his eye. Benny continued, "And what about you, Crutchy? Remember being shoved across the rails of da trolley line? Ya, dat's right, kid," Benny said, seeing Boot's expression of horror. "Crutchy wasn't always Crutchy."  
  
"But see, dat was da Bulls, dey was getting something out of it! Dey was da ones dat did all of dat stuff, not you! It weres just ya behind it all!" Skittery said. "Yeah, you hurt me friends, but without da oddas, da Bulls and all dem, you'se is nothin'!"  
  
Voices began to chatter across the room. "Yeah, dat's right! Yeah!"  
  
Jack turned to face Benny. "It seems dat my friend here is right! I'se don't know bout you, but da rest of us here seems ta agree wit him!"  
  
Benny grabbed Jack's arm, twisting it behind his back, and causing Jack to double over. "I could break it! I will break it, too, if youse punks doesn't listen ta me! Who's gots da power now, boys?"  
  
Spot quickly stepped over to his brother, eyes flashing. "Let 'im go, Benny. NOW. Dis ain't a good ting ta be doing, messing wit' da leader of da Manhattan newsies an' da leader of da Brooklyn newsies."  
  
"So he's da leader of both, now, huh?" Benny asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, I ain't," Jack wheezed, trying to smile at the same time.  
  
"Well, den, what's dis about Brooklyn?" Benny asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"I'se da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies now, Benny. Welcome home!" Spot smirked sarcastically.  
  
Benny was so shocked that he let go of Jack's arm, causing Jack to stumble, then stand upright, rubbing his arm.  
  
"What's a mattah, Benny, did that come as a sa-prise to ya?" Skittery queried.  
  
Benny's face still registered shock and confusion. The Newsies started to laugh at the sight of his mouth hanging open in unabashed surprise. When Benny realized that they were laughing at him, he quickly tried to stop it.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled. Silence immediately pervaded the room. "Ok, now, me little brudda is now da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"C'mon, fellas, I'se just asked ya a question!" Benny wasn't used to being ignored. "Answer my question! Now!"  
  
"Well, uh, Benny, you did tell us ta shut up, I mean, c'mon now, we'se gotta listen to ya since you'se obviously got da power and all," Race said, causing all the newsies to start laughing once again.  
  
Benny wasn't liking the outcome of the situation. He desperately wracked his brain trying to come up with a way to once again have all of the power. Something in his mind rang a bell. Bingo.  
  
"Hey, Skittery!" Benny yelled above the noise in the room.  
  
"Yeah, O great one?" Skittery mocked.  
  
Benny had Skittery right where he wanted him. "You'd better make sure dat you watch out! For yourself AND for dat new little goil of yours! Who's knows what could happen to her!" With this he ran out of the room and the lodging house.  
  
The noise was immediately gone. Every eye turned to Skittery. He was staring at the door, face ashen.  
  
"Ashley…" 


	7. Plans

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews that everyone has give me, I really appreciate them. Thanks especially to Rae Kelly, Hica Lynn, and Kora! You guys are great!  
  
Stuff: since I've never given a disclaimer before, I thought that I should now... I don't own Newsies, but I do own Ashley, Benny, and Mr. Jenkins.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As Skittery stood there staring at the door, all of the other newsies were staring at him. The room was silent for several moments before Jack finally broke the ice.  
  
"So, uh, Skittery, what's all dis stuff `bout Ashley?" he asked. Skittery didn't respond, but just continued to stare at the door. "Skit? Hey, SKITTERY!!!"  
  
Skittery responded to this in the typical fashion that had given him his nickname.  
  
"What?? Huh? Where?" he replied, looking as nervous as a rabbit.  
  
"So, uh, when was youse gonna tell us dat youse and Ashley were uh... a ting now?" Blink asked.  
  
"Well... I'se was gonna say somethin' but den I'se walked in heres an' Spot told me dat Benny was back and it musta slipped my mind." Skittery was still clearly shaken, and his voice betrayed him.  
  
"Hey, Skit, youse really inta her, ain't ya?" Mush asked softly.  
  
"Yeah... I really is."  
  
"Hey, it's ok, I mean, it's not like Benny is actually gonna follow through on his threats. It's just talk dis time, Skittery," Race said.  
  
"Nah, it's more dan talk. He's me brudda, an' he's back here ta get something. I knows dat much cause I'se knows his spirit, I'se knows him. He ain't gonna stop at nuttin' until he feels like he's got da powah," Spot said from where he was sitting on the edge of a bed. "An' if dat means hoitin' a innocent little goil like Ashley, he's gonna hoit a innocent little goil like Ashley. Dat's all der is ta dat."  
  
"Spot, I'se doesn't think dat--" Boots chimed in  
  
"Youse don't tink dat he'd do dat? Youse don't tink, dat's your problem, Boots. Youse doesn't know da tings dat he's done ta us, da tings dat he's had oddah people do ta us!" Spot was so upset that he jumped off the bed and stood there, hands clenched at his side. "As much as I hate ta say it, boys," he said, looking around he room, "He's gonna hoit Ashley unless we's is willin' ta give him da power. I'se dunno what he wants, but it's not good, whatevah it is. We'se gotta make a decision."  
  
"Yeah, Spot is right! We'se gonna make a decision right here, right now! But we's is gonna need you guys ta know somethin'. Whatevah happens, we'se gotta stay strong!" Jack backed up his friend  
  
"So, what do ya want us ta decide? I mean, what's we gonna do about him?" Race asked.  
  
"Ok, our decision is dis. We either ignore Benny's demands an' watch more people, includin' Ashley, get hoit, or we's lets Benny tink dat he's getting' what he wants. OR ta keep Ashley safe, since right now it looks as though she's his only way to get da power back, we keep `er here wit us until Benny's gone." Jack was getting excited about this.  
  
"Keep Ashley HERE? Wit us? And how is we gonna explain dat ta Kloppman?" Crutchy asked.  
  
"He'll undastand. All we's gotta do is tell him dat Benny's back and dat he threatened her, and I'm sure Kloppman'll let her stay here. Maybe she could dress up like a boy again, seeing how she's so good at dat!" Jack said. "What do you think, Spot?"  
  
"Sounds good ta me," Spot grumbled. "Skittery, ya needs ta go see Ashley foist ting in da mornin' maybe when's ya sell da papes. You could sell around where she is and go ta see her."  
  
"Uh, Spot, I dunno if dat's a good idea. See, she's lives pretty close to da Brooklyn territory lines," Skittery said, twisting the bottom of his shirt in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry `bout it, I'll tell da boys dat you'se is der on important business, and not ta bothah ya." Spot started to walk towards the door. "I'se needs ta get back ta Brooklyn now, it's getting' late an' I still needs ta tell my boys ta be on der toes."  
  
Skittery couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, and when he finally did fall asleep, it wasn't to pleasant things. All night long, he was tormented by the nightmare of Benny chasing Ashley, catching her, and raising his fist to her face. As soon as Benny would be about to strike, Skittery would wake himself up with a start. He prayed that he wouldn't be seen by Benny when he went to go see Ashley.  
  
Around noon, Ashley was in her kitchen starting to prepare lunch for her family. Hearing a knock at the door, she went to it and was surprised to see the back of a boy.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Skittery turned around quickly and ran inside, closing the door as he did.  
  
"Skittery! What are you doing here?" Ashley cried, joy lacing her words.  
  
He gave her a quick hug and sat down on a chair. Taking her hand in his, he began to speak.  
  
"Ashley, somethin' has happened. Somethin' bad has happened. Youse have ta do what I say."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Spot Conlon's brudda is back in town, and he ain't too happy, neither," Skittery tried to explain.  
  
"Spot's brother? He has a brother? Wow, isn't that a good thing? I mean, they're all reunited and things an--"  
  
"Ashley, you don't understand!" Skittery said, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "Benny, he's not a nice guy, and he wants powah back. He used ta be really powerful, and he hoit a bunch a people ta get `is way. That's why he's back. He ain't gonna stop at nothin' to feel powerful again."  
  
"How does that relate to me?" Ashley asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"Youse is in danger! Benny saw us last night, and I think dat he followed ya home. He knows where ya are, and he threatened ya to all of us last night. He said dat I need to watch myself and dat you was in danger if he doesn't get his way dis time. He'd hoit ya, Ashley, and I doesn't wanna see dat happen."  
  
Ashley's face had become a deathly white. "You mean... he'd actually come after me? But why?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Ta try ta get us ta listen to `im. Dat's why. He's justa traitor, dat's all `e is! I'se doesn't even know why `e's back, but it's not good."  
"What am I going to do?" she asked, obvious pain flooding her eyes which were beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, Ashley, don't cry. It's gonna be ok, youse justs waits and see," Skittery tried to console her. It was to no avail. She started to cry into her hands unashamedly.  
  
Skittery didn't know what to do, so he put his arms around her shoulders and held her. "There, there, Ashley, it's gonna be all right, youse gonna be ok. I'se not gonna let nothin' happen to ya," he said softly.  
  
She pulled away from his grasp and stopped crying. Looking up into his face, she asked, "Really? What do you think I can do, though?"  
  
"Youse is gonna come back to da lodgin house and dress up likes a guy again. Ya know, Jack is right, youse did seem ta like bein' a boy!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Go back to the lodging house? Right now? How would I tell my parents? My father needs me to help take care of my mother, and I need to keep the housework up and--"  
  
She was interrupted by the door opening. Her father came walking through and stopped short when he saw Skittery.  
  
"Ashley, who is this?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, this is my friend Skittery, uh... Skittery Banks," she replied. "He's one of the newsboys here in Manhattan, and one of the boys that caught me and found me out," she added with a smile.  
  
"That's very nice, but what is he doing here?" her father said.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Jenkins, um, may I speak to ya in private?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Surely, you may," Mr. Jenkins replied. They went into the kitchen out of Ashley's range of hearing. She waited nervously while they were talking. A few minutes later, they came back in. Her father's face was red and streaked with tears.  
  
"Ashley, start packing. As much as I don't want you to, you're going to be staying with Skittery and the others. At least I know you'll be in safe hands. Maybe the Jacob's will let you stay with tehm, but I think that it's ok, to stay with the newsboys."  
  
She looked at both of them, standing there, looking back at her. "When am I going? Now?" she asked, beginning to cry.  
  
"Nah, I'se is gonna come back here tonight around 11 00 or midnight so dat no one sees," Skittery said. "I'll probably have Jack and Spot wit me, just in case."  
  
"Ok..." she said.  
  
"I'se needs ta be going now. I'll see ya tonight. Be ready at 11 00!" With those words, Skittery walked out the door.  
  
Ashley looked at her father, and they immediately started to weep. She crossed the room and hugged him, and they stood that weay for many long minutes. Finally, the tears stopped.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Mr. Jenkins returned.  
  
Ashley walked to her room and started to pack. 


	8. Lucky girl

Chapter 8  
  
Ashley stood at the door. The clock read 11 30. Worriedly, she glanced down at the single, small bag that she held in her hand. She hadn't packed much, just a couple of dresses, underclothes, and some old boy clothes. Heaven knew that she didn't need that much stuff, this was only a temporary arrangement, or so she hoped.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Ashley immediately opened it.  
  
"Ashley Jenkins, what are you doing? It could have been anyone out here!" Ashley could recognize Skittery's voice though he whispered.  
  
Stepping out the door and closing it softly behind her, Ashley made out the faces of Jack, Spot, and Blink. They stood there looking at her with compassion in their eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Youse is extremely brave, little goil, ya know dat?" whispered Spot.  
  
"Maybe, but I want to cry right now," she replied.  
  
"Well, ya can, but not right now, it'd make too much noise," Jack said. "Let's go."  
  
With a longing glance back, Ashley started off with the boys to the lodging house.  
  
They got to the lodging house around 12 15. Everyone was still up when they arrived, and upon Ashley's entrance, they all stood up.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"It's our way of welcomin' ya to da lodgin' house!" Skittery said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Race came walking up to her, a smile on his face. "Hey der, Miss Ashley! Congrats on receiving an entire houseful of new bruddas! We'se is here ta protect ya and yours, regardless of whether ya want us to or not!"  
  
As she looked at him in amusement, she started laughing. "Thanks! Well, I guess I'd better start learning names, then! Oh boy... this is new!" All of a sudden, her laughs turned to sobs.  
  
"Hey, little goil, don't worry `bout nothin', nothin's gonna happen to ya! Sure, maybe you'll hafta put up wit us boys, and maybe you'll hafta be a little bit uncomfy in dose old clothes, but nothin' bad'll happen to ya," Spot said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks, Spot, but it's not that, I just miss my family," Ashley said, looking up at him through tear- filled eyes.  
  
"You'll be back wit them in no time, just you wait and see. Once me brudda gets sick of not havin' a say around here, he'll leave and you can go back home," Spot replied.  
  
"Let's show ya your place here," Blink said. "Youse is gonna sleep in da corner bed over der so it'll give ya a little privacy, and youse don't have ta worry bout none of us boys over here."  
  
"Ya, it's a two-way protection service at YOUR service," Jack explained. "If Benny were ta come her sometime, and saw dat you was a goil, we'se be able ta protect ya better."  
  
Her sobs had stopped. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob, kiddo!" Race said, as he led her by the hand to her bed.  
  
Once there, she didn't even attempt to do anything, just flung her body across the bed and fell asleep.  
  
The boys stood there looking at her.  
  
"Ya know, she has da right idea, it's getting' pretty late," Jack said. "Spot, are ya staying here tonight?"  
  
"Ya, I'd bettah," Spot said.  
  
The boys all started getting ready for bed.  
  
Ashley was awakened by the sound of Kloppman yelling at everyone to get up. She sat up slowly.  
  
"What time is it," she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"4 30 in da mornin'," Boots said.  
  
"Ya, da early hours is da woist part bout dis job," Mush said, "but you'll get used ta it."  
  
"Oh, I bet I will. What do I do now?"  
  
"Well, youse is gonna want ta get dressed in somethin' and den try to get washed up without get elbowed or somethin'," Specs said as he walked by.  
  
"Oh, ok, fun! No, really, this is going to be the experience of a lifetime!" Ashley said, sincerely.  
  
"And what is dat supposed ta mean, little goil?" asked Jack.  
  
"Only that it's going to be a fun few weeks or days or whatever," she said.  
  
A slapping sound from across the room diverted her attention from the conversation. She saw Race trying to grab something from one of the other boys.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Snipeshooter always steals Race's cigar, and Race doesn't really like dat, so he always tries ta get it back," Spot came over to say. "Hey, Jacky-boy, I'se is gonna go back ta Brooklyn and see if my boys have hoid anything bout Benny. Woik wit Ashley taday on her manners an her voice."  
  
"You mean I'm not going to sell today?" she asked.  
  
Spot turned to look at her. "Are ya crazy? You don't know nothing bout being a newsie or even being a boy for dat matter, especially one dat has ta sell ta make a livin'."  
  
"Davey and me is gonna take you wit us today ta show you da ropes round here," Jack said.  
  
"Hey, Jacky-boy, I'se sees ya later! Ashley, hurry up and start getting' ready!" Spot yelled as he started to walk out the door.  
  
"OH! Ok, sorry!"  
  
She noticed that all of the boys had started to file out in order to give her privacy. Jack turned to her.  
  
"Hey, hurry up and get dressed, den just come to da washroom to get washed up. Ya have 3 minutes to get in dere!" he said teasingly.  
  
"You sound like my mother!" Ashley yelled as he was walking out.  
  
"At youse service!" he stopped and bowed at the door, a grin on his face.  
  
"Shoo!" Ashley said.  
  
Jack walked away, laughing.  
  
Not too much later, Ashley and Skittery were walking around the statue waiting for the circulation bell to start ringing.  
  
"Hey, Skittery, do you ever think about that night in the park?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" he replied sharply.  
  
Ashley heard the sharpness of his voice and felt worried. "Hey, Skittery, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her. "If I hadn't of taken ya to da park, if I hadn't of taked ya to da bridge, and if I hadn't of kissed you, Benny never would of thought of threatening you, ok? DAT'S what's wrong!"  
  
"Oh, Skittery..." Ashley breathed. She jumped as Jack came up and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"JACK KELLY!!!" She yelled, twirling around. He stood there smirking, and by his side stood David.  
  
"Davey, may I introduce you ta da newest addition to da newsie life. Dis fella here is Lucky, an' we's is gonna show him da ropes taday."  
  
Ashley couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on David's face.  
  
"Do you realize that this `Lucky' is Ashley Jenkins?" he asked incrediously.  
  
"Shhh, not so loud," Skittery said, while looking confusedly at Ashley, who by now was convulsed with laughter.  
  
"Goils," Jack said, turning to David. "Dave, this is no longer Ashley, but Lucky. Benny threatened her, so we took it upon ourselves ta protect her."  
  
"Benny? As in Spot's brother?" David asked, thoroughly confused by now.  
  
"Ya, and well, we thought it would be best ta have her be a newsie, Dave. Dat's all der is ta dat," Race entered the conversation.  
  
"But-- But--W--Why would Benny threaten ASHLEY?!?" David wondered, his face showing his amazement.  
  
"Well, uh, our friends Skittery and Ashley seem ta have been caught by Benny unawares swearin' their undying love ta each othah somehow," Jack smirked. "Benny took advantage of dat when we wasn't listening ta him and threatened ta hoit Ashley. So, we'se just kidnapped Ashley, or Lucky now, from her home by night and plan ta hold `er hostage. Didn't I tell ya yesterday when we was sellin'?"  
  
"You most certainly did NOT!" David exclaimed. He looked around. "WHAT?!!" Ashley was no longer the only one laughing. Race, Blink, and Specs, having overheard everything, were laughing up a storm. Jack could barely hold back his laughter, and from the look on his face, it wouldn't be too much longer until he also exploded. Skittery was the only one around that area that didn't seem amused or happy about teasing David.  
  
"So, anyways, Davey, we's is gonna show Lucky how ta behave as a poor orphan boy selling papes. We'se gotta teach `er how ta talk, stand, and act like a Newsie. Dat's da only way she's gonna stay safe," Jack said, his laughter subsiding. "As much as everyone is laughing `bout this right now, it's more dan a laughing thing. Dis is life and death for her. We'se is her only hope for stayin' protected."  
  
Everyone had stopped laughing by this point, and was nodding in agreement. Ashley looked more vulnerable than ever.  
  
"David, you can't tell anyone about this, not even Sarah and your parents. This is among the Newsies, me, and my father. I can't risk having anything get out and back to Benny. Please promise that you will help me."  
  
He just stared at her openmouthed. He finally swallowed hard and said, "Why stay here? Why not just go to the police?"  
  
"When was the last time that woiked, Dave?" Skittery cut in. "They never believe anything dat we tell `em, and `sides--what happens if for some miracle dey DO believe us, and den we can't find Benny? Nah, dat wouldn't woik."  
  
"Well--" David started, but was cut off by the circulation bell.  
  
"Questions latah, Davey. We'se gots some papes ta sell and a Lucky goil ta train! Let's go!" Jack said enthusiastically.  
  
Ashley was led off by Jack and David. She looked behind to see Skittery standing there looking very upset. She never had a chance to talk to him about things at all. 


	9. Question and Answer

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"Let's go, let's go!" Jack yelled as he, David, and Ashley raced down the street. Finally they stopped. Ashley almost collapsed, and leaned over, placing her hands on her knees.  
  
"Jack Kelly—what in—the WORLD--are we running from?" she panted, red-faced.  
  
"S—Snyder," David replied. "Ya know, the warden of the refuge."  
  
"Considah yourself lucky, Lucky," Jack said. "Most new newsies don't get da foist-hand trainin' dat you just got, especially on da foist day!"  
  
Ashley looked around her. This life really was not glamorous, she thought, looking at the garbage that filled the alley they were in.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I mean, um… well…" she trailed off. David and Jack glanced at each other, both clearly amused.  
  
"Ya need ta woik on youse talkin' dere, Lucky," Jack said. "No self- respectin' Newsie would talk all proper like dat."  
  
Ashley laughed as David shot his friend an angry look. Jack noticed and laughed himself.  
  
"Sorry, Dave, but it's da truth. Youse is a different story. Everyone round heres knows dat youse is had an education. But Lucky here, she's a'posed ta be an orphan boy, wit no education or da formal trainin' or nuttin' like dat."  
  
"Ok, yeah, I know," David mumbled. "But really, I think that she'll be ok, Jack."  
  
"Not unless she loins how ta act, speak, walk, dress, everything, like a orphan boy. Without dat, she'll be figured out in no time!" Jack retorted, not liking that David was coming close to crossing him.  
  
"I just don't think that with a lot of people around, anything major is going to happen to her, Jack! C'mon, what could happen in public?"  
  
"Have you stopped ta look around ya lately, Dave? Lots of stuff happens, and if da Bulls don't wanna break it up, dey just look away, let us take care of it. Your education shows you up dere, Dave. Welcome to da streets."  
  
"I've seen a lot of the streets already. I know that stuff happens, but only if you're careless! She wouldn't be, I know that!"  
  
The boys' voices had risen to yelling. Ashley stood there looking back and forth at them. She was starting to get annoyed. Finally, she just stared to walk away slowly, then in order to get the boys attention, started yelling out a fake headline.  
  
"Death in da lowah side'a Manhattan! Business devastated! Read all about it!"  
  
She was right. That definitely got their attention. Spinning around, Jack started running towards her and slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" he commanded. "Youse is gonna give yourself away!"  
  
Ashley pulled away from his grasp. "And you are discussing me without my consent. Geeze, boys are so odd it's absolutely insane! You should hear yourselves arguing. Did anyone just ever stop and think of COMPROMISING?"  
  
Jack and David glanced at each other sheepishly and started laughing.  
  
"Sorry, there, Ash—Lucky. Let's just get going, and no more yelling for you, ok?" David said.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Ashley and the two boys were laughing upon entering the lodging house that night. Ashley had just finished her first day of going with Jack, and it had gone pretty well, with the weird turns and all.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Race quipped from the corner.  
  
"The foist day, and I'se already had ta run from Snydah!" Ashely said proudly, trying out the accent.  
  
"Hey, dere, little goil, dat sounds pretty good ta me!" Mush said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Mush, I—aaaagggggghhhhhh!!!" She started squealing as he picked her up and spun her around. Laughing, Mush put her down.  
  
"So, uh, Lucky, do ya feel bettah tonight now dat you had a real newsie experience? Cause if ya do, dere's a few questions dat I'd like ta ask ya," Jack said.  
  
"Ok, sure! By the way, where's Skittery?" Ashley replied.  
  
"Uh, he went off by hisself taday," Crutchy said. "He should be back soon though."  
  
"Well, speak of the devil," Race said as Skittery entered the room. "Hey, Skit, der was dis goil dat was by here askin' for ya a few minutes ago. She said, uh, well, I don't know what she said, but der was some goil."  
  
"Funny, Racetrack," Skittery mumbled, leaving the room. Ashley followed him with her eyes, concern filling them.  
  
"Is he ok?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be ok in a few days, he thinks though that this whole thing is his fault cause he kissed you, and Benny saw. Go figure," David said.  
  
"I can understand where he's coming from. I mean, that would be pretty hard to bear thinking that you were the cause for something this big," She said, eyes still on the door.  
  
"Hey, Ashley, speakin' of big stuff, how come youse dad letcha come here when no one really cares about dis 'sides da newsies?" Crutchy asked.  
  
Ashley finally pulled her gaze away from the door and smiled at Crutchy. "Oh, well, he was a newsie when he was younger, and he knows that all this stuff isn't just a bunch of kids running around with empty threats. He was involved with a bunch of crazy stuff like this when he was a teenager, and was in fights and everything."  
  
"Oh, ok! What about your muddah, then? Wasn't that why youse had ta leave home cause she didn't want ya ta woik as a newsie?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
"Actually, yes, that is why I ran away, but she doesn't know that I'm here. That's another reason my father let me come. If anything were to happen at my place, my mother could get worse. It's not that good for her to get more sick than she is. Also, she doesn't need the added stress."  
  
"Well, that makes more sense now," David said, rising to his feet and edging towards the door. "I need to get home now, I don't want my parents to hold dinner for me, but I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Dave!" all of the boys shouted, then turned their attention back to Ashley. She once again was looking at the door leading to the room Skittery had gone into, a worried expression crossing her face.  
  
"Hey, Ashley, it'll be ok, he'll be fine. Skittery is skittery, that's how he got 'is name," Mush said, placing his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Mush, but I think I'm going to go talk to him," she replied, not even looking at him. She slowly walked across the room to the door. The boys just looked at her as she exited.  
  
Skittery had sneaked outside while Ashley had been talking to the rest of the newsies. Leaning up against the doorpost, he suddenly slapped his forehead.  
  
"Geeze, you're just pushing her away and you know it!" he yelled at himself.  
  
"Make it a habit to talk to yourself? I heard that only crazy people do that," a voice came from behind him. Turning around, he saw Ashley standing there, a half-teasing look on her face.  
  
"Hey der, Ashley. How was youse day?" he asked, trying to make small talk. He mentally slapped himself for having to try hard to not look like he was trying.  
  
"Fine, I guess," she replied, stepping towards him. "And yours?"  
  
"It was ok, I sold all but three of my papes, and the headlines was good."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence pervaded the air for a few moments. Skittery was wanting to run down the street to get away from his feelings. He glanced at Ashley. She was breathing into the night air with an almost giddy look on her face from seeing her breath visibly.  
  
Skittery jerked into a straight posture and grabbed Ashley by the arm.  
  
"Skittery, what the--" she asked, scared.  
  
"You can't be out here right now! Youse gotta get inside!" he whispered.  
  
"But--" she tried to protest.  
  
He cut her off. "It's not safe for ya to be out right now, at night, wit only me out here ta protect ya. Benny could be anywheres."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Ok." He led her inside to where all of the boys were discussing plans for the next day.  
  
"Hey, Lucky, do ya wanna come wit me to da tracks tomorrah?" Race asked, looking up. "Since youse name is Lucky now, I thought it'd be a help ta me. Can ya speak horse?"  
  
Ashley laughed nervously as she answered. "I know nothing about racing, and I can't say that I speak horse. Why?"  
  
"Ya see, I'se always getting' a hot tip on somethin', but--" Racetrack started.  
  
"No one evah tells da horse!" the rest of the Newsies chorused. Race's face colored slightly.  
  
"Well, c'mon, it's not like I always say dat or nothin'!" he protested amid the snickers of the boys, making them laugh even more. 'And how come all of a sudden, all of ya guys only laugh at stuff? If I didn't know bettah, which I don't, by the way, I'd say dat Ashley or Lucky or whatevah her name is, is getiin' to ya!"  
  
This comment was met with howls of protest.  
  
"I'd be watchin' what ya say, Race," someone spoke from the doorway. Everyone immediately froze, expecting the worse. The voice continued. "If I know Jack da way I do, he's not gonna be takin' none of dat from 'is boys."  
  
Ashley got the nerve to look over where the voice was coming from. "You guys, it's only Spot, why didn't you recognize his voice?"  
  
"We did!" Boots spoke up. "We's is just a little noivous, dat's all."  
  
Spot started laughing as he moved towards the rest of them. He slung an arm around Ashley's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Dat's always da answer ya give about me, Boots," he joked. Turning to look at Ashley, he said, "Hey der, little goil, how was youse foist day?"  
  
"Great! I even got to run from Snyder!" she replied.  
  
Spot glanced sharply around the room. "Jack! Youse let Snyder see you? What's wrong wit you?"  
  
"Nothin', Spot. It just happened, dat's all. Ashley can run pretty fast, so it's ok anyway. 'Sides, Snyder don't want nothin' ta do wit her," Jack replied, gritting his teeth a little.  
  
"True, Jacky-Boy. Ok." Turning to Ashley again, Spot said, "So, uh, let me heah ya talk, little goil."  
  
Ashley cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, I'se doesn't know if I can do dat yet. Ya see heah, Spot, I tink it takes a little while ta get used ta not bein' able ta speak proper-like," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Very good, little goil! Good job, Jacky-Boy! I like dat!" Spot said, smiling. Now we's just gotta woik on da way ya walk and stuff. And youse gotta be mean! No more of dis nice pretty goil stuff."  
  
"So, ya want me ta act da way dat I did when I'se foist met ya?" Ashley teased, stepping out of Spot's hold.  
  
"Ya, dat'd woik!" Skittery said, standing next to her. "I remember dat! I thought dat youse was gonna kill someone!"  
  
Ashely turned towards him. "Funny. Actually, I wanted to hurt, not kill, just really hurt, David for blowing my cover. But I think it turned out ok."  
  
"Ya."  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Jack cleared his throat. "I'm headin' up for bed. I think dat we all need a little sleep." He started heading up the stairs. A bunch of the boys started to follow him.  
  
"I'se is gonna get goin' den, Jack," Spot said.  
  
"You walked over here just to ask me how I was doing?" Ashley asked incredulously.  
  
Spot laughed as he hugged her goodbye. "Nah, I'se got some stuff ta do 'round here. But you get some sleep tonight. Skittery. Talk to her," he said, noticing the tenseness between Ashley and Skittery. "Youse is like a little sistah ta me, you be careful, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Spottie," Ashley teased. "See you tomorrow maybe."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," he replied, "but I'll probably see you. Youse is got tons of friends 'round da city now."  
  
"Is dat such a good idea?" Skittery asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's my best boys, ya know dem, skittery."  
  
Ashley tried her accent out again as Spot walked out the door. "See ya latah, Spot!" She turned to Skittery. "Can we talk?"  
  
He looked at her, pain filling his eyes. "Not right now, you need sleep. Maybe tomorrow, ok?" He started walking up the stairs. Ashley stayed where she was, making Skittery turn around. "C'mon, Ash, come to bed," he pleaded.  
  
"No." Her voice was firm.  
  
Sighing, Skittery walked back down the stairs. He took her hands in his own, and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"You tell me!" Ashley whispered loudly, her voice choking. "One day, you're kissing me, and enjoying it, then the next you're at my house pulling me away from my family, then the next you're being all distant! So you tell me, what's going on?"  
  
Skittery looked at her then led her over to a chair. She sat down, and he kneeled in front of her. "Ashley, I really like you. I really do. When I saw ya, I felt so different, like der was somethin' different 'bout ya. When I knew dat you'se a goil, dat's when I realized dat's why youse was different. I felt attracted to ya, and dat's nevah happened before. When I's put my arm around your shoulder or something, you'd move closer, and dat made me feel special and warm inside. I'se fallen for ya, and HARD, too. So when I walked ya home, I wanted to tell ya. I nevah meant ta kiss you, it just happened."  
  
"But I understand that," Ashley said. "Why aren't you talking to me anymore then?"  
  
"Cause if I nevah would've kissed you, Benny couldn't 'ave threatened ya, and ya wouldn't be in this mess right now. I wouldn't of had ta drag you away from youse family, ya wouldn't have to have all of dese boys 'round you all of da time—"  
  
"Wait a second," Ashley interrupted. "I think that you have a bigger problem with that than I do, I mean, with all of the boys."  
  
Skittery blushed. "Yeah, ya know why? Cause I like you, Ashley. And it's my fault. I've been feeling really guilty, and I thought dat you might be mad at me or something for doing dat ta you."  
  
Ashley started to cry, making Skittery blush even more. "C'mon, Ashley, don't cry! Please don't cry!"  
  
"You don't understand!" she said through her tears. "You're not a girl! I'm not mad at you! I never even thought of that! I like you, too, Skittery, and I don't want to not be able to talk to you!"  
  
"I should've never kissed you, though, and enjoyed it, especially. I think dat we should just take it slow and stuff," Skittery said. He looked in amazement at Ashley, who had just stopped crying and was now beaming.  
  
"Ok! That sounds good to me!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.  
  
As he hugged her back, he thought to himself that he would never get used to thse mood swings of Ashley's… 


	10. Scare

Author's note: thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it! Sorry that these last couple of chapters have been so slow in getting up, but I hope that everyone likes them. Right now I don't know where I'm going with this, so if anyone has any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, they belong to Disney. Uh… I do own Ashley, Benny, Ashley's dad, and any other people that may pop up along the way.  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Soddy Sally loses for da foist time in t'ree weeks! Ownah thinkin' of sellin'!"  
  
Ashley walked down the street yelling out the headline. Blink and Mush walked behind her, making sure that she was safe. In the last couple of weeks, she had become very good at selling and was peddling up to 70 papes a day. When the boys asked how she did it, her reply was always the same: "Cause I's is a goil, and I's smartah dan da rest of ya!" This was always met with groans of aggravation. But today was a good day.  
  
"Hey dere, Lucky, slow up for a sec!" Blink yelled. "Let's stop for a minute here at Tibby's!"  
  
Ashley turned around and grinned. "Ok!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
The three Newsies walked in together. Jack, David, and Skittery, all sitting at a table, looked up at them.  
  
"Skittery!" Ashley squealed, running across the room and throwing her arms around his neck. "You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE I could just strangle you!"  
  
"Really." He obviously wasn't buying it.  
  
"Nah, actually, just an excuse for me to hug you for a second," she whispered, then let go. She started laughing at the blush that was creeping across his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, Lucky, how's youse sellin'?" Jack asked. "Youse haven't made it up ta my mark, have ya?"  
  
"Not yet, Cowboy! I tink dat I'se is gonna wait ta do dat so dat I'se don't get trowed out!" she teased.  
  
The bell on the door jingled. Racetrack and Spot walked in sheepishly. "Hey, guys," Race said.  
  
"Hey, der, Race, Spot. Why do ya both look so guilty?" Mush asked.  
  
"Well, uh… yestahday we both bet on Soddy Sally tinkin' dat she was gonna win, but… she didn't," Race said.  
  
"What, ya didn't read da headline dis moining?" Jack said incredulously. "So let me guess, ya both went ta da tracks, lookin' all smug, and demanded dat ya get youse money, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Jacky-boy, so what if we did?" Spot snapped. There was silence in the room for all of three seconds, then it erupted in laughter.  
  
"Oh-- my—GOSH, you didn't, did ya?!?" Ashley could hardly breathe, she was laughing so hard. "Da day dat ya don't read da headline, and den youse go's and embarrasses yourself! That is GREAT!"  
  
"Hey, it's not dat funny, all right?" Race protested, his face coloring.  
  
"Oh, you don't get it, Race, it is, it really is!" David said, laughing so much that tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
"Ya, see, we can't blame Spot here for nothin' cause he's not a regular at da races, but RACE! C'mon, buddy, youse at least could'a warned 'im!" Skittery said.  
  
"Oh ya! Listen to him!" Blink interjected.  
  
All of a sudden, Ashley screamed.  
  
"HOLY COW!" Jack yelled. "What's dat for?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," she apologized quickly. The laughter had died down and now only snatches of conversation were drifting across the room. "I just didn't know that Spot had a twin brudda, dat's all."  
  
All noise ceased to exist.  
  
"What?!?" Skittery flew to her side.  
  
"Um, nothing, I just didn't know that Spot has a twin brother, that's all," she repeated, accidentally slipping into her old talking style for the moment.  
  
"Why would ya think dat?" Blink demanded.  
  
"Well, I looked out da window an' I saw some kid who looked like Spot. I mean, he really looked like 'im. 'e was lookin' at Spot like he wanted ta talk ta 'im, but not nice and friendly talkin'."  
  
"Let's get ya home, Lucky," Race said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"But why? The day is only half-ovah, and I'se still got 10 more papes ta sell," she protested, yanking her arm from his grasp.  
  
"LUCKY!" David said, eyes flashing. "GO HOME!"  
  
"Listen, don't ask questions, ok?" Spot said, staring out the window. "Ya have ta get outta here though, before ya see somethin' ugly."  
  
"O… K…" she said, letting herself be led out the door. "Bye," she said to the rest of the Newsies.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's goin' on?" she whispered furiously to Kid Blink. He just looked at her with an expression that clearly said 'not right now.' Ashley caught the hint and shut up. Ahead of her, Jack, Spot, and David were talking quietly. They were clearly frustrated about something, and she couldn't figure out what. Kid Blink walked beside her, and on her other side was Racetrack. Skittery was walking directly behind her.  
  
"If I didn't know bettah, I'd t'ink dat I'se in da Refuge," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Jack immediately twirled round to face her. "What did youse just say?" he demanded. "Dis ain't nuttin' like da refuge, little goil! Da Refuge don't try ta protect it's 'membahs' like we's is tryin' ta protect you." With that, he turned back around and kept walking.  
  
Ashley colored briefly, but kept her mouth shut the rest of the way to the lodging house.  
  
When they got to the lodging house, Skittery sat down in a chair and pulled Ashley onto his lap. "It's ok," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"No, don't do dat, Skittery. She can't feel protected all of da time by you, ya hear?" Spot said quickly, pacing around the room. At the sound of Ashley's gasp, he stopped and looked at her.  
  
Her face was white and her eyes were starting to fill up with tears. Her faith in these boys had just been shaken by Spot's words. What did that mean, anyway? That they weren't going to try to protect her? These and other thoughts were easy to read in her face.  
  
Spot came over to her. Pulling her up off of Skittery's lap, he gave her a big hug. "I didn't mean it like dat, Ashley. I'se sorry."  
  
"It's ok," she whispered.  
  
Releasing her, Spot still held onto her hand. "I'se is just scared, dat's all. I'se da one dat knows my bruddah da best. I know dat he's gonna try ta hoit us, and if dat means hoiting you, he'll do dat, too."  
  
Realization dawned on Ashley's mind. No wonder they had all become so demanding back at Tibby's, it was Benny she had probably seen!  
  
"Whoa… I'm sorry, I totally forgot that Benny would look like you."  
  
"Well, who do ya t'ink dat he'd look like? Soddy Sally?" Race piped up.  
  
No one responded. Blink elbowed Race in the side and gave him a look.  
  
"Sorry," Race mumbled.  
  
Silence filled the room. Skittery sat there wanting it to go away. It was getting to be too much, so he started to hum a few lines of the song he had sung to Ashley that one night before everything had gotten so complicated. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Jack finally spoke up. "Ok, Ashley, we all had a scare down der at Tibby's. Next time, pretend dat nuttin' happened, ok? Dat is, if it happens again. Just tell one of us, but for da love of Pete, DON'T SCREAM! If Benny comes ovah here anytime soon, we can just play it off dat you tot dat Spot was in two places at once. But dat scream, it sounded exactly like a 15 year old goil."  
  
"Ya, it did, but hey, I'se hoid dat all of you boys here has screamed like dat sometime or another," Ashley said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
'Hey, listen, you can stop tryin' ta talk like us now," Blink said. "I mean, it's like ya can't help it sometimes, and we doesn't know if it's just natural for ya now, or if youse is tryin ta get it down more."  
  
"Actually, it's just come on easy for me," Ashley responded with a smile. "It's hard for me ta speak all proper-like when I'm around ya'll now. See, I'se got dis really weird habit of slippin' into accents when I'm around people with accents. I'se doesn't know if dat's good or bad."  
  
"Well, it looks as if it's going pretty well for you," David said.  
  
"Ok, can we please get back to da point?" Skittery asked. "We had a scare taday. I tink dat we'se all gotten too relaxed about dis."  
  
"Ya, youse is right," Jack said. "Ok, even though Benny ain't tried nothin' yet, it's clear from taday dat he's still around. Ashley, no more huggin' Skittery or da rest of us when we'se is in public, ok? And make sure dat youse voice stays a little bit lower. Aftah all, youse isn't a goil when youse is out dere."  
  
"Couldn't agree more!" Race said. "And hey, Ashley, ya still need ta come wit me to da races."  
  
"Why, so I can tell ya dat Soddy Sally winnin' streak is toinin' inta a losin' streak?" she teased.  
  
"Hey, dere, little goil, ya need ta be quiet 'bout dat!" Race blushed slightly.  
  
"Can we please stick to the point?" David asked. "Listen, we haven't had any trouble with Benny yet, but from what I've heard about him, that may mean absolutely nothing. And now that Ashley's apparently seen him, he's still around."  
  
"Yeah, da only reason dat's he's been distant is ta let us get our guard down," commented Spot. "If I knows me bruddah at all, e's gonna be waitin' for us ta back off again, den e'll hit us… and HARD, if we's ain't ready."  
  
"Oh, fantastic," Ashley muttered. She walked across the room and stood by David. "Hey, Davey, how's Sarah?" she asked randomly.  
  
"Fine, I guess, why?" he asked, puzzled by the question.  
  
"Just wanted ta know, see how she's doin'," Ashley said. "Tell 'er hi for me, ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh, no problem…"  
  
Silence pervaded the air. It felt like an eternity before Racetrack cleared his throat. 'Uh, hey, guys, can we go back ta sellin' now or somethin'? dis is getting' kinda borin'."  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't agree more," Skittery said.  
  
"What? We've got a crisis heah!" Jack fumed.  
  
"Yeah, Jack, but really, what's we gonna do 'bout it anymore right now? We'se gotta be bettah about not givin' anything away, an' Benny's obviously still around," Blink said.  
  
"Yeah, youse is right," Jack said sheepishly. "I'se is just worried. But yeah, let's go out and sell our last papes."  
  
Everyone filed out of the Lodging house, laughing and shouting.  
  
No one saw the boy hiding behind the corner, watching their every move. 


	11. The Dream

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Whooa! What's going on?" David's jaw dropped wide open as the boys around him snickered. There were 10 of them, and they were all very big. Standing in a line, the boys all started to whisper while shooting knowing glances in his direction.  
  
"Wait, a sec, what's happening here? Someone please tell me what's going on!" he pleaded.  
  
The line of boys parted down the middle, allowing the leader to come into view. He was dragging someone along behind him. David gasped as he realized that it was Ashley. She stumbled to the front of the line and looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Help," she whispered feebly.  
  
David grabbed her hand.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the leader sneered. His face was covered so that he was unrecognizable, yet his voice seemed familiar. "The two educated pigs dat tried ta hide from me. Whatcha think about dat one, boys?'  
  
The boys all laughed. Slowly, they started to form a circle around David and Ashley, a large one at first, then they gradually started to make it smaller. The leader stepped through into the middle. "Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" he sneered  
  
The circle was getting smaller and smaller. Ashley and David tried to run, but they couldn't. Besides, there was no place to go to. They were surrounded by thugs. The circle stopped shrinking.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ashley whispered angrily.  
  
"Your woist nightmare," the leader said. He started to pull off the mask he was wearing; a deep, evil laugh started to come out of his throat. Ashley screamed…  
  
"ASHLEY! Wake up!" Ashley woke up with a start. Skittery was standing over her with his arms on her shoulders, trying to shake her awake.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "What's going on?"  
  
She looked around. The sun was just beginning to peek through the window, and the boys were just getting up. Most of them were staring at her with compassionate expressions.  
  
"You had dat nightmare again, Ashley. I t'ot dat youse had stopped wit dose." His voice was laced with genuine concern.  
  
Ashley sat up and gave him a quick hug. "So did I, it's da foist time in 2 weeks since I had dat one. Was I screaming again?"  
  
"Yeah, ya were. But it' ok, I mean, we understand. You need ta get ready, c'mon"  
  
Ashley got out of bed and stepped to the floor. On her way to the washroom, Race stopped her.  
  
"Hey, think about it dis way," he said with a grin, "youse is our signal ta get up. Kloppman hasn't even gotten up da stairs yet!"  
  
"Thanks, Race" Ashley said gratefully, giving him a hug. Just before she let go, he whispered in her ear.  
  
"If ya evah need ta talk, ya know I'm heah."  
  
Ashley smiled as she continued on her way to the washroom. Race really was a sweetheart. One thing that she had learned about these guys in her stay at the Lodging House was that they were the best, most loyal friends a girl could have.  
  
Washing her face, she thought about the past few weeks. It had been almost a month since the scare at Tibby's. Ever since then, she had started having that nightmare. Each time it was the same thing. One of her friends would be standing there, the line of boys would part, and she would be dragged out. Her friend would grab her hand, the boys would form a circle, and the leader would start to laugh evilly. It always ended the same, too, with her waking up right before she saw who was under the mask. Every time she had that dream, the friend would be different. The first time, it was Skittery, then Spot, sometimes Jack or Race, but never David.  
  
Recently, the dreams had stopped. She had told Skittery, Jack, and Race, but none of the other boys. Somehow though, things seemed to get around very quickly. The only person who didn't know was David, or at least that was the way it seemed.  
  
"Dear God," she prayed silently, "give me peace."  
  
"Hey, dere, Lucky," Skittery said, coming up behind her. "Feelin' bettah?"  
  
"Yeah, t'anks for askin'," she replied. "Just kinda shook up."  
  
"Dat's normal, don't worry 'bout it," he said lightheartedly. "Just remember, nuttin' is gonna happen to ya, we's is here and we's is gonna protect ya."  
  
"T'anks," she whispered.  
  
She turned around and walked over to her bunk. Lately, things had been going from friendlier to friendly between herself and Skittery. She was finding that she loved him, not in a soul-mate way, but in a family way, almost like they were brother and sister. She hadn't said anything to him as of yet, and didn't know how he felt. She would have to say something soon. 'Oh, well,' she thought, looking over at him pulling on a shirt, 'it will all work out somehow.'  
  
Later that day, Ashley and Skittery were selling together. They had run into each other around 10:00, and decided to sell with each other for the rest of the day. Walking along the roads of Manhattan, they were talking to each other and laughing.  
  
"Yeah, dat was da woist ting dat could've happened ta you taday," Ashley teased.  
  
"What? Why you little…" Skittery threatened, then started to chase her.  
  
Giggling, Ashley streaked off down the road, dodging people and carts. Suddenly, she ran into someone and fell backwards.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, Maam," she mumbled, standing up.  
  
"No matter, dear," the lady replied.  
  
Ashley quickly looked up. Her eyes grew large and round as she stared at the lady.  
  
"Are you all right?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, uh, would ya like ta buy a pape, maam?" Ashley stammered.  
  
"Yes, thank you," the lady replied, handing Ashley a penny.  
  
"Here ya go," Ashley thanked her, then ran off. Skittery had been watching the entire thing, and upon seeing Ashley race off, became worried. He raced off after her. Finally, he caught up and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Ashley, what's wrong?"  
  
As she turned to him, he could see that she was crying, and hard at that.  
  
"Ashley, what's wrong?" he asked again.  
  
"That-- was-- m-- my—MOTHER," she choked out between sobs.  
  
"Oh, man," he whispered, reaching out to hug her.  
  
She continued to sob while clinging to him. "I miss her so much. I wasn't there for her when she needed me, and now that I'm not there, she must not need me anymore. I miss her so much, Skittery, I really do!"  
  
"Ssshhh," he whispered softly, stroking her hair. "It's ok, she needs ya, she really does, don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"She didn't even recognize me!" Ashley wailed, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, is dere any reason dat she should? Look atcha, Lucky. Youse is doity an' dressed like a boy, an' rough an' tough an' mean lookin'! it's no wonder. I mean, unless you'se is lookin' for dat beautiful goil down dere, you'se ain't gonna find 'er."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"C'mon, let's getcha home. It's almost time ta quit anyway."  
  
"Yeah, youse right," Ashley said, trying to stop crying. "Let's go."  
  
They walked back to the Lodging House, neither one of them saying a word.  
  
Elise Jenkins walked down the street and back to the apartments. She found herself thinking even more than usual about Ashley, her daughter. It had been over two months since she had last seen her. When she had recovered from her sickness 5 weeks ago, she had missed Ashley's presence almost immediately. Elsie had questioned her husband.  
  
"She's gone, Elise," was all he would say for about 2 days. But Elise wasn't satisfied with that. After questioning him relentlessly, she found her answer.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. She ran away and was discovered posing as a Newsie…"  
  
He had told her all that he knew.  
  
From that day on, she had been trying to find her little girl, to try to see her selling on the streets, and with no luck. But today had been different. That boy who had run into her, that one that she had bought the paper from, had seemed like he recognized her. The way he had torn off down the street like that, not to mention the bug-eyed look he had given her, had triggered something in her mind. His eyes…  
  
"Those were Ashley's eyes!" she said aloud. Several people stared at her as they passed by. "Excuse me," she mumbled, cheeks turning scarlet.  
  
She kept walking. She could see the apartments by now. Almost home. Then she could talk to her husband about the strange boy whose eyes reminded here so much of their daughter.  
  
At the lodging house, several of the boys were hardly able to contain their excitement. It was the final showdown, the time of year where Jack and Spot were to have the poker game of the world. Whoever won got to run the other's territory for one day. It was always a showdown to… well, not to the death, but just to the point where death would be a nice option, as Race liked to say. The game wasn't to start for two more hours, yet the Lodging House was already full of newsies from Manhattan and Brooklyn. This year, of course, the game was in Manhattan. The location was always different every year.  
  
"Where are they?" Ashley asked Blink nervously.  
  
"Aaww, dey don't show up till 'bout 5 minutes before da start," he answered.  
  
"Yeah, da noives start doin' weird t'ings ta your mind," Race added.  
  
Ashley looked over at Skittery sitting next to her. He was laughing and looking around. Today's events seemed to be lost in his mind. Ashley felt herself tearing up, but quickly blinked the tears back. She didn't want to ruin this night for anyone. She would cry later.  
  
"You ok?" a soft voice spoke at her side.  
  
"David!" she squealed, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed and spun her around. Putting her down, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's good to see you," he said.  
  
"It's good ta see you, too, David," she said, her dream coming to mind for a brief instant. "Ya have no idea, where've ya been da last few days?"  
  
"Whoa, when did you start talking like the rest of the boys to me?" he teased.  
  
"You know 'bout dat, David. You're stallin', why haven't ya come around for 2 weeks?"  
  
He gave her a sheepish look. "Well, uh… Mama and Sarah went to Baltimore, and I've uh… been helping out around the house." He looked at the floor, suddenly having an abnormal fascination with his foot.  
  
"You've been doin' housework?" Ashley said incredulously. "On a normal basis?!"  
  
"Hush your mouth!" Davis said quickly. "I don't want to boys to know. I told Jack cause he's my selling partner, but that's it."  
  
"Yeah, David, sure. That's really nice of you though," Ashley said sincerely.  
  
From across the room, Skittery glared at David. As soon as Ashley had seemed so happy to see her friend, Skittery had slipped away unnoticed. He knew that something was going on, that Ashley didn't like him anymore, at least not in the way that he liked her. But why hadn't she said anything? Girls.  
  
He knew that she didn't like David, at least that was what she claimed, but when she was happier to see David than she was to see him, well… it was just a big mess.  
  
Ashley was looking over at Skittery now, trying to get his attention. He caught her eye and started to walk over to where she and David were standing.  
  
"Breathe," he willed himself, forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
"Hey, guys," Skittery said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Skittery, long time no see." David offered his hand. Skittery looked at it a minute then reluctantly accepted it.  
  
"This is the first time I've been to something this big," Ashley said, looking around the room. "I don't really know what to expect."  
  
"I know dat you'll like it," Skittery said, forgetting for the moment that he was angry. "It's really awesome, ya know what wit da boys from Brooklyn heah and everyt'ing."  
  
"This is my first time to one of these games," David said. "I know it'll be… interesting."  
  
"Hey, youse guys! Jack and Spot is here!" A voice came from somewhere in the room. All of the boys cheered as Jack and Spot walked in, decks in hand.  
  
3 hours later, the game was close. It was Brooklyn on one side, Manhattan on the other. Jack and Spot looked exhausted from the intensity in which they had been playing. It was the last hand.  
  
Ashley was sitting between Skittery and David. She was holding hands with both of them, leaning forward, and having to remind herself to breathe. This was it.  
  
"Full house," Jack smirked. "I guess I'll be spendin' a little time in Brooklyn soon."  
  
Spot looked at him knowingly. "Don't get too cocky dere, Jacky-boy." He laid down his cards. "Flush."  
  
Jack's face fell. The Brooklyn side started cheering loudly, while the Manhattan side tried to smile. Ashley felt crushed. She let go of Skittery's and David's hands and went to Jack.  
  
"Hey dere, Cowboy, good game," she said.  
  
"T'anks, Lucky. I guess though dat I ain't youse feahless leadah no more, huh?" he smiled wanly.  
  
"Nah, just not tomorrow, or whenevah Spot comes ovah ta... rule, I guess," she joked.  
  
Jack smiled broadly and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"Youse is gettin' ta be pretty sassy dere, little goil," he laughed.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, put me down!" Ashley pleaded. He ignored her and started to spin around. Ashley felt her hair start to come loose. She panicked.  
  
"Cowboy! Jack! Stop!" she commanded.  
  
He slowed and stopped, then out her down. "Sorry. I didn't mean ta scare ya," he apologized.  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't scared 'bout spinnin', my hair was just startin' ta come loose, and I didn't think dat would exactly be da best t'ing in da woild," she whispered.  
  
"Ah, ok. Why don'tcha go talk ta Spot? He likes ya, and would probably feel more… egotistical if ya went and said something ta him." Jack winked at her.  
  
Ashley just laughed. "OK, fine! I'll do it!"  
  
She started to walk over to Spot.  
  
Before she reached him, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning, she saw Icy, one of the Brooklyn Newsies girlfriends. "Hey, Icy," Ashley said cheerfully. "Congrats about Spot's winnin'."  
  
"Oh, t'anks, ASHLEY," Icy said sardonically. Ashley's face paled considerably.  
  
"What did ya just call me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you hoid me. I know everyt'ing, and I know Benny. You'se bettah not say anyti'ng, or you'se is gonna get hoit. You an' da rest of da boys. But I'm on your side. I'm just warnin' ya dat ya need ta watch your back." With those words, Icy turned around and walked away.  
  
Ashley turned around slowly and saw Spot. She started shaking and tried to walk over to him to congratulate him… she never made it. The room started swimming and she fainted.  
  
A.N.—I have no idea what's going on, I tend to write as I go, so if anyone has any suggestions, they'd be appreciated! Thanks! 


	12. Changes

A.N.—Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this, I really appreciate it, guys! The reviews are a big encouragement and help to me! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Spot turned sharply upon hearing the dull thud behind him. He was shocked to see Ashley lying in a heap on the floor. He immediately raced to her side.  
  
"Lucky! Lucky, c'mon, wake up! LUCKY!" He was shaking her by now, and panic was written on his face. The other boys and the few girls there had stopped talking and were all gathered 'round by this point. Skittery, David, Jack, and Race were on their knees right next to Spot. Spot felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Icy.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be ok, boys," Icy said. "She 'ad a scare for a minute dere, but she'll be fine."  
  
Spot turned back to Ashley saying, "Yeah, she'd bettah."  
  
"Whoa!" David said. "What did you--"  
  
He was cut off by the sound of Ashley's faint moaning. His attention was immediately focused on her again. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered softly. "My head hurts so much."  
  
"Sssshhhh, little goil, lay back down," Race whispered. "Ya had a scare here." He started talking louder. "Lucky, what was ya t'inkin' by pretendin' ta faint and stuff on us? Boy, ya t'ink dat some people would only stoop so low ta get attention." His smile showed that he was just teasing.  
  
Spot rose to his feet. "Ok, Lucky, ya all right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ok, den, let's get back ta… well, whatevah we was doin' before."  
  
Ashley slowly got up. The back of her head still hurt and she just wanted to lie down somewhere. She started to walk up the stairs to the bunkroom before she was stopped by Icy.  
  
Ashley REALLY did not want to see that girl right now. "Hey, dere, Icy."  
  
"Hey, Lucky, I'se is sorry 'bout dat. I'se had no idea dat you'd go and faint. I just wanted ta tell you ta watch your back. Benny's still 'round here and I'se don't wantcha ta get hoit."  
  
"Well, ya don't have ta sound so blamed HOSTILE 'bout it, do ya?" Ashley said, clearly pained.  
  
"Well, ya, what do ya want me ta do? All my life, evah since I'se was 10 years old, Benny's been my 'boss' if ya wanna say it like dat. I'se always had ta listen ta him, do everyt'ing dat he wants me ta do. Even when 'e was gone for all dese yeahs, 'is memory was still der wit' me. An' believe me, it ain't a good memory, neither." Icy paused for breath. Boy, that girl could talk.  
  
"Well, t'anks, and I'm sorry about dat, Icy, but da boys are takin' care of me now, an' it's gonna be ok. I appreciate ya doin' dis, though," Ashley said, gazing longingly up the stairs.  
  
"YOU HAFTA PAY ATTENTION TA WHAT I'M TRYIN' TA TELL YA!" Icy whispered angrily. "Listen, Goily, ya have NO IDEA how powerful Benny can be! Ya don't wanna mess wit' him! He's da reason dat Crutchy is Crutchy. He's da reason dat Blink is Blink. He's da reason for a LOT OF T'INGS."  
  
"Wait, I t'ought dat Blink is Blink ta sell da papes," Ashley confusedly said.  
  
"He became Blink cause of Benny, an' when 'is eye healed, he didn't sell as much, so he kept da patch. But dat's not da point!" Icy was getting frustrated. "Da point is dat BENNY KNOWS WHERE YA ARE NOW! At least, 'e knows dat youse is somewhere ovah heah cause 'e threatened Skit, an' youse ain't at home. Ya really are lucky dat you ain't da only new Newsie dat showed up around here in the last couple of months. I'se gotta go," Icy said suddenly, looking around the room. "Just remembah, BE CAREFUL. I tell ya dis cause… well, not as much for you, but for Spot. He likes ya, I can tell. If ya got hiot, I don't know what' he'd do, an' I couldn't stand ta see 'im hoitin' like dat. He's like me bruddah, just like all dese boy are ta you. I'se gotta go. Bye."  
  
With that, she swirled around and ran outside.  
  
Ashley gazed, stunned, at the door. She turned around slowly and headed up the stairs. Spot liked her? That was weird. She had no idea… she shrugged it off and assumed that Icy meant as friends. She reached the top of the stairs, opened the door to the room, and found her way to her bed. She laid down and fell right asleep.  
  
An hour later, she was wakened by the sounds of boys coming in the room. She yawned and sat up. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"OH! Hey, Lucky, didn't mean ta wake ya up," Blink said apologetically.  
  
"In answer ta youse question, little goil, it's a little past midnight," Jack stated. "Ya had us all worried a little while ago. What happened?"  
  
"OH, well, um… Icy… I mean, well…" She trailed off, not wanting to go into an explanation.  
  
David came running through the door. He was at her bedside in a flash. "Where were you?!" he shouted. "I didn't know what happened to you, and you had just been sick and—whoa! Wait a minute! How did Icy know that you're a girl?"  
  
"I really don't know, David. Why don't ya ask her?" She said sleepily.  
  
Skittery came over to them. "David, lay off, the goil is tired and confused and I'm sure dat she only knows as much as we all do."  
  
"Skittery, what are you talking about?" David said incredulously.  
  
Ashley had laid down again. "When you boys are done discussin' me and my t'inkin' and everyt'ing again, let me know, ok?"  
  
The boys stopped arguing. "Sorry," David said sheepishly.  
  
The rest of the boys started laughing. After a few moments, David and Skittery joined in. When the noise finally died down, Jack spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Lucky, don't go back ta sleep. Spot is comin' up and 'e wants ta talk to ya"  
  
"Really? That's wonderful," Ashley said, sitting back up. "Absolutely fantastic." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Well, I guess I'd bettah be ready, don't wanna keep Spot waitin' once 'e finally gets heah."  
  
Blink came over and put his arm around her. "C'mon," he said, "Give Spot a chance. Yeah, 'e ain't poifect, but he's a good guy."  
  
"I know," she said grudgingly. "He's been watchin' out for me forevah now, but I don't know what's wrong wit' me tonight. I guess dat da bump on my heads is kinda getting ta me."  
  
"It's ok," he said, giving her a hug. He stepped back as Spot walked into the room. "Heya, Spot."  
  
"Hey, Blink, Race, Jack, Mush, Boots, Skittery, Crutchy, Lucky… why am I listin' off all youse names? It's not like ya don't know 'em already." Spot walked to the middle of the room and looked at everyone in it. Some of the boys were already sleeping and the few that were up were getting ready to go to sleep. He cleared his throat and looked at Ashley.  
  
"I need ta talk to ya, little goil," he said sternly.  
  
"What if I say no?" she asked grudgingly.  
  
"Den I'll drag ya outside and make you sit dere till ya do talk ta me."  
  
"There's no need ta get forceful, Spot Conlon," she said tossing her hair that had fallen loose. "I was plannin' on talkin' ta ya before ya even asked."  
  
"Oh," was all he said before he weaked out of the room.  
  
Sighing, Ashley followed him. David gave her a wan look and Race smiled comfortingly.  
  
Once outside, she looked at Spot. "What do ya wanna know?" she asked.  
  
"Foist of all, why are ya bein' such a brat?" he asked, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Why am I being such a brat?!" she demanded. "What are you talking about!"  
  
"You've become too comfortable heah! I t'ink it's time dat ya learned a lesson, Lucky. Listen, ya can't act like youse is da only one dat mattahs, ya heah?" he yelled.  
  
"I need ta learn a lesson? I need ta learn a lesson?! And what would dat be, Mr. Spot Conlon? Besides, youse guys is protectin' me, not da othah way around," she replied flippantly.  
  
"So, is dat da reason youse is actin' all hoity-toity, Little Miss PRINCESS?" Spot asked sarcastically. "Youse was doin' fine, just fine 'round heah, den tonight, BAM! All of a sudden, youse was all weird on everyone, even David."  
  
"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY, SPOT? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" Ashley was on the verge of tears. Spot was too taken aback to say anything, but it didn't matter, cause Ashley just kept talking. "For the first time in FOREVER I saw my mother today. I SAW HER. Do you realize what that did to me? Do you even understand how much I miss her? And now seeing her, and NOT BEING ABLE TO SAY ANYTHING TO HER, that kills me! Then at your game. Congratulations, Spot, on winning! That's what I wanted to tell you. But no, Icy had to come up and SCARE ME OUT OF MY WITS! What do you want me to do? How should I act? C'mon, Spot, tell me. TELL ME!" She paused, out of breath and red-faced.  
  
"Icy talked to you?" he whispered, eyes round with suspicion and another emotion, a strange, unrecognizable one. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ashley said, crying by this time, "just that she knows all about me and that I need to watch my back and that— Benny knows where I am, and he's planning on hurting me and--"  
  
"Wait! She's been talkin' wit Benny? And she was threatenin' ya? Why of all da slimy, no-good, goily tramps! I'se shoulda known dat when she was talkin' wit' ya on da stairs dat she was gonna be making threats! Why didn't ya tell me before?" Spot was raging.  
  
"She wasn't threatening me, Spot! She was warning me, she's not on Benny's side any more! So don't you call her a no-good tramp, you hear?" Ashley stopped crying and was looking Spot straight in the eye.  
  
"Boy, you sure is pretty when youse is angry, Lucky," Spot said, clearly amused, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Oh, don't try to patronize me, Spot!"  
  
"Who said anyt'ing 'bout patronizin'?"  
  
"Stop trying to make me calm down by saying I'm pretty!"  
  
"Well, ya are, but hey. Ya fight too much wit' me, and besides, we ain't out heah ta discuss hair colah or nothin'. What did Icy say ta you?"  
  
"What time," Ashley asked, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"When ya fainted, little goil, when ya fainted," Spot said condescendingly.  
  
"First of all, don't speak to me that way. Second of all, she scared me out of my wits, but she didn't realize it, I guess. Said something about 'I know all about your little scam, better watch out, don't say anything or you'll get hurt, I know Benny, but I'm on your side, better watch out,' then I walked over to you and fainted," Ashley said hurriedly.  
  
"Hey, ya lost your 'accent' like ya like ta call it. What happened?" Spot asked.  
  
"What do you think? When I'm upset I naturally slip back into my normal talking style. Stop trying to change the subject!"  
  
Spot just shrugged. "What happened then, I mean, when we'se was tryin' ta wake ya up, den ya went to da stairs, den… Icy stopped ya and talked to ya?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, but I really didn't want to talk to her. I was kind of rude and arrogant and… mean, I think," Ashley admitted.  
  
"But what did she tell you?" Spot asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Just that I had to listen to her, that Benny is starting to get suspicious about who I am, cause he knows I'm either here or in Brooklyn, but that I'm lucky cause there were other new Newsies that came here around the time I did. Oh, yeah, and that…" she trailed off, suddenly not sure.  
  
"Well? What?" Spot asked.  
  
Ashley turned away from him. "Just that she wasn't telling me for my sake but for yours, cause she doesn't want you to get hurt if I'm hurt or if anyone else is hurt. 'I couldn't stand ta see 'im hoitin' like dat' were her exact words."  
  
He came up behind her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Ashley," he whispered. She immediately stiffened. "What's wrong?" he asked, stepping away.  
  
She turned around slowly. "I'm sorry, I'm just kind of tense. I'll be better in the morning. I'm sorry about being a brat like that, I feel like a stupid 12 year old or something, crying about nothing."  
  
"Hey, you ain't cried about nothing' for a long time," he said playfully, ruffling her hair. "By the way, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"16."  
  
"Dat's it? Wow, I thought dat youse was oldah, 17 or 18 at least," he said incredulously.  
  
She smiled. "I'm going up to go to sleep, I have to be up in a few hours, and so do you, so you'd either go back to Brooklyn now or stay here tonight," she said, walking inside.  
  
"I t'ink dat I'll be stayin' heah tanight, or I won't get any sleep," he said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked up the stairs and went their separate ways in the bunkroom. Both fell asleep immediately.  
  
The morning sun was cheerful. Everyone was at the circulation square, talking, waiting for the bell to ring. Everyone was also tired. The night before had been way too late for most. Spot had gone back to Brooklyn right after everyone had woken up. Ashley was standing by the statue with David, Race, and Jack.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Spot and I spent lots of time talkin' last night. Den 'e talked ta one of da othahs 'bout somethin'."  
  
"Huh?" Davis asked. "Talked to someone else?"  
  
"SSSSHHHHHH!" Jack said. "Shut up, just go along wit' it."  
  
"Remember when I told you that my father taught me not to lie?" Davis asked Ashley. "You shouldn't be lying, either."  
  
"Listen, would ya rather have 'er hoit or tellin' a lie, Davey?" Race said. Everyone shrugged.  
  
The circulation bell rang.  
  
The day had been a good one. Not too hot, lots of customers, everything. Everyone was upstairs talking.  
  
Specs came running into the room, breathless. "Hey, Lucky, there's a pretty lady downstairs lookin' for ya!"  
  
"What?!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "Did she ask for Ashley?"  
  
"Nah, she just asked if any of us is seen a little goil, dat 'er daughter's missin' and she's tryin' ta find 'er."  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Ashley said. "I have ta see 'er!"  
  
"It's not safe, Lucky, not safe a'tall. Ya can't take any chances, ya know dat," Skittery said.  
  
"Ya, Lucky, c'mon, no one wants ya ta end up… well, yeah," said Crutchy.  
  
"Please, guys? I mean, she didn't remembah me yestahday. Please?"  
  
"Fine," Jack said, "but ya bettah not do anyt'ing stupid, ya heah? We worry 'bout ya enough already."  
  
Elise Jenkins looked up as a swarm of boys tramped down the stairs and into the front room. She scanned the group and immediately saw the one who had run into her. She rose and curtsied slightly.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"'ello, Maam," the boys chorused, the ones wearing hats taking them off. One of the boys stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Maam, I'm Jack Kelley, leadah of dese guys. Dese are da rest of da Manhattan Newsies, at least da ones dat live here. I understand dat youse is lookin' for someone?"  
  
"Yes," Elise said softly. "My daughter ran away while I was sick and when she came home, she immediately left again and I have reason to believe that she's here somewhere. I haven't seen her in over 2 months."  
  
"Well, we don't allow goils ta live here, but we'll be keepin' a lookout for ya," Jack said.  
  
David walked in right then. "Hey, Jack, I forgot—AUNT ELISE!" he said, seeing her standing there. He picked her up and spun her around in a giant bear hug. "It's so good to see you, how are you?"  
  
"You forgot your Aunt Elise, huh?" Race muttered teasingly. David shot him a look, and Elise laughed.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just well… I was looking for Ashley," she sighed, turning back to David. "You haven't heard from her have you? These boys here are going to look out for her for me, but I have a feeling she might have contacted you or Sarah, your all being friends."  
  
David shifted uncomfortably. "Well, uh, well… not really. I mean, I've heard less than these boys here have most likely, and well, if they haven't seen her, then…" he shrugged helplessly.  
  
Elise's eyes started to fill with tears, but she quickly blinked them back. "Well, thank you." She turned to the rest of the boys. "Thank you for helping me. Goodnight." She turned to leave.  
  
A sound made her turn around. The boy who had run into her was eyeing her with an earnest look on his face while talking to Jack. Something made her walk back over to where the boys were.  
  
"I almost forgot," she said, looking at the boy with Ashley's eyes, "whenever you need to sell a paper, feel free to run into me."  
  
"Why, I mean, are ya sure?" the boy mumbled.  
  
"Yes. You see, you have my daughter Ashley's eyes. What's your name?"  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Good to meet you, Lucky. I hope to see you again sometime," Elise said, and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, Maam, wait a sec, will ya?' Jack said, stepping forward. "I have somethin' for ya, if ya evah need ta get ahold of one of us, we'se is always heah or at dis address, at Tibby's Restaurant."  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking the envelope.  
  
She exited, not seeing the tears that filled Lucky's eyes.  
  
Everyone stood there stunned for a moment. Race broke the silence.  
  
"Ok, Cowboy, what was really in dat envelope?"  
  
"Nothin'," Ashley answered for him.  
  
"LUCKY…" David said warningly.  
  
"Fine, it was a letter to my Mama," she whispered.  
  
No one saw the shadow at the door, and no one saw it disappear.  
  
Ashley walked outside by herself 15 minutes later. She passed a doorway and stopped a few feet past it, looking towards the direction of her old home. Sighing, she turned back to go back to the Lodging House. As she passed the doorway, a hand clamped across her mouth and dragged her inside. She wrenched herself away from its grasp and whirled around. What she saw brought immediate horror. A person was standing there with a covered face. Her dream flashed through her mind. And the worst part of it was, she couldn't scream…  
  
A.N.-- Yes, I know I'm a stinker, I love these little cliff-hangers! Sorry…. I can't help it… ( 


	13. Spontaneous reactions

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Frozen. Frozen in time.  
  
Ashley could not move, could not scream, could not react in any outside form. That in its self was terrifying.  
  
The person started to laugh, not cruelly. It started to pull off the covering over its face.  
  
Ashley came alive. "NO!" she shrieked, throwing her arms over her face.  
  
"Ah, c'mon, Ashley, stop bein' such a baby," a voice said. A girl's voice. Very familiar. Ashley dared to peek out from behind her arms. She almost fell to the floor with relief.  
  
"ICY!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
"Yeah? So what?" Icy said, laughing. "Ya know what? Ya desoived dat scare. Ya really did."  
  
"What are ya talkin' about, Icy?!?" Ashley said hoarsely.  
  
"C'mon, I knew exactly what ya was doin, I knew dat that pretty lady is youse mother, I know dat youse is seen 'er, and I knows dat ya gave 'er a letter. And dat was all from da last few minutes before ya came outside."  
  
"Wait a minute, how did ya know dat stuff?" Ashley wasn't scared anymore, just irritated.  
  
"See?" Icy replied flippantly. "Dat's da t'anks I'se gets for givin' ya one of da best lessons of youse life. Instead of a t'anks, I'se gets a 'why?' Ya oughta be t'ankin me Ashley, ya really should."  
  
"For what? For eavsdroppin'? Buttin' inta somethin' that ain't none of youse business? Ya want me ta T'ANK you for dat? Youse is crazy, goil."  
  
Icy ran her hand through her hair in exasperation and turned her back to Ashley. She stood there for a minute then twirled around, facing Ashley once again.  
  
"Ok, Ashley, I'se is gonna make ya a deal. I'se ain't gonna try ta be youse friend. I ain't gonna try ta help you. Instead of lettin' ya know when ya make a mistake and tryin' ta talk some sense into ya, I'se is just gonna let ya go on your little merry, ignorant ways an' gonna let ya get hoit an' gonna let BENNY just be the one spyin' and eavedroppin' an' everyt'ing on ya. I can only hold up so long, Ashley Jenkins. What am I supposed ta say now when Benny doesn't believe me dat I'se still don't know where youse is at and when he decides ta go lookin' for ya himself? I can't do nothin' if ya won't listen ta me. But go ahead, Ashley. Go right on ahead an' be too proud ta listen to an orphan goil like me, an uneducated street rat, dat's all I is to ya, go on, say it. But when da boys get hoit, all da boys of Manhattan an' Brooklyn, tryin' ta protect da special, spoiled, PRINCESS ASHLEY, Benny ain't gonna be da only one wantin' ta hoit ya."  
  
Icy spun around and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind her.  
  
Ashley stood alone in the empty room, looking at her feet. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had made one of the worst mistakes of her life.  
  
Skittery paced around the front room. He couldn't believe it. Ashley had gone off by herself, she knew better than that! She knew what could happen out there, she had seen enough stuff on the streets in the time that she was there, and that was to guys, that was to the ones that were tough. So what if she looked like a boy in her clothes, she was still a girl, and if anyone wanted to, it'd be able to hurt her so much. She'd been gone WAY too long. If she wasn't back in 3 minutes, he was going to go out looking for her.  
  
Jack walked past him and noticed the worried, frustrated looks on Skittery's face. "Hey, Skit, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ashley's not back yet!" Skittery exploded. "She went off BY HERSELF ovah a half hour ago, and she's not back yet, Jack! She's not back! If anyt'ing happens ta her, I-- I—I don't know what I'se gonna do. Jack, I—I CAN'T let anyt'ing happen ta her, Jack."  
  
Skittery sat down on the nearest chair. He put his face in his hands and just sat there, motionless. Jack looked around the room helplessly. He wasn't good at these situations. Sure, he could find missing people, but he didn't know how to deal with emotional basket cases, especially among HIS boys. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw David start to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey, Davey!" he called. "Come ovah heah."  
  
"Yeah? What's going on?" David walked over slowly, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Ashley's gone, left by 'erself. Ain't been back for a half hour, an' Skit heah feels like it's his fault. An' I'se is just upset cause Ashley knows not ta go off by 'erself, an' I'se also don't know what ta do cause… well, none of da boys is evah gone all weepy on me before ovah a goil," Jack explained. "Hey, Dave, ya ok?"  
  
David was standing there, mouth wide open, staring at Skittery, who was still not moving. He slowly shifted his gaze to Jack. "Ashley went off by HERSELF?! And you LET HER?!? Oh, my, GOSH! Jack!" David began pacing around the room. "You're supposed to be this great leader, and you let Ashley go off by herself. Great! Let her get into danger! Then… OOOOH, I could kill something!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Great, Dave, I'se didn't know dat you'se was emotionally involved, too. Listen, I know how serious dis is. I'se is gonna go an' find 'er, ok?" He started to walk towards the door. Skittery suddenly came back to the land of the living.  
  
"Hey, Jack, I'se is comin' with ya!" Skittery jumped up and pulled David along with him to the door. "Youse is comin', too, Dave."  
  
"Yeah, I am!" Dave replied, looking hard at Jack.  
  
"Aw, knock it off, Dave!" Jack said. "Listen, I wasn't da only one heah ya know. Where was you when she went off, huh? An' youse is her boyfriend! Wait, no ya ain't, ya just act like it, dat's all."  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, and I don't act like she is, either!" David yelled. "We are FRIENDS, that's it, that's all we'll ever be, and you, Jack Kelly, should be the one to know that."  
  
"Hey, you guys, let's GO!" Skittery pleaded. The other 2 boys looked at him.  
  
Just that moment, Ashley walked in the door. She saw the boys standing there and started to cry. David immediately went to her and held her in his arms, while stroking her hair. "Shh, you're ok, don't worry," he whispered. She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not, David." She turned and saw Skittery. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her waist without hesitation. She cried into his shoulder for a moment, then let him go. She walked over to Jack and did the same thing. Wiping her eyes, she stepped back into the middle of the room.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," she said. "I love all of you. You're the best friends ever. But I haven't been the greatest friend to you. I've been acting like a spoiled, selfish brat, because I felt like I'm better than all of you. But I'm not. And I can't let you guys be in danger because of me. I think that… I think that I may just go home or something. I don't know yet, all I know is, I don't deserve to stay here."  
  
"Of course you'll stay heah, Ashley. Well, at least I chose my entrance at a nice, poignant hour."  
  
Ashley's face went pale. The boys slowly turned. What they saw left them speechless.  
  
Benny stood there in the doorway, leaning against the frame and grinning evilly.  
  
"Well, well, well, boys, looks like I'se is won again."  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about, Benny?" Ashley said furiously. "You ain't won nothin'."  
  
"Au contrary, little goil. I'se is got dese boys ta a point of… carin' bout someone. Dese are boys, an' dey… dey are too soft ta be boys. C'mon, what's a little maimin' now an' den?"  
  
Davis stepped forward. "So you're the famous Benny, well, not too shabby. Hey, Jack," he said, turning his head to look at his friend. "Is he the brother of the most famous and respected Newsie in New York?"  
  
"Yeah, 'e is, but remembah, Spot isn't just famous an' respected heah, but everywheah else, too."  
  
"What are ya sayin', pretty boy?" Benny growled at David.  
  
"Ya shouldn't mess wit' us, cause Spot's on our side. An' all of Brooklyn is on our side. An' cause of Jack heah, all of Manhattan is on our side. An' somehow, Blink claims ta know da mayor. An' Jack knows da gov'ner. So, Benny, youse is in WAY ovah your head," Skittery said vehemently.  
  
Benny yelled something incomprehensible and charged Jack. Jack sidestepped him, causing Benny to fall to the floor. Benny stood up, clearly furious. "What are ya doin'?!?" he screamed at Jack. "C'mon! Fight! C'mon! You wimp! Ya bum!"  
  
"Hey, Jack," Mush's voice came from upstairs, "can ya keep it down?"  
  
"Sorry!" Jack yelled back. He turned around and gasped.  
  
During that few moments, Benny had crossed to David and had twisted his arm back behind his back. Benny was laughing like a maniac.  
  
"You piece of--" Jack started, but never finished. Benny had reached out and slugged Jack in the stomach. Jack bent over in pain.  
  
The only ones left were Ashley and Skittery. Ashley looked at Benny's face and decided that she didn't want to take any chances. She looked upstairs really quickly, saw the open door, and made up her mind. Ashley opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Race came stomping out onto the balcony. "Do we havfta tell ya guys again? What gives?" He saw Benny and freaked. "What the heck is he doin' heah?!"  
  
Icy ran into the room. "Ya guys, I came ta tell ya dat—Oh my gosh!" She jumped onto Benny's back, causing him to let go of David's arm and fall down. David rolled out of the way, jumped up, and ran over to Ashley. "Get upstairs!" he yelled.  
  
Race looked back into the bunkroom. "Ya guys, Benny's heah! Hurry up, hurry up!"  
  
The boys came piling out of the room and started to run down the stairs. Ashley was pushed back against the wall as she tried to make her way upstairs. Mush stopped and helped her up to the top, then ran back down.  
  
Benny had thrown Icy off. "YA TRAITOR!" he screamed in her face. "Ya stupid, piece of trash slut!"  
  
"Don't call 'er dat, Benny," Specs said.  
  
"Yeah, what ya gonna do about it," Benny smirked, grabbing Specs's glasses off his face and throwing them across the room. Turning back to Icy, Benny raised a fist. Jack grabbed his arm and threw it back, making Benny stumble towards the door.  
  
"Ya bettah get outta heah," Jack warned. "Benny, ya bettah listen dis time."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave," Benny said, backing up. But ya bettah remembah dis. It ain't ovah! It ain't ovah! And Icy, you creep, ya'd bettah watch out. I don't take too kindly ta traitors!" Benny ran down the street.  
  
"I guess dat you don't take too kindly at yourself den!" Race yelled after him. Everyone laughed nervously. Snipeshooter picked Specs glasses up and brought them across the room to him.  
  
"T'anks," Specs muttered.  
  
Everyone looked over at Icy. She was crying. Ashley ran down the stairs and put an arm around the older girl's shoulders. No one knew what to do.  
  
Sarah ran into the room, unable to believe the voices speaking in there. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Ashley sitting there, disheveled and dirty, but still there. Next to her was another girl, obviously very upset. Sarah noticed with a pang that Ashley's arm was around the strange girl's shoulder in a protective gesture.  
  
"Ashley!" Sarah said loudly, crossing the room. "It's so good to see you again! But why are you so… dirty? Like you were a few months ago?"  
  
Ashley laughed as she dropped her arm from around Icy's shoulders and embraced her best friend. "Ah, Sarah, it's good ta see you again, too. I'll tell ya everythin' latah. Foist dis my new friend Icy. Icy, dis is my friend Sarah. She's David's sistah."  
  
Icy stood and offered Sarah her hand. "Pleased ta meetcha," she whispered.  
  
"Quite the same here, Icy," Sarah replied pleasantly. Turning back to Ashley, Sarah asked, "Why is your voice all… well, like the boys? Are you trying to make me believe that you ran away again?"  
  
"I didn't run away," Ashley replied lightheartedly, "but like I said, I'll tell ya… you, sorry, aftah—er, dinner. Your parents have invited us ta stay already."  
  
"Well, girls, we're delighted to have you, especially you, Icy," Sarah said smiling. "It's so good to make new friends."  
  
Icy looked at her with suspicion. "Why are ya bein' so nice?" she demanded to know. In her world, people were never nice. One always had to watch one's back. There was no such thing as trust, not when one's 'best friend' was a dangerous, psychopathic, attention-craving freak.  
  
"What's wrong, Icy?" Ashley asked, concern prominent in her voice.  
  
"Nuttin's wrong, why?" Icy replied.  
  
"You're mutterin' stuff undah your breath, dat's all."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
Sarah looked at them nervously. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Mentally shrugging, she decided to just go ahead and try to help in the best way she knew how.  
  
"Would you guys like to come get cleaned up before dinner? I mean, you don't HAVE to, but I thought maybe you'd want to."  
  
Icy shot her a look. "Whadda mean by cleanin' up? Washin' our faces?"  
  
Sarah laughed, not unkindly. "Well, that too, I guess, but no, more than that. You know, a quick bath, wash your hair, wash your clothes…" Seeing the two different looks that she was receiving, she trailed off. Ashley looked excited at the prospect of a bath, and Icy looked slightly apprehensive and amused. Ashley turned to Icy excitedly.  
  
"Oh, Icy, think of it, WARM baths an' bein' clean an' smellin' fresh an' well, believe me. It's a nice feelin' when ya haven't really bathed in a long time. I mean, we've been livin' wit' boys, an' I guess dat maybe we get used to all da smells an' da noises," She was breathless from speaking so quickly.  
  
Icy shrugged. "Couldn't hoit," she said. "Sure, Sarah, and t'anks for offerin'."  
  
"Anytime," Sarah smiled. "And after you two bathe, we'll wash your clothes."  
  
"And what are we gonna wear?" Icy asked sardonically.  
  
Sarah seemed somewhat taken aback at Icy's tone. "Oh, well, one of my dresses, of course."  
  
"Ya mean, youse is gonna let a total strangah wear a dress of yours. DAT is strange."  
  
Sarah laughed and motioned the two of them into the washroom.  
  
About an hour later, both Ashley and Icy were decked out in dresses. It was comical to see Icy try to walk and stand correctly in a dress, but no one teased her about it more than she teased herself.  
  
"Isn't it wondahful ta be in a dress, Icy?" Ashley asked, falling back onto Sarah's bed with a contented sigh.  
  
"Speak for yaself, Lucky, but I doesn't know how ta act or nothin' in dis t'ing," Icy said goodheartedly. "How in blazes are ya s'pposed ta move? Or t'ink for dat mattah, even."  
  
Ashley and Sarah spoke in unison. "Oh, it's easy!" All three girls looked at each other and laughed. Mrs. Jacobs poked her head in and smiled.  
  
"Girls, it's time for dinner," she said.  
  
"OK!" they all chorused, then got up and walked into the front room.  
  
"Where's Davey?" Icy questioned, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Oh, he should be here soon," Mr. Jacobs answered. "That boy… he always stays out later now, cause he knows that we'll hold dinner for him. We should speak to him about it, dear," he said, turning to his wife.  
  
Just then David came in, followed by Jack and a cute little boy. "Hey, Icy, how's it goin'?" Jack muttered, throwing a folded piece of paper at her.  
  
"Uh, fine, t'anks," she replied, clearly puzzled.  
  
David spoke up. "Hi, Mama and Papa. Hey, Ashley. Icy, this is my little brother Les."  
  
"Ah, he's cute!" Icy said. "How old are ya, Les?"  
  
"9 and a half," he replied, blushing just a little. "How old are you?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at David and laughed. "Dis boy is cute! How old am I? Ok." Turning back to Les, she said, "18. I'll be 19 in 7 months. Sound ok?"  
  
"Yeah!" Les said, then ran into his room to put his shoes away.  
  
David watched him go, then turned back to everyone else. "I see we have quite a lot of people here tonight," he said.  
  
"Yes, David, we do, but it's ok." Mrs. Jacobs started setting out bowls.  
  
After dinner, all 5 teenagers sat out on the balcony. The three girls were sitting next to each other, and Jack and David were sitting across from them. Jack kept making the weirdest noises, and finally just started laughing.  
  
"Jack Kelly, what on eoith is da mattah wit' you?" Icy said, exasperated.  
  
"Nothin'," he replied, "only dat I'se is nevah seen ya in a dress before!"  
  
Icy started laughing. "Well, I guess dat would explain a lot!"  
  
They kept talking for a while until Mr. Jacobs poked his head out the window. "It's time for you guys to come inside and go to bed," he said.  
  
"Ok, Papa," Sarah and David chorused.  
  
Jack got up to leave. "I'll see ya guys tamorrow at da circulation square."  
  
"G'night!" Ashley and Icy said.  
  
They all went inside. Ashley and Icy followed Sarah into her room.  
  
"Here you go, girls," Sarah said, handing them each a nightgown. "You can use these for now."  
  
"T'anks!" they said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
A few minutes later, all 3 girls had changed and were sitting on Sarah's bed talking.  
  
"So, what's been happening with you, Ashley? I haven't heard anything from or about you since… well, that last time you were here," Sarah asked.  
  
"Oh, well, it's a long story," Ashley said. "I think I'll tell ya--you-- in the morning or tomorrow afternoon or somet'in'."  
  
"Nah, tell 'er now," Icy said, wrapping a bedspread ruffle around her finger. "It's not DAT long of a story when ya get right down to it."  
  
"Please do!" Sarah pleaded, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Ahh, fine!" Ashley said. "But it's going to be a VERY short version. Ok. When I was walkin' back home from here with Skitt, he kinda sorta kissed me, and I kinda sorta kissed him back."  
  
"REALLY?!" Sarah squealed.  
  
"Sssshhhh! Yes," Ashley said, blushing. "It really wasn't that big of a deal."  
  
"Yes, it is! Wow! Your first kiss! And Skittery is so nice, too! Always so friendly and fun and nice and just plain--"  
  
"Did you just say FUN? He's been acting all mopey and stuff. I haven't seen him really happy or anything EVAH," Ashley broke in.  
  
"You haven't? Well, dat's no surprise, he's just been depressed. Get on wit' da story," Icy said impatiently.  
  
"Ok, ok. So I guess when Skittery got back to the Lodging house, Spot was there and was really angry cause his brother Benny was back in town, and Benny was--"  
  
"—And still is--" Icy said vehemently.  
  
"—A traitor Newsie," Ashley said, shooting Icy a look.  
  
"So what does that have to do with you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Basically, Benny showed up at da Lodgin' House an' when da boys wouldn't give in ta 'is demands, Benny threatend ta hiot Ashley, so da boys 'kidnapped' her, wit' 'er faddah's permission, an' she's been livin' wit da boys at da lodgin' house eveah since, learnin' how ta be a newsie an' stuff. She's pretty good at it, too," Icy said.  
  
"Oh, how fascinating! But how horrible for you," Sarah said. "Are you a newsie, too, Icy?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a Brooklyn newsie. Da only reason dat I'm a newsie is cause Spot's my cousin, an' he knows dat I can handle it. Da only t'ing is, dat makes Benny my cousin, too. He's really too old ta be a newsie anymore, though. He's almost 22. But da real reason dat we're heah tonight is dat Benny 'as always kept in contact wit' me, an' has always trusted me. When 'e got back, I was da foist one 'e came to. I found out all dis stuff, about Ashley and stuff, but nevah told 'im. Den when I tried ta defend Ashley from 'im, 'e threatened me. Dat's why we'se is heah tonight, mostly. Plus, Ashley wanted ta see 'er friend again."  
  
"Oh, you poor girls!" Sarah said.  
  
"Ya, it's been interesting. That's why I speak like all of the boys now," Ashley said slowly, trying to speak as she had been taught. "When I get really, really upset, though, I speak like normal. It's very strange."  
  
"I haven't opened dis yet," Icy said suddenly, pulling out the paper that Jack had given her. "I'm kinda afraid ta."  
  
"You read, right?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah… dat's why I'm kinda scared. I can't just look at it an' not see what it says or who it's from."  
  
"Well, it's only going to make you feel worse if you don't read it," Sarah said, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
"Ya, I know," Icy said, then opened it up. She started to read, then sat straight up. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat there, reading silently. When the first tear flowed down her cheek, the rest came very quickly. Yet she made no sound.  
  
"Icy? What's wrong?" Ashley asked softly.  
  
"HEAH!" Icy spat out, suddenly coming to life. "Ya just read what he wrote!"  
  
"Icy," Ashley read out loud, "I can't see ya anymore, I need ta get me a girl dat doesn't present any danger ta my life, an' you'se is just too risky to be in my life. I hope you find happiness an' that you forget me. I just can't be around you, it would be too dangerous for me. Quicksilver."  
  
"See?" Icy said, "He hates me."  
  
"That RAT!" Ashley exclaimed, jumping up from of the bed and pacing around the room. "I can't believe that he would do that to you! What a total and complete waste of your time, Icy! If I could, I would run right across that bridge and punch him in the nose so hard he wouldn't be able to get up! Of all the dirty, rotten, JERKS, I can't believe it!"  
  
Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," Sarah said softly. David poked his head in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Quicksilver just dumped me," Icy said.  
  
"What?! Is that the letter that Jack gave you?" David said, his mind quickly cleared.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Whatevah, I guess," Icy tried to brush it off, but her eyes filled with tears again. Fiercely, she ran the back of her hand over her eyes in order to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Hey, Icy, it's ok. Take it from a guy, he's not worth it. Try not to worry about it, ok? G'night," David said, then disappeared from the doorway.  
  
"Let's go to sleep, ok?" Sarah said. "We can talk about this later."  
  
"Ok," Ashley said. "Ya gonna be ok, Icy?"  
  
Icy nodded.  
  
The 3 girls fell asleep… 


	14. Forbidden to Live

A.N.—thanks to everyone! Thank you amazing-moth for being so supportive of everything, and to star-song and Amanda for being so extremely faithful to the runaway cause!!! I have no clue how close this is to being finished, but hey… what can I say? Oh well…  
  
Well, this is chapter 14. What's going on??? I don't know… I really can't tell anyone what's going on in my head….  
  
One more thing… I'm taking a poll. Why are boys so power hungry? Is it something that they're born with or does it magically appear in most of them around the age of… 2??? Who knows… if anyone has an answer to this, feel free to tell me!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
1 Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Ashley was sitting in Central Park on the little bridge. Her feet were dangling over the sides and she was singing. The air was clean, the sky was blue and no clouds were in sight. In the distance one could see birds flying freely, singing themselves. The whole of New York seemed to be in blissful harmony. People passed Ashley by and smiled at her as she sat there, her mind oblivious to everything but the rippling current softly moving her feet.  
  
A noise made her look up. Skittery was standing on the bank of the stream, only a few feet away, skipping rocks across the surface of the water. His head was down, not allowing Ashley to see his expression. She caught her breath at the sight of his hair gleaming under the sunlight. She had to stop singing.  
  
This sudden silence made Skittery look up. His eyes met with hers and he slowly made his way over to where she was sitting. He sat down next to her and opened his mouth to speak, but no words would form. He tried to sing and found that it worked, and the two of them sat there singing, holding each other's hands and looking at the reflection of the sunlight on the water. Suddenly, Skittery stopped singing and started to tap the wood of the bridge.  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Ashley sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Sarah and Icy do the same.  
  
"What time is it?" Ashley mumbled sleepily.  
  
""I dunno," Icy said, "and whoever woke me up is gonna get it!"  
  
Ashley realized that the sound in her dream was real. Someone was tapping on the window. It was getting louder and more frequent. Sarah grabbed the sheet and gathered it against herself. "I'm scared," she whispered.  
  
"Well, we need ta see who it is," Icy whispered. "Besdies, what could happen? If a person tries ta hiot us, all we'se gotta do is scream. C'mon, open da window."  
  
"No, I can't!" Sarah whimpered. "I'm too scared. I want David. I want Jack. I don't know who I want!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Sarah, stop being such a baby," Ashley said fiercely. The tapping had stopped momentarily. She peered out the curtain. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?!" Sarah and Icy jumped up and bounded over to the window. They all peeked out. The three of them were so busy trying to see outside that they didn't hear the door open behind them.  
  
"What's going on?' a voice came from behind them. The girls jumped and turned around in record time.  
  
"DAVEY!" Icy whispered, her breath ragged. "What da heck do ya t'ink you'se is doing? Scarin' us an' all?"  
  
"It's 2 in the morning, I heard noises, and I heard you guys walking around. I thought something might be wrong."  
  
"There's someone that was tapping at my window," Sarah said, running over to her brother and wrapping her arms around his waist. "We got scared and Ashley looked out the window, and then Icy and I did, but we couldn't see what Ashley saw."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go check it out," David said. His face showed his emotions perfectly. He looked angry and irritated. "No one is going to scare my sister and our friends half-way out of their minds."  
  
He walked quickly over to the window. Only then did the girls notice that he wasn't wearing anything except for his pants and an undershirt. Sarah's face turned scarlet and she hastily muttered an apology to Ashley and Icy.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ashley said. "I've known David since we were in diapers."  
  
"Yeah," Icy put in. "Besides, Ashley's been livin' in da Lodgin' House wit' da boys for a while, an' I'se is lived wit' dem all my life ovah in Brooklyn."  
  
"Hey, you girls, come over here," David said from the window. The girls started walking over slowly, linking their arms together. The window was open and a soft breeze filled the room. It was cold and made Ashley's arms prickle with goosebumps.  
  
David was talking softly to someone on the fire escape. The girls gasped with recognition when they saw who it was.  
  
"Race!"  
  
Racetrack looked up. "Hey, I'se gotta tell ya somethin', Ashley and Icy. By da way, Mush an' Blink are down dere. Can ya goils come out heah?"  
  
"Not in our nightgowns, ya dope!" Icy whispered.  
  
"Since when do ya weah a nightgown?" race questioned.  
  
"Since Sarah was nice enough ta let me use one!"  
  
"Fine, fine. But ya can't let dis get out ta any adults, it'd just make it worse," Race said nervously, twisting his hat in his hands.  
  
"What's going on?" Sarah queried.  
  
"Oh, hey, Sarah," he said, glancing at her momentarily, then turning back to Ashley and Icy. "Not much, but it's big. Da t'ing is, ya can't come back to da lodgin' house, any lodgin' house, heah, Brooklyn, Midtown, da Bronx… anywheah is off-limits ta you goils now."  
  
"Heck, I don't care if I'se is in a night gown, I'm gonna soak the jerk who's gonna try ta enforce dat on me!" Icy said. Ashley and Sarah had to hold her back from climbing out the window.  
  
"C'mon, Icy, calm down," David said. "Listen to what he has to say."  
  
"See, um… dang it! I can't say it! I can't tell ya!" Race looked vulnerable for the first time in a while. "It's too horrible."  
  
"C'mon, Race, ya gotta tell us what's goin' on," Ashley pleaded, slipping back into the voice to which she had become so accustomed in the past few months. "If ya don't, I'm gonna go right down to da lodgin' house RIGHT NOW and see what's goin' on, even if I have ta risk wakin' Jack up an' experiencing his… tempah. And ya know I will."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok. Fine." Race looked around nervously. "Can ya sneak out heah for a few minutes?"  
  
"Just a second," Sarah and David said at the same time, then pulled Ashley and Icy into the room.  
  
"Ok," David said, "it's late and everyone's tired, but I think that you girls need to hear what Race has to say. It makes a lot of sense and it's going to keep you safe, all of us, cause like it or not, Sarah, we're in this too." Sarah's face registered slight shock as the full impact hit her. David went on. "I'm going to let you two girls go outside. The only catch is this. You have to let Sarah and me come with you, and I don't think you'll really have a problem with that."  
  
"Nah, no problem dere," Icy said. "Got any problems wit' dat, Ash?"  
  
"Nah, not really. Ok, dat's fine, David," Ashley said.  
  
"Ok, then, let's go. But, girls, get a sweater or something."  
  
The girls all grabbed a blanket each.  
  
When they climbed out the window, the 4 teens saw that Blink and Mush had joined Race on the fire escape.  
  
"Hey, dere," Icy said. "What's goin' on dat's so important dat ya have ta wake us up at 2 a.m.?"  
  
"Dey took Boots!" Mush blurted out.  
  
"What?!?" Ashley's and Icy's jaws dropped wide open.  
  
"Yeah, Benny came in an' started yellin', an' da boys wit' 'im grabbed boots before he could react and' took 'im away. Dey kidnapped 'im!"  
  
"An' you boys just stood dere an' let 'im get away wit' dat?" Icy demanded, clearly furious.  
  
"Of course not! We tried fightin' back, but dere were too many of dem," Mush said. "It was horrible, an' dey hoit Jack an' Skitttery, cause—"  
  
"Shut up, Mush!" Blink burst in.  
  
"What…" Ashley said.  
  
"What did he say?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Da boys was standin' up for ya two goils. Benny was t'reatening ta hoit ya goils an' hunt ya down an' stuff, an' calling ya names an' well, Skittery threw a punch at Benny. Den quicksilver jumped in an' tried ta hoit Skittery, tried ta get 'im off, an' Jack jumped in an' tried ta knock quicksilver down an' it just got out of hand cause da boys on Benny's side were all big an' MEAN," Race explained. "So now ya goils can't come back to da lodgin' houses cause it's too dangerous. Benny has posts everywheah."  
  
"QUICKSILVER was involved wit' dis! I'm gonna kill 'im, I'm gonna run ovah dere an' kill 'im! Dat lousy, no-good ex-boyfriend!" Icy was standing, her blanket forgotten on the ground.  
  
"Ex?" Blink asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah," Icy said, "he broke up wit' me tonight, an' in a LETTER, da coward, an' told me dat 'e couldn't be involved wit' me cause 'e needed ta have more security dan dat!"  
  
"Oh, wow…" Race said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Aw, shut up, ya little boy," Icy snapped. Race looked hurt for a brief moment, but then spoke.  
  
"Well, ya goils just needed ta know dat, so I guess we'll say our goodbyes now. It was nice getting' ta know ya, Lucky. Icy, I'm sure we'll see ya latah sometime. I mean, spot's youse cousin."  
  
"Ya make it sound like we'se is nevah gonna see each othah again," Ashley said. "C'mon, dis'll end soon. Benny can only hold out so long, right?"  
  
"Sure, kid," Race said, winking at her.  
  
The sun was starting to rise.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize dat is was getting so late out heah," Race said. "We'se gotta go. Bye."  
  
The 3 boys hugged the three girls, and shook David's hand. As they started to walk down the fire escape and back to the Lodging House, Ashley turned around and yelled after them. "How's Skittery?"  
  
"He's gonna make it, don't worry. He'll be fine," Race said with a smile. "I'll tell 'im dat ya asked about 'im!"  
  
"What? Oh, um…" Ashley blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
Race laughed and walked away.  
  
Ashley turned to climb back into Sarah's room. The others were already there and started laughing.  
  
"Girl, you've got it bad!" 


	15. Victory

A.N.--Thank you to Rae Kelly! Thanks to all the others who have been faithfully reviewing; without you guys, I would surely lose faith in this story! (  
  
Disclaimer: the Newsies do not belong to me, they belong to Disney unfortunately… oh well. Ashley, her parents, Icy and Quicksilver, Benny, Zipper, and all other non-Disney characters do belong to me.  
  
1 Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Race came running in the door. "Ok, Jack, mission accomplished, dey aren't gonna be comin' for a while unless dey feel like dey need ta."  
  
"What?! I told ya ta tell dem not ta come a'tall!" Jack's stomach was still hurting him, he was tired, and didn't really feel like compromising.  
  
"Well, ya know goils, dey ain't gonna listen, so when dey say dat dey won't come, dey will, but only when dey t'ink dere needed," Race said. He looked around the room leerily. "Where are da othah fellahs?"  
  
"Itey and Dutchey went to Brooklyn ta warn Spot an' da othahs about stayin' on guard for da rest of da night. Snipeshooter, Snoddy, an' Specs went ta Midtown ta warn Zippah 'bout t'ings, an' Pie-eatah went ta da Bronx wit' Skittery ta tell Connah ta watch out."  
  
"Benny always hated Connah's bruddah," Race mused. "Yeah, it'd be good ta warn 'im."  
  
"Where are Mush an' Blink?" Jack asked. "Did ya get separated?"  
  
"Nah, de're downstairs," Race answered. "Kloppman was amazed ta see us up so early. Ya know, 'e gets up, walks into da room, an' dere we are, comin' in da front door! It was pretty funny."  
  
"Dat means 'e should be comin' up da stairs any second," Jack muttered. " 'e ain't gonna be too happy when 'e sees dat all da boys are gone. Dis has been happenin' WAY too many times."  
  
"Well, I mean, dere ain't much dat we can do 'bout it. We'se is tryin' ta keep everyone safe, dat's all. An' if dat means goin' out at a God- forsaken hour, den it means exactly dat," Race said stubbornly.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Race spun around quickly and Jack slowly and painfully turned. Blink was standing there, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What, Blink?" Jack scowled.  
  
"I was just talkin' ta one of Connah's boys!"  
  
Race and Jack jumped back suddenly, as though they had run into an invisible wall.  
  
"Why would Connah be ovah heah? Or one of 'is boys for dat mattah? Dere from da Bronx… dat's not exactly next door, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, well, 'e was! An'--"  
  
Mush ran into the room. "Benny's been caught!" he yelled, cutting Blink off, and receiving a dirty look from him in the process. "Oh, uh, sorry, Blink," he apologized, clearly understanding the reason for the look.  
  
Race ran over to Mush. "Are ya serious? Ya can't be serious! Tell me dat you're serious, please!" he said excitedly, shaking Mush's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I am serious, Race!" Mush said, laughing. "Isn't it great?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said. "Now let me get dis straight heah. Ya expect me ta believe dat Benny got caught?" The look on his face was one of amusement mingled with curiosity.  
  
"Dat's what we said," Blink said, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back onto the doorframe. "Oh, sorry, Kloppman," he said, as he moved out of the way.  
  
" 'Ey, what's this?" Kloppman asked. "Why is it dat only half of you boys are here?"  
  
"Well, Kloppman, da rest of dem are gone already," Jack said. "Dere scoutin'."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good," Kloppman said. "But it makes my job less fun." He walked out the door and down the stairs, and could be heard mumbling to himself.  
  
"Improvin' da truth, huh, jack?" Crutchy said from across the room.  
  
Everyone looked over to where he was and saw him sitting up and smiling.  
  
Hey, Crutchy!" Race said, walking over. He handed him his crutch.  
  
"Thanks," Crutchy said. "What's all da excitement about?" he asked, swinging his legs out over the floor. "Da boys aren't back yet?"  
  
"Nah, but dey should be getting back soon," Jack said. "good ta see ya up, an' wit'out Kloppman having ta yell."  
  
"Mush did dat for 'im," Crutchy smiled.  
  
Skittery was making his way home to the lodging house. He had just gotten done talking to Connor about Benny. Pie-eater was still back there, planning to return home in a few hours. Skittery mentally slapped himself. He had wanted to go to David's place with the other boys to warn Ashley and Icy not to return to any lodging house for a while. He wanted to see Ashley so badly right now. Being away from her, even for just one day, was too much for him. He knew he probably sounded really possessive, that he shouldn't be this attached to someone who obviously didn't feel the same way in return… he was just a brother to her. At least that's what he was TRYING to convince himself of. He knew that's what she said, but he couldn't stop hoping…  
  
He stopped walking and looked around the street. He didn't know what he was looking for. He had had such an odd dream, a wonderful one, but an odd one. Then Benny had done his stupid surprise attack.  
  
Skittery wanted to run over to David's and see if Ashley was ok. He knew about Quicksilver, and how he had broken up with Icy. He could just imagine the pain she ws going through, having a stupid break-up note like that, then finding out a few hours later that he was working with Benny to bring her friends and even family down.  
  
Try as he could though, he couldn't put the sweetness of it all out of his head. If he had been at David's, he wouldn't have seen Benny take his mighty fall. Skittery smiled as he thought about the way, that miraculous way in which it had all played out….  
  
"I don't know about you girls, but dere is no way I can get back to sleep. Besides, da sun is out, da Newsies should be out soon, an' it's time for us ta leave, Ashley," Icy was saying.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Race said?" Sarah asked in a panic. "It's not safe. I won't let you go out, and I know Dvid won't."  
  
"I have a feeling it'll be ok," Ashley said supportively. "I mean, just a couple of days ago, Icy and I were in really big trouble and we came out of it fine."  
  
Icy had suddenly gone pale. "Uh, Ashley, maybe we shouldn't do nothin' yet. Yeah, we need ta stay heah," she said firmly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm just rememberin' what Benny said ta me. 'e called me a slut an' said dat I'd bettah watch it."  
  
"Hey, Icy, it's ok," Ashley said comfortingly, putting an arm around Icy's shoulders. "He's not going to hurt you again. Trust me." Ashley's voice was soothing.  
  
"How do ya know? What can ya do ta stop a madman?" Icy said angrily.  
  
"Like I said, I feel like it's going to be ok. Don't ask me how I know this, but Benny's not going to be around much longer."  
  
Sarah perked up. "His demise is come!" she said.  
  
Icy and Ashley laughed. "Yeah!" they said together.  
  
The three girls put their arms around each other and walked out into the front room. David was there, getting ready to go out to the circulation square.  
  
"Hey, girls," he said, his shoulders drooping wearily. "I'm leaving. I want you to stay around here, is that clear?"  
  
"Is he really gonna get away wit' talkin' ta us like dat?" Icy whispered to Ashley. "Sarah's not gonna do anyt'ing about it, is she."  
  
Ashley smiled. "Oh, yes, she will," she whispered back.  
  
Ashley was right. Sarah walked over to David, looked him in the eye, and said firmly, "And what exactly do you propose doing to make us?"  
  
David seemed slightly perturbed by his sister's refusal to adhere to his word. "Sarah, please don't argue with me to day. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Sarah challenged him. "C'mon, David, you can't just bully me, bully US around."  
  
"I'm not bullying anyone, Sarah!" David half-way yelled. "I'm trying to look out for you! You're my sister, and I don't want to see anything happen to you! I know more of what goes on out there than you do."  
  
"And Icy and Ashley know more than you do. If they think it's safe, and if I think it's safe to walk out of this place, then we'll be fine. David, you can't force us to stay confined in this apartment. I have to go to work, and you have to go selling, and Icy and Ashley need to make sure that their friends are ok."  
  
"I don't care!" David was yelling now.  
  
"David, is everything all right?" Mr. Jacobs said, walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, yes, Papa, I'm sorry," David said quickly, turning a slight shade of red. Sarah looked somewhat glad of the interruption and walked back over to Ashley and Icy.  
  
"Well, your mother and I are trying to get ready, so if you wouldn't mind getting Les up. He needs to go to school today. We've let him stay home too long."  
  
"Yes, Papa," Sarah said. Mr. Jacobs nodded and walked back to his room.  
  
Silence filled the room for a moment. Icy cleared her throat.  
  
Sarah jolted suddenly and spoke. "I'd better get Les up. School starts in less than an hour. Ashley, do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure," Ashley replied, following Sarah out of the room.  
  
David and Icy were left standing there alone. David started moving things around, and trying hard to not look at her.  
  
"Hey, Davey, what's wrong?" Icy asked sarcastically. "Can't stand having someone disagree wit' you?"  
  
"No, it's not that," he replied sharply, looking at her suddenly. "I just don't like losing my temper like that in front of girls."  
  
"How long have I known ya? I've seen ya lose your tempah before."  
  
"Not like that, though. Not around family. And well, no offense, but I just always thought of you as a Brooklander, one of the rough and mean Newsies that really didn't care much about anything."  
  
Icy laughed. "Oh, so I'm just one of the guys, right? Ok. I can live wit' dat. But ya'd bettah listen up, Davey," she said, her tone changing. "No goil would evah, EVAH hoit a person like boys hoit goils. No goil would evah even t'ink about it, ya undahstand?"  
  
"Actually…" David said, his eyes glittering.  
  
Icy glanced at him quizzically. "What?" she asked.  
  
Just then, Sarah and Ashley walked back in, followed by a sleepy Les. "Hi, David," he said. "Hi, um.. um.."  
  
"Icy," Icy said. "Heya, Les. Ready for school?"  
  
Les's face fell. "Yeah. But I'd rather sell papes with Jack and David than go to school."  
  
"But your friends are all dere," Icy said.  
  
"Nah, my friends are Boots and Snipeshooter," Les replied. "They're the ones that taught me stuff about friendship. Not the boys at school. They're just wimps!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "C'mon, Les, let's go," Sarah said kindly. "I'll drop you off at school on my way to work."  
  
"Ok," Les said reluctantly, pulling on a jacket and grabbing his books off the table.  
  
"Bye, Ashley. Bye, Icy. Oh, and David. Let them go with you to the Lodging House today or the Circulation Square or wherever it is you go. And if you're worried, don't be. Benny's never seen them in dresses before from what I hear." Sarah went out the door with Les following.  
  
David stared incredulously at the door. "Did she-- What she—what the—"  
  
"Yes, David, she just left. Yes, David, she did without your permission. Yes, David, we are going with you to the Circulation Square. So there's no arguing about it." Ashley stood there, hands on hips, ready to be crossed.  
  
"Ashley Jenkins! Fine! You'll have your way today. But at the first sign of anything happening, you're getting escorted straight back home, understand?"  
  
"Great!" Ashley said. "C'mon, Icy! Let's get ready!"  
  
"I have to leave in 5 minutes!" David yelled at their retreating figures.  
  
"Fine!" Icy yelled back.  
  
10 minutes later, Ashley and Icy emerged, hair in place, dresses on, and looking quite lovely. David took no notice of any of it. "C'mon, I'm late!" he said, glancing at his watch. "We can't run cause you girls will mess up Sarah's dresses if you do."  
  
They were almost to the circulation square when Icy saw Skittery. "Hey, Skittery!" she yelled out. Ashley looked around and saw him. "Wow," she breathed. "He's ok. And he's SMILING of all things."  
  
Skittery heard a girl's voice calling him. He saw David walking over with two girls. It took him a moment to recognize who they were. It finally struck him that it was Ashley and Icy walking with David. He hadn't see Ashley in girl's clothes for a very long time, and he had never seen Icy in a dress before. But the sight of Ashley took his breath away.  
  
'Hey, Skitt!" David said, meeting up with him. "What's going on? I thought Benny attacked last night."  
  
"He did."  
  
"So, why the smile?"  
  
"We caught 'im!"  
  
Ashley and Icy screamed. David stepped back quickly, his hands flying up to his hair.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yeah, we caught 'im latah last night. It was really nice! Ya should've seen da look on 'is face!" Skittery said.  
  
Ashley and Icy both threw themselves at Skittery in a giant hug. His face registered surprise, but he hugged them back.  
  
"Yeah, I knew ya'd be happy," he said.  
  
The girls detached themselves from Skittery and gave David a hug. Ashley had started crying and felt so happy she thought she would burst inside.  
  
David let the firls go and they all started walking the rest of the short distance to the circulation Square.  
  
"So what happened?" Icy asked.  
  
"Well," Skittery said, "it went like dis--"  
  
"Lucky!" Race ran over and spun Ashley around. "welcome back!"  
  
A.N.—I know I'm evil… no one gets to find out how it all went down… not until next chapter at least… hehehehehehe! 


	16. Celebration

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
"Race!" Ashley squealed as he put her down. "I've missed you… since this morning!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, dat's ta be expected," Race replied with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, move aside, Race," Jack said, walking up. "Hey, Ashley, how's it goin'? Did ya miss me?"  
  
"Yeah, Cowboy, as much as could be expected… maybe a little bit less, maybe a little bit more. Ya nevah know, huh?" she teased.  
  
"Ya sure look different now, what wit' da hair an' da dress, an' all clean an' pretty."  
  
"Yeah, ya recognize da dress? It's Sarah's."  
  
"Well, no kiddin'," Jack said, pretending to be quite shocked. "WELL! I nevah would've guessed! Tahnk ya for informin' me of dat, Ashley!" he glanced over at Icy. "Well, now, Davey, who's dis?"  
  
David opened his mouth to speak, but Ashley jumped in. "Dis is Ic--" Icy elbowed Ashley's side, "Uh, Isabel. Yeah. My friend Isabel. She lives by the Jacobs, at least recently."  
  
Jack smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Isabel."  
  
"Hey, Kelly, are ya blind?" Icy said sardonically.  
  
"What? Holy cow, Icy?!" His jaw dropped open wide. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I'se is a lady now, Jack. At least for today, dis skirt is so dang uncomfortable," she retorted. "And really, ta t'ink dat you'd recognize Ashley but not recognize me! I feel so hoit!"  
  
"Icy, in da many yeahs dat I've knowed ya, I've nevah even thought about seein' ya in a dress. You'se is Spot's cousin. An' Ashley, well, I've seen 'er before all dressed up." Jack was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Ya saw me last night, ya dope!" Icy said, arms flying.  
  
"Oh yeah… well, maybe I t'ought I was dreamin' then or somethin'."  
  
"Oh, so now ya dream about me?"  
  
"No! Who said that? Why da heck would I dream about you?"  
  
"Cause ya know dat… well, ya might."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is, Icy. Ya t'ink dat—"  
  
"Ok!" Race yelled. "Shut up! Jack, forget it. Icy, calm down. It was a stupid, honest mistake. Icy, for da record, I did recognize ya, ok? Jack's a little more tired dan da rest of us an' I t'ink ya know why."  
  
"Oh! Dat's right!" Ashley said. "Are ya ok, Jack? I mean, Benny didn't almost kill ya or nothin', right?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, just a little stomachache, dat's all. Dat boy can punch like ya wouldn't believe," he said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Which brings me back ta—" Skittery started, only to be interrupted by the circulation Bell. "Dang it!"  
  
"What?" Jack asked, walking towards the distribution center.  
  
"He was going to tell us what happened last night with Benny," David explained, following Jack and being followed by everyone else.  
  
"Oh, yeah, youse was there, huh, Skittery. Well, you'll have time while everyone's in line. Don't worry about it," Jack said over his shoulder to Skittery, who was walking alongside Ashley.  
  
"I wanted to tell it now," Skittery mumbled.  
  
Ashley spoke up softly. "You were there?" Skittery nodded. "Oh my gosh, Skittery. You could have been hurt… or worse."  
  
"Nah, not really. Benny hates Connah's family more dan he hates me, I can tell ya dat," Skittery replied. "And besides, I really didn't get in no one's way. I was scared though."  
  
"I'm sure you were very brave," Ashley said. She looked up to where Jack and David were in line. They were talking animatedly. Probably rehashing last night to each other, she thought. She saw Icy standing back with Racetrack, the two of them goofing off. She remembered what Icy and Sarah had told her about Skittery being so alive and happy before all of this had happened, and felt that she would give almost anything to see him that way. She decided to not bring it up, though, and instead said, "So, Skitt, what did happen," loud enough for Icy, Jack, Race, and David to hear. The other 4 teens came back over to where Ashley and Skittery were standing to hear what was going to be said.  
  
"It was so amazing!" Skittery said, coming suddenly alive. "Well, let me back up. Around 1:00 Benny came to da Lodgin' House an' attacked. Benny an' Quicksilvah were bein' all stupid an' spoutin' off junk about Ashley and Icy, an I punched Benny, which actually did more harm dan good."  
  
"Actually, ya caught 'im off guard," Race interjected. " 'e would've hoit more people if ya wouldn't have stepped in like dat."  
  
"Oh… well, anyway, by da time dat we got everyti'ng figured out, bout what to do an' stuff, it was almost 2, which was around da time dat Race, Mush an' Blink got ovah to your house, David." David nodded as Skittery went on. "Well, Pie-eater and me went ovah ta da Bronx ta warn Connah bout Benny, cause Benny HATES Connah's family."  
  
"Who's Conner?" Ashley whispered to Icy.  
  
"He's da leadah of da Bronx Newsies, an' Benny hated 'is oldah brothah for bailin' on 'im last time 'e was in town. Boys," Icy whispered back.  
  
"—An den once we got dere, Connah had been asleep already, so we had da unpleasant task of wakin' da sleepin' beauty. Nothin' like waking up in da middle of da night an' seein' a half-strangah's face. At least a half- strangah at dat time of night. Oh, uh, 40 papes. T'anks. Anyways, so we get Connah up an' explain what's goin' on, an' he gets MAD. AS in, Spot wouldn't wanna mess wit' 'im. Pie-eatah says to 'im, 'so watch out, he's comin' and 'e ain't too happy, neither,' an' Connah yells, 'Yeah, well I sure as heck ain't!' Den he an' his boys got all prepared for battle it seemed like."  
  
"Ok, so I bet Benny came in and you guys were dere an 'e laughed, called ya a bunch of names, den you beat da crap out of 'im, right?" Icy asked.  
  
"Dat's basically what it came down to. He thought it was real funny how Connah was tryin' ta stand up to 'im. He must a forgotten dat Bronx boys don't try… dey do. But it was really nice," he continued, all of them approaching the gate with their papers. "He got Connah really mad, an' dat was on top of Connah's getting woken up. Connah just plain attacked Benny, knocked 'im down, an' den Quicksilvah tried jumpin' in ta help Benny along wit' da rest of Benny's boys, an' Connah's boys jumped Benny's boys, an' it actually went down really good dis time. Benny's gone. Dey dragged 'im ovah ta da train yards, an let 'im sit deah, unconscious, den dey were planning ta go to da bulls dis mornin'."  
  
"Why would Benny's side get beat that easily?" David asked.  
  
"Well, Spot's boys gave 'im a pretty rough time, too. Dey weren't prepared, but dey still were able ta hoit a few people."  
  
"Poor Spot," Ashley said. "Having to fight against his own bruddah. Dat must be a shallow victory."  
  
"Yeah, well, he'll be ok. He always is," Icy said. "Believe me, he'll be fine."  
  
"Well, sorry ta interrupt dis little chat-fest, but we've gotta go sell," Jack interrupted. "So, LADIES, if ya would kindly excuse us and meet us at Tibby's around noon, an' we'll celebrate da capture of Benny an' 'is gang."  
  
"Well, where are we supposed ta go till den?" Icy asked sternly.  
  
"Ah, I dunno. Feel like taggin' along wit' some of da guys?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure!" both girls chorused at once.  
  
"Ok, den, uh… Ashley, you go wit' uh…" Jack looked around, trying to find someone. "You go wit' Mush. He's harmless enough, I'd trust 'im."  
  
"And you wouldn't trust me with Skittery or someone else?" Ashley asked, indignant.  
  
"Not wit' Skittery. Not wit' what Race told me that ya said to him." Jack winked at Ashley as she stared at him, confused. Skittery was looking at Ashley, an identical expression on his face. Jack went on. "Ya know, about askin' if 'e was ok, den blushin'."  
  
Ashley's face colored. "Race! I am gonna kill you! What da heck?"  
  
Skittery looked at Ashley and laughed. "Ya wanted ta know if I was ok? Oh, dat's great!"  
  
"Yeah, sure it is," Ashley mumbled. "Fine, I'll go wit' Mush. Who is Icy goin' wit'?"  
  
"She'll go wit'… uh, Race. Yeah."  
  
"Excuse me, Jack, but I t'ink I can make my own decisions!" Icy said.  
  
"What, ya don't wanna go wit' me?" Race asked indignantly.  
  
"It's not dat, Race, it's just… I did wanna go wit' ya, but Kelly just had ta make up my mind for me, huh."  
  
"I can read ya like a book, kid," Jack said, smirking.  
  
"Who ya callin' a kid dere, ya little boy of 17," Icy snapped. "Listen, fine, let's just go sell. We'se is already lost 15 minutes by arguin'."  
  
"Sounds good ta me," Ashley said.  
  
"Just remember, girls," David said, "Don't try shouting out headlines. Ashley, keep to your 'educated' voice, and Icy, try to imitate what you've heard from Ashley and my sister the last few days."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, I know you're still worrying. It's gonna be ok," Ashley said, then went off to find Mush.  
  
Icy and Race looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's go, Icy," Race said, and they started off down the street, talking to each other animatedly between headline shout-outs.  
  
Jack slung an arm around David's shoulders. "C'mon, Davey, it's a good day, da foist day in a while dat we can walk around wit'out getting' worried."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm worried about the girls. As much as Ashley talks about loving this life, I think she's been missing her family," David said, concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't t'ink it's only Ashley day you'se is worried about."  
  
David glanced quickly at Jack then down at the ground for a moment then looked up and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jack."  
  
Jack laughed. "SURE, ya don't Dave. Sure ya don't."  
  
"Lucky, c'mon, ya can't yell out like dat!" Mush pleaded.  
  
"And why not?" Ashley asked, tossing her hair.  
  
"It's just dat… well, when a guy has ta have a goil help 'im, it gets kinda bad for business… den da Brooklyn people start callin' ya a sissy, an'… well, ya know what I'm talkin' about, Lucky."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, Mush," Ashley apologized. "I guess it's just in my system now."  
  
"Ok, yeah, Lucky, whatevah," Mush laughed. "Just try, OK? I don't need da othah boys on my case ovah dis."  
  
The two walked along in silence down an alley, one that was surprisingly well-lit for that part of Manhattan. Ashley broke the silence with a sigh that could have made an emperor of China pay attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mush asked. "Are ya OK?"  
  
"Yeah, Mush, I am, but… I really miss my family. An' now… I'm getting' ta be really confused about a lot of stuff, like do I wanna come back heah after I go home an' still sell da papes, or if I wanna go back ta school, or if I wanna do both by goin' ta school in da day an' sellin' at night, an' well, I wanna do both, but that wold leave me no time for my family an'…" she trailed off, her expression cloudy and stormlike.  
  
Mush cleared his throat. Once a long time ago, he had to deal with girls and their emotions… girls that he wasn't seeing, that was. He didn't know how to respond to this, none of the boys really did, unless it was Race or someone charming like that. He decided to stammer out what help he could. "Well, Lucky, I don't know what ta tell ya, but I know dat whatevah choice ya make, everyone around heah is gonna support your decision an' if ya do decide ta leave, den everyone is gonna miss ya."  
  
Ashley looked at him gratefully. "Thanks, Mush," she said, then attacked him in a huge hug. "You're one of the best surrogate brothers that I ever had!"  
  
Mush laughed and they continued walking out of the alley. "Hey, before we start sellin' again, let me ask ya somethin'. Why do ya always insist on confusin' us by switchin' back an' forth wit' your way of talkin'?"  
  
"It's just habit now, I guess," Ashley replied, tossing her head with false conceit. "I spent most of my life speaking the proper way as some would call it, then for 3 months straight had to speak the way you all do. So it got into my head."  
  
Mush shrugged. "Whateveh. RABID SQUIRREL KILLS DUCKS IN DA PARK!"  
  
At noon, Tibby's was filled with joyous Newsies, and not just from Manhattan. Some Brooklyn kids were there as was to be expected, and even some boys from Midtown had come, which was an interesting phenomenon. The boys from Brooklyn and the Midtown boys sat on opposite sides of the room, eying each other suspiciously. But that was to be expected even with the celebration. Skittery had just gotten there and upon walking in had seen Spot.  
  
"Heya, Skittery!" Spot yelled. "Good ta see ya! Come on ovah heah!"  
  
"Hey, Spot," Skittery smiled, "What's goin' on with ya?"  
  
"Well, my brothah's gone, my boys happy, an' no one is gonna get hoit anymore, except for maybe those Midtown fellahs if dey don't stop bein' so blasted unfriendly," Spot said.  
  
"Maybe you should be da foist ta say hi," Skittery suggested, mentally smacking himself for trying to make Spot do anything.  
  
"What?!" Yep. The anticipated response.  
  
"Forget I said anything," Skittery said. "Has Ashley gotten heah yet?"  
  
Spot laughed. "Still stuck on her, huh?" Skittery flushed in reply. "Yeah, dat's what I thought," Spot continued, hitting Skittery's arm. "She's a good lil' goil, dat's for sure. But if ya t'ink dat ya love 'er den tell 'er."  
  
"Nah, I don't t'ink dat I love 'er, but I could. I know dat she doesn't really have feelings for me anymore, an it hoits like crazy, but… do I love 'er? In time."  
  
"Well, from what I've seen, someti'ngs dere between you two. Stop lying to yourself, Skitt. It ain't becomin' ta your… eyes. Ain't your colah or somethin' like dat." Spot moved off to talk to Jack, leaving Skittery standing there all confused.  
  
"What in da name of Saint Patrick did 'e mean by dat?" he muttered.  
  
"I don't know, but it must have meant something or ya wouldn't be talkin' to yourself." A voice came from behind him. Skittery jumped and spun around to see Ashley.  
  
"Ashley Jenkins!" he said loudly. "Don't scare me like dat!"  
  
She smiled and laughed. "Well, what do ya want me ta do? Send someone else ovah ta scare ya?"  
  
"Oh, Ashley, you are strange."  
  
"An' you, sir are crazy," she retorted. "So, who are all dese people dat I've nevah seen before?"  
  
"Well, dat's Zippah, he's da leadah ovah in Midtown. I really don't know why da Midtown fellahs are heah, Benny nevah really messed wit' dem, an also, it's just surprising dat dey'd show up when dey knew dat Spot was gonna be heah." Skittery said.  
  
"What does Spot have to do with it?' Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, see, I don't know why we nevah told ya, but everyone has a rival. Brooklyn an' Manhattan have always been friends. It just has always been dat way. But Brooklyn an' Midtown, dey don't get along, which makes relations between Manhattan an' Midtown kinda strained. An' our rival is Harlem for some reason, an' da story behind dat is long an' complicated an well… grudges are always kept forevah. I guess it shouldn't be dat way, but it is."  
  
"Oh, dat must be fun. So, dat Zippah boy, he's kinda arrogant?" Ashley queried.  
  
"Yeah," Skittery answered, "an' 'e don't like ta be told what ta do, eithah. All da goils like 'im though, and 'e ain't too shy about tellin' people dat."  
  
Ashley shivered involuntarily. "How nice. Well, as long as he stays away from me."  
  
Skittery's face clouded. "Yeah, he'd bettah."  
  
Zipper Jones looked around the room. It was weird being in Manhattan. Just plain strange. He hadn't seen some of these boys for a very long time. There was Jack and then there was Spot… the leaders of the alliance, the unwritten alliance between Manhattan and Brooklyn. He nd his boys had come over to Manhattan after hearing about the undoing of the Benny thing. Whatever had happened there, Zipper wanted to make sure that everything was going to be ok in Midtown and that nothing would affect him. When he hadn't joined up with the rest of the Newsies a few months ago when hearing that Benny was back, things had gotten more strained. He wondered why boys were sent to tell him that there were going to attacks the night before. Oh well. 'Just means that those Manhattan wusses got less sleep than I did,' he thought, smirking to himself. Benny had never messed with him or his boys. No skin off his nose.  
  
Zipper caught sight of a girl. She was really very pretty. Short, long auburn hair… little upturned nose… yes. He wanted her. Who was that she was talking to? Ah. Zipper knew that boy. One of Jack's boys, Skittery. Yeah. Skittery was weak in Zipper's opinion. Liked girls because of their minds, their personalities, not because of what he could get. What a loser.  
  
Zipper decided to try to get that girl… right now. Sauntering over to her and to Skittery, he leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "Hey, toots."  
  
The girl jumped. "What did you just call me?" she asked at once, facing him, eyes flashing.  
  
"Toots," Zipper said. "What's your name, Doll? I'm Zippah. Leadah of da Midtown Newsies."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, boy, I'se knows who ya are," the girl said, tossing her hair in fury. "And ya shouldn't bothah findin' out any information 'bout me. If ya try, you'll just fail… miserably, too." She turned back to Skittery.  
  
Zipper was shocked. Most girls flirted with him and tried to get on his good side. He tried again. "Ok, Sweet thing, c'mon, tell me your name, please," he said, trying the 'sweeter' approach.  
  
"Did you not heah me imply to ya ta get out of heah? Ok, let me say it for ya. GO AWAY!" the girl said patronizingly. "Got it? Good." Once again she turned to Skittery and started talking to him again.  
  
Zipper was about to try one last time when he saw Jack and that educated boy David walk in. If this girl was connected with Jack's boys in any way, Zipper wasn't going to mess with her when Jack was around. He decided to leave her alone for now.  
  
"Ok, girly, I'm gonna go now, but I'll make sure ta see ya around. Come on ovah ta Midtown, ok?"  
  
She just ignored him. Disgruntled, he walked over to his boys. "C'mon, we're going," he commanded, then walked out the door, giving one last glance to the girl. She'd better not mess with me next time I'm in Manhattan, he thought.  
  
Ashley watched Zipper leave with his boys. Disgusted, she turned to Skittery.  
  
"Of all da noive!" she almost yelled in his face. Just cause 'e t'inks dat all da goils are in love wit' 'im, 'e t'inks dat I will just throw myself all ovah 'im if 'e even says hi! Boy, I hate boys like dat!"  
  
"Yeah," Skittery said, "so do i. But just keep lettin' 'im know dat you ain't gonna be messed with. He'll actually forget about you by da time 'e gets outta Manhattan. He'll see some othah goil and go after her."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Ashley laughed. "Hey! There's Jack and David!" she waved frantically to get their attention. Race and Icy walked in and saw her, so they walked over there, too. "Hey, guys!"  
  
"Heya, Ashley," Jack said. "Enjoyin' da party?"  
  
"Yeah, except for some supposed hot shot named Zipper tryin' ta get me ta fall madly in love wit' 'im."  
  
Race, Jack, and Icy exchanged looks. "Zippah? As in Midtown's Zippah?" Race asked.  
  
"Yeah," Skittery said. "One an' da same."  
  
"What on earth—" Jack muttered. "Hey, Spot! Come ovah heah!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah, boys? What's goin' on?" Spot asked, calmly walking over.  
  
"Zippah Jones was tryin' ta hit on Ashley, dat's all," Icy said, her voice clearly suiting her name.  
  
"What?!" Spot asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, Spot, Zippah. What was Midtown doin' heah in da foist place?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess dey wanted ta heah about Benny. I sure as heck didn't inite dem ovah. Dat ain't my place, dis ain't Brooklyn, ya know? I thought dat maybe dey just wanted to heah da news, not dat my bruddah evah gave dem any trouble." Spot looked angry at having been treated like he was wrong.  
  
"Well, whatevah, at least I didn't take him up on anything," Ashley said, noticing the growing tension. "It'll be ok, guys."  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, "I guess you're right. Ok."  
  
David smiled. "Ok."  
  
Ashley and Icy were talking on their way back to the Jacob's apartment later that night. David was ahead of them, just enough to give hem privacy for their 'girly speakings' as he referred to it.  
  
"So, Lucky, what now?" Icy asked. "Ya gonna go back? To your parents, I mean? An' ta school?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Ashley sighed. "I thought about it and realized that I can't stay here., but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget you guys. It just means that we won't see each other as often. I'm going to come and visit both the Manhattan and Brooklyn lodging houses whenever I can. I think I shall go back home in the morning."  
  
"Oh, well... ok," Icy said, looking at the ground. "Skittery is gonna miss ya. He likes you, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ashley said. "I don't know if I like him in that way or not. It's all so confusing right now. I think I do then I think I don't, and when that happens, I get the pleasure of having dreams about him which just confuses me more."  
  
"Yeah," Icy said, "but I know what you mean about confusion," her eyes focusing on David's back.  
  
As if on cue, David turned around and said, "You girls doing ok back there?"  
  
Icy blushed slightly and Ashley caught it. "Oh, man…" she breathed. 'Yeah, Davey, we're fine!" She yelled before confronting her friend.  
  
"Icy!" she whispered loudly. "You like my brother type?"  
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHH!" Icy whispered. "I'm confused. I don't know what I feel. Foist with Quicksilver and now with Dave. I really don't know, ok?"  
  
Ashley squealed with delight. "This is so fun!" she said, throwing her arm around Icy's shoulder. "It's gonna be great!" 


	17. Talks

Chapter 17  
  
  
  
After dinner, Sarah, Ashley, and Icy were about to make an exit into Sarah's room for their second and last night there.  
  
"Sarah," Mrs. Jacobs reprimanded, "it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight."  
  
"Oh, yes, Ma'am," Sarah replied sheepishly, "I'm sorry." She turned to the girls. "It'll just take a few minutes."  
  
"Heck, we're gonna help ya!" Icy proclaimed. "I'se nevah done woman's woik before! this has gotta be interestin'!"  
  
"Believe me, it's not fun," Ashley smirked. "I'd much rather sell papes or even look after all those News boys."  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind looking after the boys," Sarah muttered under her breath, but still David caught it.  
  
"What?!" he asked incredulously. "You… whoa."  
  
Their parent gave them looks and left the room. David glanced over to see them leave and proceeded to grab Sarah's arm. "You are so strange sometimes, Sarah. I love you, but you scare me."  
  
"Oh, c'mon David, I was just joking," Sarah huffed, pulling her arm away in exasperation. "I don't see what your problem is lately. We have to go do the dishes now. See you later, brother," she said, accenting the last word.  
  
David stood in front of her. "I'll do the dishes tonight." Turning to Ashley, he continued to speak. "It's your last time here, and I want you to have fun tonight."  
  
"Geeze, thanks, David!" Ashley said excitedly.  
  
Sarah gave David a quick hug and whispered something in his ear. He smiled widely. "Yeah. Ok, now, go away! I can handle this."  
  
"Ah, no ya don't!" Icy said. "Dere is no way dat you're gonna try ta get me out of dis job. I wanna try doin' dishes. It'll only take a few minutes, right, David?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but you really don't have to—" he tried to say.  
  
"Don't think about it, I'm glad ta try dis," Icy interjected. "Now, YOU c'mon, David. Hurry up, we've got woik ta do."  
  
With that she disappeared into the kitchen. David stood there, stunned for a moment. Ashley could hardly contain her laughter, knowing how great this was going to be. Icy and David, alone in the kitchen, with no place to run to from their feelings. Oh yeah, this was going to be awesome. Sarah stood there with an amused smile on her face. "I really don't know what there is to see in washing dishes," she said. "It's just a chore, done willingly by all female members, but still… it's dishes."  
  
David smiled. "Yeah, well, female members aren't the only ones who do it willingly." He walked into the kitchen after Icy.  
  
Ashley fell to the ground laughing. "Oh-- my—gosh!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I can't believe this is so perfect! Icy—and David—washing dishes! And together! It's too wonderful!" She then burst into a fresh round of laughter.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sarah asked, concerned about Ashley's present mental health. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah, I'm getting dirt on your dress, and wrinkling it, too," Ashley said between gasps for breath. "It's just so funny," she tried to explain, rising to her feet.  
  
"What's funny?" Sarah asked, clearly confused. "So Icy's washing dishes and David's helping her. So what?"  
  
"Nothing, Sarah, nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ashley smiled, smoothing down the skirt of her dress.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "If you say so. Let's go into my room then. We have to do stuff tonight, talk, do each other's hair, all that girly stuff. We HAVE to, Ashley," she stressed, seeing the cautious look on Ashley's face. "You go home tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ashley said, walking with Sarah across the apartment to the small bedroom. "But, I'm really going to miss this life, selling with the boys, living in a bunkroom… washing in a small basin… things seem to be much happier for some reason. Don't get me wrong, I really miss my parents, and I'm very happy at home. But this new life has become a part of me now."  
  
"You'll be fine, I promise," Sarah said assuredly, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Thanks," Ashley said, giving her best friend a big hug.  
  
David was grinning from ear to ear. It was so much fun being with Icy. He had always known she was a nice girl, but had always been the slightest bit afraid of her. After all, she was in Spot's family—she had that Conlon blood in her, which meant she took no crap from anyone. But in the last couple of days, he had seen a new Icy. Like right now. She was singing in a false operatic voice while washing the dishes and scooping up soap bubbles and blowing them out of her hands to the ceiling. This is great, David thought. She's human.  
  
Icy turned around as if she had heard his thoughts. "An' who said dat washin' dishes is borin'? Not me. Dis is so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," David shrugged. "But once ya get used to it, well—HEY!"  
  
Icy had just blown bubbles into his face and was laughing hysterically. "Gotcha, Davey!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" he replied teasingly, wiping the bubbles off his face. "Well, what do you think about this?" He grabbed her wrists and swung her small body around so that he could easily have tilted her hair back into the rest of the soap bubbles.  
  
"David Jacobs!" Icy said. "Let me go, ya-- ya—well, just let me go!"  
  
"Not until you promise me something," David said, his eyes gleaming with amusement.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, what?"  
  
"You have to be respectful to a guy for a week. No being in charge of anyone. A guy tells you to do something, you don't mouth off." David felt pretty pleased with himself.  
  
"Oh, Davey," Icy said, struggling to get away, "I don't know if I could do dat. Let me t'ink about dat one." She paused for only a short moment before answering, "NO!" and sweeping David's legs out from under him.  
  
"Oof!" David fell only halfway before Icy was able to hold him up.  
  
"Serves ya right, stupid!" Icy grinned widely.  
  
"oh, yeah, Icy, that's really mature of you to call me stupid," David said, slowly rising.  
  
"Ya? An' what are ya gonna do about it?" Icy teased, eyes glittering.  
  
"You'd better watch out, little girl," David warned good-naturedly.  
  
"Little goil! I've told ya before, I'se is not a little goil! I'se is a year oldah dan you are, an' I can beat da tar outta you!" Icy shot back.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I seem to think that the fact that you're older than I am has nothing to do with physical stature," David replied smugly.  
  
"You-- you—son of a lawyah!" Icy stammered. "Freak!"  
  
"Son of a lawyer, huh? Nice insult," David smiled.  
  
Icy felt her knees going weak. "Well, it was da only t'ing I could t'ink of, an' yes, I know your papa ain't no lawyah, an' well, I'm sorry, I t'ink I'll get back ta doin da dishes now, an' what in da name of all dat's good an' holy in da woild is wrong wit' you?!"  
  
Daid was bent over the sink, laughing as though he had just found out that the sky was blue and the grass had nothing to do with… well, with nothing. Tears were starting to stream down his cheeks, he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Well," Icy demanded, "what's wrong? I ain't dat weird."  
  
"Yes—yes, you are, Icy, my dear," David finally got out. "This is great!"  
  
"Great? Great? What's great? An' why did ya just call me 'dear'?" Icy asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, no reason, just something I picked up from my dad… he calls mama 'dear' all the time. Sorry, sorry," David said, straightening into an upright position. "Let's get back to doing dishes. We've already wasted enough time, and I know how important doing dishes is to you now." The smug smile plastered across his face wasn't making Icy any less flustered, but even more so.  
  
"You are one of da strangest guys I'se is evah met, Davey," Icy said, turning to the sink again. Picking up a plate and rinsing it, she asked, "Hey, David?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, taking the plate from her and drying it. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I'se is gotta ask you a question," Icy mumbled. "An' it's kinda important."  
  
"Well, go ahead," David prodded after a moment of silence had passed.  
  
"Uh—well, dis moinin', when we was gonna get ready ta leave da house, an' I said dat guys are da ones dat do all da hoitin'… ya remember?"  
  
"Yes, of course," David answered shyly. "You don't really think that my memory is really that bad, do you?"  
  
"Nah—of course not, I just didn't know if it was important or not enough to ya for ya ta remember. Anyway," Icy continued, passing another dish to David for him to dry, "you said dat guys ain't necessarily da ones dat do da hoitin'…" she trailed off into silence. A few awkward seconds passed, though to the two in the room it seemed like many awkward hours.  
  
"Yeah," David finally whispered.  
  
"Well, I was just wonderin' if ya'd like ta explain what ya meant by it, dat's all," Icy said. "I mean, um, well, it's not like ya have ta tell me all your deep down an' innermost secrets or nothin'… it's just… yeah, well, do ya undahstand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand perfectly," David said, his voice rich with the coming of tears.  
  
"I mean, I know dat some goils do hoit boys 'round heah, but… dere trash, an' ya wouldn't be wit' dem anyway, right?" Icy asked.  
  
A tear slid down David's cheek. "Yeah, sure, Icy," he said, trying to smile, then slumped his shoulders and slid down to the floor.  
  
"Oh, Davey, don't cry, please don't cry!" Icy pleaded, quickly falling to her knees beside him.  
  
"I'm not crying," David replied furiously, aggressively swiping one hand across his eyes to rid his face of the evidence against him.  
  
"Yeah, you are, an' ya wouldn't be unless ya was hoitin… c'mon, tell me what's wrong, Davey…"  
  
"Well…" David stalled. "I don't know if you'd understand."  
  
"Yeah, I would, oh yeah, I would," Icy smiled with chagrin. "Believe me, I've had my share of broken hearts."  
  
"Ok…" David smiled. "But please, don't tell anyone… the only other person who has ever heard this is Spot. And I only told him because… well, just cause. Jack and Sarah don't even know this."  
  
Icy nodded in acceptance of his secret.  
  
"Well, you now how I never talk about ever having had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well, it's cause I only have had one, and it was a while ago. It happened before I met Jack and the Newsies."  
  
"What could be taking them so long?" Sarah asked in exasperation.  
  
"I don't know," Ashley replied. "What time is it?"  
  
"Past 9 30," Sarah said. "Do you think that… well, that they're not really doing the dishes?"  
  
"Shame on you, Sarah! What on earth would give you an idea like that?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh, C'mon, Ash, you know that Icy's not exactly the best girl to be friends with," Sarah said, tossing her hair back off her shoulders. "And I know that even 3 months ago, you would have shared my opinion, too."  
  
"Yeah, Sarah, but that was 3 months ago. You have to admit, Icy is one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet, and she's my friend now," Ashley said. "She's wonderful, and well… even though we never really got along when we saw each other, we would fight and bleed for each other now. She knows the meaning of loyalty. And just cause she grew up on the streets doesn't mean that she's a fallen girl or that she doesn't know the meaning of respect. For heaven's sake, she's Spot's cousin! She definitely knows what respect is."  
  
Sarah's face had fallen. She was visibly shaken, and was physically shaking too. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you have a new best friend," she said resignedly. "I hope that you two stay friends for a long time." She paused and then stammered out, "But—we are still friends, right?"  
  
"Oh, Sarah!" Ashley cried, throwing her arms around her. "No matter how many friends I get, no matter how close Icy and I or any of the boys and I may be, you will always be my best and closest friend! I promise!"  
  
Sarah hugged Ashley's back. "I'm really glad to hear that," she said happily. "So, how are going to find out what's taking so long?"  
  
"Is Les asleep yet?" Ashley asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered somewhat regretfully. "Too bad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Ashley murmured. "Oh well… I guess that we will just have to go spy for ourselves. C'mon!"  
  
The two girls emerged from Sarah's room, giggling and linking arms, their feet shuffling across the floor. They reached the door of the kitchen, and opened it as little as possible in order to see.  
  
Ashley gave a low gasp. "What?" Sarah whispered, not able to see. Ashley moved away from the door and motioned for Sarah to follow her. Once they had reached Sarah's room again, Ashley collapsed onto Sarah's bed.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Sarah in exasperation.  
  
"David and Icy were sitting on the floor together, and both looked really upset. They were talking… actually, David was talking, and Icy was listening. I think that your brother was… crying."  
  
"David doesn't cry though," Sarah said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know that," Ashley said, sitting up. "But why would he be crying? I mean, how long has he known her?"  
  
"Ever since he became a newsie, I guess," Sarah shrugged. "So about 7 months."  
  
"Oh well, I don't feel like worrying over this right now." Ashley crossed over to Sarah's dresser and picked up a jar. "What on earth is this?"  
  
"Oh, it's something new I received today!" Sarah was clearly excited. "Mrs. Phillips gave it to me today at work. Said that I deserved it for all the 'time you put in here',"  
  
she quoted, matching the tone of her superior's voice quite accurately.  
  
"Yeah, ok, but what is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
"It's called a facial mask. You rub it on your face after you wash your face and then you let it stay there for about 30 minutes then wash it off." Sarah explained proudly.  
  
"Fascinating," Ashley mused. She shrugged and put the jar down. "Ok, on to better things…"  
  
"Oh,I thought that we could try using it tonight," Sarah said.  
  
"Maybe…" Ashley replied. "HUGE maybe."  
  
The door opened and Icy walked in. "Heya, girls," she said wearily.  
  
"Icy!" Ashley squealed. "What happened? Why were you gone so long?"  
  
"We was talking," Icy said. Nothin' really dat important…"  
  
"Well, ok," Sarah said. "Time for masks!"  
  
Ashley groaned. "Sarah! Fine. Icy, come over here. Look at this tuff and tell me what you think of it."  
  
Icy picked up the jar. "Looks like mud to me," she grinned.  
  
Sarah laughed. "It's not mud! It's called an … exfoliator. I think. Supposed to clean and soften your skin really well!"  
  
"Uh huh…" Icy said skeptically.  
  
"Icy, you have to do this with us… Sarah won't let me get out of it. C'mon." Ashley fell to her knees in mock beggary. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssse?"  
  
"Fine, fine!" Icy submitted, throwing her hands up in front of her face. "Let's get this over with."  
  
10 minutes and ¼ jar of "mud" later, the three girls sat on Sarah's bed waiting for their faces to dry. "This stuff had better come off," Icy warned.  
  
"I'm sure it will," Sarah said, intending to comfort her friends but only succeeding in making them feel more suspicious. 10 minutes later they had almost forgotten that the masks were there. It had started to harden and they found it exceedingly more difficult to talk.  
  
"I wonder why David hasn't come in to say goodnight yet?" Sarah wondered out loud.  
  
"He took a walk," Icy answered. "Said he was feelin' kinda strange."  
  
"That's odd," Sarah said.  
  
Someone knocked softly at the door. "That must be him," Ashley said, jumping up to open it. "Heya, David, come on in," she said, puling the door open wide.  
  
David jumped back unconsciously. "Whoa!" he said "What on earth? You scared me." Peering around Ashley, he saw the other 2 girls sitting there. "What are you… nevermind, I don't want to know."  
  
Sarah and Icy laughed and waved at him. David rolled his eyes and came into the room. "I'm just stopping in to say goodnight," he said. He walked over to Sarah and gave her a hug. "sorry about arguing with you tonight," he said.  
  
"No problem, I'm sorry too," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
David turned to Ashley. "You're going home tomorrow, huh."  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I kinda need to."  
  
"Yeah, I understand," he said. "It was nice having you around again though. Everyone's going to miss you now."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," Ashley said, tears forming behind her eyes. Blinking them away, she quickly gave David a hug, then stepped back. "Good night," she said.  
  
David smiled. "Goodnight. Goodnight, Sarah. Goodnight, Icy." He looked at Icy for a moment as if he was going to say more, then looked away. "I'll see you three in the morning," he said, walking out the door.  
  
"Night!" all three girls chorused.  
  
Icy continued to stare at the door long after he exited.  
  
A.N.—I really should hate myself for being this evil… but it's so much fun! I really actually love doing this to people… I wonder if I should be more nice… nah! The next chapter should be up soon… I'm on a writing roll… dude, that sounded corny  
  
Poll—are guys actually as insensitive as they seem to be, or are there actually some David Jacob's floating around out there somewhere? 


	18. Icy and David

Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Icy couldn't sleep that night. Ashley and Sarah had been asleep for 2 hours now, and Ashley was snoring gently. It wasn't that that kept Icy awake, though. Her conversation with David was haunting her memory. She kept tossing and turning where she lay. It was no use. She sat up and looked around the dark room. Her eyes had been adjusted already from the 2 million times that she had opened her eyes in frustration. She desperately needed to think. Standing, she walked around Sarah's bed to the fire escape. Icy had to take a walk to clear her mind. The words from earlier were attacking her mind, accusing and condemning her pushiness.  
  
The cold of the night air as she opened the window and climbed out came as a slight shock. She thought about going back inside for some sort of jacket, but decided against it. How strangely things were going right now. She climbed down the fire escape to the street below. As she walked down that street, her mind turned to the conversation of a few hours previous.  
  
"What happened? I didn't know dat ya had a girlfriend, Davey."  
  
He wiped his eyes. "Yeah, well, like I said, no one else knows either. It's somewhat painful to talk about…"  
  
She should have stopped asking questions right then, should have changed the subject. She hated feeling responsible for drudging up old memories that hurt David like that. He probably never wanted to talk to her again. More words came.  
  
"Her name was Julie. She was so pretty and this guy I knew set me up with her. I was only 15 and very nieve. I should have realized the warning signs earlier than I did."  
  
"What warning signs?"  
  
"The ones like when she tried to kiss me after seeing me all of 2 seconds after we met. Like when she would paint her face with that stuff that she thought would make her prettier. The way she would be with me then flirt with all the other guys she saw and knew. And the number of guys that she did know around the city… that was another warning sign that I ignored."  
  
"You can't blame yourself, Davey. It could have happened ta anyone."  
  
She had tried to comfort him, tried to make him see that it wasn't his fault. But her words were of no avail. She couldn't believe that any girl would ever use David like that. But then again, she could. There were so many girls out there that only wanted to screw with some guy's heart, and it didn't matter if the guy was a nice guy or not. If a girl like that was to get a nice boy to succumb to her, it was more 'points' for her. There was really only one word for a girl like that. Slut.  
  
Icy shook her head in an attempt to clear it further. She looked around, trying to recognize where she had wandered to. She shrugged. It didn't really matter. Growing up on the streets had forced her to learn how to not get lost—to get lost in New York was almost an impossibility.  
  
"So what happened? Did ya evah confront her?"  
  
"Yes. I tried to show her that the way she acted hurt me. She would just… throw her arms around my neck and declare that she loved me and that she would never intentionally hurt me. That those other boys just 'didn't matter' to her like I did. And then the next day, or the next time I'd see her, she'd be hanging all over every other guy in New York. Not always physically either, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Why did you stay with her?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess that I thought I was in love. Or maybe I just wanted to feel like I was important, that having someone to call my girl would make me a better person. Or maybe I thought it would make me less lonely."  
  
"David, ya have lots of friends. Why would ya think dat you'se alone?"  
  
"Icy, it was 2 years ago. Yeah, I have friends now, but before, the only real friends I had were my family members. And it's something about saying that your 8 year old brother is your best friend that discourages people from liking you."  
  
"Ya think dat's bad," Icy said, eyes opening wide, "try convincin' people dat ya ain't dangerous or mean when youse related ta Spot Conlon."  
  
David smiled. "Yeah, I guess that would be strange. But anyway, it didn't end well."  
  
Icy should have stopped right then. In her mind, she thought that she had crossed the line of propriety. 'What was I thinkin'?' she thought.  
  
There was no denying it now. She did have feelings for David. But wouldn't that just work out, she thought bitterly. Icy, cousin to Spot Conlon, ending up with David Jacobs, the perfect gentleman and educated boy. Sure. Whatever. But since her talk with him, she wanted to protect him from people like that. That Julie girl. If Icy ever met her walking around, that girl would be sorry.  
  
The impact of her thoughts hit Icy hard. What was she thinking? She couldn't protect David. He was a grown boy, only a year younger than Icy herself. She was sure when she thought about it that David would only resent her intervention. It was enough that he had trusted her to know about this. She couldn't end up running the rest of his life. Julie. What a horrible name now in her mind. Forever tainted.  
  
"Well, yeah, I can see dat it didn't end well, Davey. Ya wouldn't be dis hoit about it if it had."  
  
"Yeah. Things just kept getting worse and worse. She kept pressuring me to do things that I didn't want to. I never did anything with her, but still. The pressures just kept MOUNTING. When I'd talk to her about how I felt about them, she'd say, 'oh, Davey, I had no idea!' in this really pathetic voice, making me feel really bad about bringing it up. One day something just... snapped. I heard a rumor that she was cheating on me, sleeping with some guy from Midtown. That hurt. Even though I never slept with her or even really kissed her, I thought that we had something special going for us cause we weren't just like every single other couple out there."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know what to do, so I ignored it. Then I saw him. It was heartbreaking for me. Seeing them kiss and hug all over each other like that. It didn't matter that they didn't know I was there, where's the trust factor?"  
  
"Ya can't trust a goil like dat, Davey."  
  
"Yeah, but what girl can you trust? I mean, how do you know which are true and which aren't?"  
  
"Ya ask a goil. Like Sarah. Did she not like dis Julie goil?"  
  
"She didn't know about her. I never talked about Julie at home, or brought her over. We really never did anything together. Like I said before, Spot was the only one who knows."  
  
"Did you kill dat guy?"  
  
"Nah. I just walked up and said goodbye, then turned around and left. I heard her start to laugh and then say Good riddance. I felt like an idiot."  
  
That was basically where it had ended. Icy realized that she was crying only when she felt a drop on her hand. She started to walk back to the apartments. When she reached the base of the fire escape and pulled herself up, she saw something move in the shadows. She looked harder and could make out a vague shape. It moved into the path of a streetlight and she immediately recognized who it was.  
  
"Quicksilver!" she gasped softly. The boy wasn't looking at her, but only looking around, like he was running from someone. He darted across the street and out of view.  
  
Icy climbed the rest of the way up the fire escape, mind reeling. As she reached the Jacob's landing, she saw a figure sitting there. She started back and gasped loudly.  
  
"Hey, who's there?" a voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"Davey?"  
  
"Icy?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Icy explained. She sat down next to David. "Didn't da boys captuah Quicksilvah along wit' Benny?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" David asked.  
  
"I just saw 'im," Icy said, shaking.  
  
"You're sure?" David asked sternly.  
  
"Yeah, across da street!" Icy said.  
  
"Where were you walking?" David demanded to know.  
  
"Does it mattah?" Icy replied. "I know my way around heah as well as I do around Brooklyn."  
  
David shook his head. "Why couldn't you sleep," he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Ya know why," Icy said, looking him directly in the face. "It don't take much of a genius ta figure dat one out."  
  
David smiled. "I should have known. You probably feel guilty cause you think you forced me to tell you everything."  
  
"What on earth?" Icy gawked. "How could you've known dat?"  
  
"I have a sister," he replied. "And believe me, as tough as some girls can act, I know that most of them are the same. Besides, I could see that it upset you."  
  
"Yeah," Icy breathed softly into the night air. This was such a change for her. She wasn't the type to sit outside in the middle of the night with a boy that she had feelings for, and just talk to him. But she realized with a surprise that she actually wanted to be that kind of girl. The kind that wasn't afraid to show how she really felt, and not just show some beat-up image that everyone thought she was.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you something, Icy?" David's voice broke the stillness.  
  
"Course not," Icy replied. "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, um… why, exactly…" David ran his fingers through his curls in frustration. "Why exactly did it bother you?"  
  
Icy blushed fiercely, and thanked the stars that it was dark out. "Well, Davey, I don't like ta see my friends get hoit, dat's all."  
  
David cleared his throat. "So we're friends, then? Nothing more? Nothing less?"  
  
Icy couldn't admit that she like him, at least not right now. But maybe she could imply. "Not if ya don't want it ta be."  
  
"Well, maybe I do. And forget that nothing less." David's face flamed up spontaneaously. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Icy. I'm just so bad at this stuff. Listen, I'm sorry that I just said that. I mean, I know that you don't have feelings for me, and. Ok. I'm going inside." He stood up to leave.  
  
Icy sat there for a moment in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. David liked her? Whoa…. Weird twist of events. And yet… she made a split second decision. "Davey!" she whispered loudly before he turned to leave. He looked at her.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked despondingly.  
  
"Sit down, Davey. I've gotta tell ya somethin'." He sat down slowly.  
  
Icy spoke again. "Listen, Davey. I do have feelings for ya. It's just dat it'd nevah woik out, I mean, look at me. Ya don't want a goil like dat. Ya know, related ta Spot an' in league wit' da Brooklyn guys an' enemies wit' lots of othah people around da city. An' I scared your best friend Ashley ta death dat one time. An' youse so refined an' nice an' gentlemanlike. An' educated, ya can't forget educated. I ain't nevah gona ta school in my life! And one day you'll go ta college an' meet a pretty little goil an' forget about me, so I don't see da point."  
  
David laughed softly. "You're crying," he whispered.  
  
Icy jumped slightly. Once again, she hadn't realized it. What was wrong with her? She never cried and never, EVER twice in one night. She put her hand up to her cheek. Sure enough, those were tears streaming down her face. David reached over and wiped some of them away.  
  
"SSShhhh, don't cry, Icy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything and than we could have both gone on with our lives being miserable."  
  
Icy laughed in spite of herself. "Yeah, I guess so," she choked out.  
  
David gave her a small hug. "Icy?" he asked, "Do you honestly have feelings for me?"  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, afraid to look at him.  
  
"Well, I like you, too. And I feel like I'm 15 again, but this time I'm not so confused. Let's go to sleep now, ok? We'll talk about this later… I swear to you though, I am SO bad at this, so please… be patient."  
  
Icy looked up finally. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"To be sure," he answered, and the two of them stood and went through separate windows.  
  
Icy felt her way back to her makeshift bed. She fell asleep with no problems and dreamed the rest of the night about rabbits and hippos.  
  
  
  
A.N.—la la la la… and that is the end of the chapter. Please review this chapter, if you would be so kind, for I need the help. Desperately…( ok, maybe not desperately, but quite badly. Uh huh… I promise, the next chapter shan't be so short!!!!! Ok… 


	19. Home at Last

Shout-outs—Moth: YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING!!!!!!! Remember, rabbits and hippos are fun to dance with! GO, Moth, go moth!  
  
Rae Kelly: YOU ARE ALSO AMAZING! Thou art one of my faithful reviewers, and I thank you for that! Thank you for all your help! Dum dum dum dum… DDDDDUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!  
  
Yet another disclaimer—the newsies don't belong to me, but are tortured slaves of Disney. Ashley, Icy, Ashley's parents, Quicksilver, Zipper, Benny… all those people I can't remember right now are my own tortured slaves, however.  
  
1 Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Ashley woke up just as the sun was coming up over the horizon. She sat up and yawned widely. Looking around, she saw Sarah sprawled across the bed, drooling slightly. Icy was lying on the mat on the floor, hugging her pillow tightly, a hint of a smile playing across her lips.  
  
Ashley stood up slowly. She made her way to the door and opened it as softly as she could, not wanting to wake anyone. She couldn't believe that she was up this early after the late night she had, staying up with Icy and Sarah. She laughed to herself as she remembered their trying to scrape that mud stuff off their faces. But it did make their skin softer.  
  
She went into the kitchen and found a glass. Pouring herself some water, she sat down in a chair and sipped her water while she thought about the day. Today was the day. She was going back home. Her heart gave a little leap and she tingled with excitement. She really couldn't believe that after all these months, she was going to see her family again. It was too much to wish for, yet it was true.  
  
Footsteps interrupted her train of thought. Looking up, she saw Mrs. Jacobs enter the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Auntie Esther," she said pleasantly.  
  
"Hello, dear," she replied. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Ashley said apologetically, shrugging her shoulders slightly.  
  
"You're going home today, aren't you," Mrs. Jacobs stated.  
  
"Yes, I am," Ashley said enthusiastically. "I finally get to see my family again! But I'm going to miss the Newsies. And miss seeing you guys every day again."  
  
"Well, it's been wonderful having you stay with us these past couple of days, and we'll miss you too. And your friend Icy, what does she plan on doing?"  
  
"She'll be going back to Brooklyn. She's Spot's cousin, so she could never go really anywhere else. Spot's really protective of her."  
  
Mrs. Jacobs tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think that she may not be a good influence on people. Hasn't she had many boyfriends and hurt lots of people?"  
  
Ashley laughed good-naturedly. "Nah. She's had 2 boyfriends, I think. Girl newsies are really no different from Sarah or myself, just more streetwise, that's all. As far as hurting people, she's really very considerate. Scaring people is really what she does the most of," she said, thinking back to that one day when Icy had scared her to no end. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs moved over to the stove. "Well, why don't you get ready for the day and wake up your friends. I'll start breakfast and we can have a good start to a good day."  
  
"Ok," Ashley said, jumping up from her chair and placing her glass in the sink. "I'll wash that out in a few minutes, after I get dressed." She started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Don't bother, dear," Mrs. Jacobs said after her. Ashley turned for a moment and laughed softly. She turned the corner and into the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hello, David," she said brightly, seeing him standing there, startled. His eyes looked heavy, like he had just woken up, though he was already dressed. "Late night?"  
  
"Yeah… couldn't sleep," he said, smiling slightly. "You seem happy this morning."  
  
"I'm going home, remember?" Ashley said, skipping into Sarah's room.  
  
David shrugged and walked into the front room.  
  
As Ashley walked back into Sarah's room, she noticed for the first time that Icy looked happy. Happier than she had for a long time, at least. Ashley wondered what could have happened.  
  
She turned to pick up Sarah's dress that she had been borrowing for the longest time. Well, for two days, but it felt like the longest time. She would wear it today and give it back after she got home and could change into one of her own dresses.  
  
She started to undress, then paused. Today was Sunday. That meant that the boys were only going to sell in the morning. Today was her last day among them. She was going back home in the afternoon. She pulled her nightgown back on over her head and went to her bag. Opening it, she pulled out her boy's clothes. These ones fit her better than that first outfit had, the one she had run away in. She was going to miss that life. Those boys were now some of her closest friends in the world. They had put themselves in danger because of her. True, they had their moments, but all in all, they were wonderful friends.  
  
That settled it. She would wear her Newsie clothes this morning, yet keep her hair down, and be a true Newsie girl. She would sell with the boys one last time before she went home. Undressing again, she quickly pulled on a shirt and stepped into her pants. Pulling her suspenders up over her shoulders, she was distracted by Icy, who sat up and yawned.  
  
"Hey, dere, Ashley," Icy murmured. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Nothing," Ashley replied cheerfully, quickly finishing her outfit by throwing striped socks on her feet. She reached for her shoes and sat down next to Icy, shoving her feet into the shoes. As she laced them up, she asked, "How'd ya sleep?"  
  
Icy smiled mysteriously. "Once I fell asleep, I slept just fine. I dreamed 'bout rabbits an' hippos."  
  
"Rabbits and hippos, huh?" Ashley laughed, jumping to her feet. "Sounds like a blast. I guess that explains your smile this morning."  
  
Icy blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess. Dat's gotta be it, right?"  
  
Ashley glanced at her friend. "Icy, what's going on?"  
  
Icy smiled widely. "I'll tell ya latah. I doesn't want Sarah ta heah. She might freak out on me. I can tell she don't like me all dat much."  
  
"Nah," Ashley said flippantly, "she's just worried that she wouldn't be friends with me or actually that I wouldn't be friends with her if I stayed friends with you."  
  
"Dat's strange," Icy replied, slowly standing up. Sarah stirred from her place on the bed. Icy glanced over as Sarah rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Good morning," Sarah said. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 5:30," Ashley answered. "I'm supposed to tell you two that breakfast will be ready soon and to get dressed for the day. Sarah, you're going home with me, right?"  
  
"Yes, definitely," Sarah answered, clearly enthusiastic about the whole matter.  
  
"Dat's right," Icy said glumly. "Youse is goin' back taday, an' nevah comin' back."  
  
"Who said that?" Ashley asked. "Of course I'm coming back! Just not as often. But I'll be back to visit you guys!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Icy replied. "It ain't da same."  
  
"Well, I'm going to come over to Brooklyn once in a while, too, to see Spot and the other boys, and you're in Brooklyn more than you are in Manhattan."  
  
Icy sighed. "Well, I t'ink dat I might be spendin' more time 'round heah now. Around Manhattan, I mean." She corrected so smoothly that no one could tell.  
  
"Ok," Sarah said, "So Ashley, when are we walking you home?"  
  
"Well, I thought that perhaps we might sell this morning with the boys since this is my last morning around. And after we sell, we could go to my house and my parents could meet all the people that took care of me."  
  
Sarah's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Oh, yes! That would be fun! I've never sold papers before! It sounds exciting!"  
  
Ashley and Icy exchanged glances and laughed. "Sure, Sarah," Icy replied sarcastically. "If ya wanna tink dat."  
  
Sarah's face fell. "You mean it's not fun?" she asked, walking over to her dresser and pulling out some clothes.  
  
"Oh, it's fun," Ashley was quick to say, "And exciting, but it's not the easiest thing in the world to do."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going to go change in the bathroom, and I'll be right out." Sarah left the room, humming to herself. Ashley looked at Icy, who was looking down at her feet, trying to force her shoes on. "Spill, girl." Ashley's words came through loud and clear.  
  
"Spill what?" Icy's attempt at feigning innocence crumbled as she collapsed onto Sarah's bed in a fit of giggles. Ashley stared at Icy in disbelief. She had never before seen Icy giggle like that, not even when she was with Quicksilver.  
  
"Uh, Icy, is everything all right?" Ashley asked cautiously to not disturb the strange mental vibes of Icy's happiness.  
  
Icy sat straight up, still giggling slightly. "Everyt'ing is perfect, Ashley, absolutely perfect!" She stood up and walked to the window. "I sat out dere last night… and," she paused for effect, then twirled around to face Ashley suddenly, "talked ta Davey!"  
  
Ashley was at her friend's side extremely quickly. "Really?!" she squealed.  
  
"Yeah," Icy said. "We talked about a little bit of stuff, an' it was wonderful."  
  
"Did you two confess your undying love for each other?" Ashley asked, always the hopeless romantic.  
  
Icy laughed sweetly. "Nah. We actually told each other how we feel, an'… we feel 'bout da same. I t'ink dat we might start seein' each othah."  
  
Ashley gave Icy a huge hug. "That is so wonderful! Congratulations! That is so great!"  
  
Icy smiled, and arm in arm they went out of the room.  
  
David and the three girls walked into the circulation square. Ashley looked around and saw all her friends standing around the Horace Greeley statue. There they were, Jack and Race and Blink and Crutchy… and Skittery. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of never seeing them again. She mentally willed herself not to cry, told herself that of course she would see them again. She swiped her eyes with the back of her hand and walked over to all her friends.  
  
"Heya, boys! How's it goin'?" she asked brightly. The boys looked at her for a minute, stunned.  
  
Jack was the first to speak. "Whatcha doin' heah? An' in your sellin' clothes?"  
  
Ashley laughed. "I'm sellin' taday for da last time, Cowboy. An' ya don't think I'd leave wit'out sayin' goodbye, did ya?"  
  
Skittery ran over and gave her a big hug. "That's so great!" he said, picking her up and spinning her around. Setting her down he said, "I'm glad ya came back."  
  
Ashley blushed, whispered a 'thanks,' and walked over to Race. "Hey, Racetrack! How's it goin'?"  
  
Race smiled. "Glad ta heah dat ya wanna sell. Listen, it'll be good for you, it'll be your last memory from bein' round heah. An' den we get ta walk ya home, right?"  
  
"Ya, of course," Ashley said with an amused smile, "I want my parents ta meet da people dat took care of me!"  
  
Jack walked around Ashley as she was talking to the boys and over to David and Icy.  
  
"Whatcha two loveboids doin'?" he asked, feigning innocence as he placed his arms around Sarah. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and batted his eyes in mock romance over her head at the two blushing people standing in front of him. Sarah twisted her neck enough to look and Jack and asked, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Jack laughed. "What, ya haven't been able ta see it? Youse bruddah an' Icy have a t'ing for each othah, for da last 4 months at least," he said, letting go of Sarah and walking to stand next to her, "an' well, I just t'ink dat dey need ta go ahead an' admit it!"  
  
Icy stepped forward. She looked back at David, smiled, and extended her hand back towards him. He took it and stepped forward next to her. Jack's mouth fell open. He was about to speak when Race ran up, Ashley and Skittery behind him. "Are ya serious?" he yelled. "Ya two are wit' each othah now?" Ashley started giggling and ran over to Icy and David, giving them each a hug. She turned to Sarah and Jack. "Isn't dis amazing?" she asked. "Dey finally know dat dey like each othah! Sarah, aren't ya happy?"  
  
Sarah looked stunned. "Yes, sure—wow, this is great," she stammered. She looked at Icy. "Congratulations?"  
  
David spoke up. "C'mon, Sarah, be happy about this. I know you're protective, but really. Icy and I care about each other."  
  
Sarah smiled and started to cry. "I am happy, it's just sudden. Icy, please, don't think harshly of me. It's just that David's never had a girlfriend before."  
  
Icy and David exchanged glances before Icy said, "Don't worry, I understand."  
  
Skittery cleared his throat loudly. "Uh, yeah, I'se is glad for ya, but dis is startin' ta get a little too mushy for me. I'm goin' to go over dere an' wait, especially since Spot is comin' right now," he gestured to the statue, "an' I don't wanna stick around for dat." Skittery winked and walked over towards Spot's approaching figure, saying hello as he passed him. Race muttered something about having to talk to Blink about something, and also walked away. Jack and Sarah followed him, leaving Icy, Ashley, and David there to face Icy's cousin. David and Icy quickly dropped each other's hands.  
  
"Hey, dere, goils, Davey. I've missed ya, Icy," Spot said, giving her a hug. I'm glad dat you're done stayin' in Manhattan for so long." Turning to Ashley, he said, "I heah dat dis is da last day youse is wit' da boys ovah heah. Sellin' one last time?"  
  
"Yeah," Ashley whispered, "then I'm going home. Do you want to come with me to meet my parents? Jack, David, Icy, Sarah, Race, Blink, and Skittery are going. Mush, too. That is, if he doesn't fall in love with another girl today," she added with a smile.  
  
Spot laughed. "Yeah, dat Mush. Well, it's almost time for da bell ta ring. Let's go ovah by da gates. So, uh, David," he said as they were walking, "what's dis I heah about you an' Icy? Ya guys are tagethah now?"  
  
Icy looked her cousin in the eye. "Yeah, we are, Spot, now please, be happy an' don't get on one of your power trips." Spot faked hurt feelings. "Powah trip? Icy, I'm hoit! Really, a powah trip. Actually," he continued, all joking gone, "I couldn't be happiah. Davey's a nice guy, right Davey?" he said, elbowing David in the ribs. David laughed and rubbed his side. Spot went on. "Besides da fact dat he's a walkin' mouth, he's a nice guy, an' he'll respect ya." Icy smiled, then she and Ashley exchanged glances. The two of them suddenly ran over to Crutchy,leaving David alone with Spot.  
  
Spot spoke up. "Listen, Dave, youse bettah take good care of her. I don't want ta see her get hoit, ya understand?"  
  
David laughed softly. "Listen, she won't get hurt. I'll be really good to her, I really like her, Spot, she's so funny and smart, and pretty, and her personality's great. Seriously, I promise to be there."  
  
Spot just looked at David as if studying him then smiled and the two boys spitshaked.  
  
Ashley and Skittery were walking through Manhattan selling their papers. They had decided to make it a selling race, the two of them against each other. So far, Skittery was winning. Ashley was trying desperately to outsell him, but it wasn't working, though it was extremely close. He was staying ahead of her by just one or two papers.  
  
Ashley frowned. "When did ya get so much bettah at dis?" she asked in exasperation.  
  
Skittery laughed loudly, not unkindly. "Since I stopped stressin' ovah stuff! I'm so much happiah now dat I know youse safe."  
  
Ashley blushed. They kept walking along, silent for a moment, until Ashley broke the silence with a muffled gasp. Skittery looked over to where her eyes had landed and his eyes narrowed in hate.  
  
Zipper Jones had been doing business in Manhattan. On his way back to Midtown, he stopped at a store window and looked inside. His eyes landed on a nice watch, made of gold. 'I bet I could steal dat,' he thought. Zipper stood there for several moments before giving up on the idea. Turning around, his eyes widened in surprise. Just a few feet away from him was that boy of Jack Kelly's, Skittery. But with him was that pretty girl he had met at Tibby's. He thanked his luck, and walked towards them. He wouldn't let her get away so easily this time. As he approached, he noticed that she was wearing newsies clothes. Probably joined up with that new girls' lodging house, he thought.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Zipper said. Ashley's eyes narrowed in apprehension.  
  
"What do ya want?" Skittery demanded.  
  
"I want ta say hi ta da beautiful goil, heah, Skittery," Zipper said, an edge icing his tone.  
  
"I have no desire ta speak to you," Ashley said, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. "Last time I saw you, you were so rude, arrogant, and full of yourself that I'm sure you could just be happy for the rest of your life telling yourself how 'wonderful' you are."  
  
Zipper's face reddened in anger. "Listen, ya brat, you'd bettah watch it, ya don't know who I am."  
  
Skittery stepped in front of Ashley in a protective manner, which only seemed to anger Zipper more. Zipper pushed Skittery aside and grabbed Shley's arms. "Ya will pay attention ta me!" he screamed. She struggled, but to no avail. Skittery grabbed Zipper, pulling him off of Ashley, and spun him around. He graped the front of Zipper's shirt and shook him. "Don'y you evah, EVAH, do dat ta her again!" he yelled. "If ya do, I promise, I will kill ya. Don't ya t'ink dat I'm afraid of ya, cause I'm not. Ya'd bettah just STAY AWAY from Manhattan for a whil!" with that, Skittery threw Zipper away from him.  
  
Zipper glared at the both of them, then dusted himself off, walking away.  
  
Skittery turned to Ashley. "Are ya ok?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, her voice shaking. "Thanks so much."  
  
"No problem," he answered. "Hey, it's time ta meet da othah's at Tibby's. Let's go take ya home," he smiled. She nodded her agreement. The two of them started walking, Skittery's arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So, uh, Lucky," Blink asked, "What are your parents gonna do when dey see all of us," motioning to the group around them. Jack, Sarah, David, Icy, Race, Skittery, Spot, and Mush were all there in addition to Blink and Ashley.  
  
"Well," she answered, "probably stare and welcome you in." She paused. "Here we are," she said. She walked up to the door, her skirt swishing around her ankles, paralleling the butterfly feeling in her stomach. She had changed in the back room at Tibby's. That lunch had been so fun. All of her friends had been there, saying goodbye and wishing her luck. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Ya live on da bottom story?" Spot asked. "Nice."  
  
"Yeah," Ashley replied out of habit. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
For what seemed an eternity, no noise was heard from inside the apartment. Finally, the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. The door swung open and Ashley's mother's face looked out at the crowd of people at her front door. "Yes?" she asked, then saw her daughter. With a small cry, her hands flew up to her face. Tears filled Mrs. Jenkins' eyes as she saw her daughter for the first time in 3 months.  
  
"Mama," Ashley choked out, rushing forward and giving her mother a hug. The two of them stood there, holding each other. Mrs. Jenkins finally backed away, wiping her eyes. "This is so wonderful, Ashley! I've missed you so much."  
  
Ashley laughed. "I've missed you too, Mama. These are the boys and the girls that took care of me. You know David and Sarah, of course. That's Jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan Newsies. Spot Conlon, the boy there, is the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies."  
  
Mrs. Jenkins interrupted her daughter. " You boys, and girls, you all come in, please. Come in, and sit down," she said, ushering them into the front room.  
  
Ashley went on with the introductions. "The cute one there is Mush. The boy there is Racetrack Higgins, Race to most people. The girl standing next to David is one of my closest friends, one of the few girls I've had the opportunity to know these few months. Her name is Icy and she's also David's girlfriend. The boy with the blonde hair is Kid Blink, and the last one, but not the least is Skittery. These boys have taken care of me, Mama."  
  
Mrs. Jenkins smiled. "Thank you so much! I truly appreciate it, and can never repay you. I don't know how, what you've is priceless."  
  
The door opened just then, and Ashley's father walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ashley. "Ashley?" he choked out. Without waiting for an answer, he ran to her and threw his arms around her. Ashley's friends looked on, all of them happy. Sarah started crying, then Icy joined in. Spot rolled his eyes at the two girls and muttered something about emotions.  
  
Ashley stepped back from her father and once more made introductions. He smiled broadly and spoke. "Well, I don't know how to thank you boys! And girls," he added with a glance at Sarah and Icy. "David and Sarah, thank you for letting Ashley stay with you. And boys, thank you for taking such good care of my little girl. Will you all stay to dinner? We're having…" he looked to his wife for help.  
  
"Spaghetti!" she answered.  
  
The boys started cheering, all of them excited at the prospect of a free meal.  
  
"Good bye! Goodbye, Blink! Race, I love you, too!" Ashley was saying her goodbyes five hours later. Tears were streaming down her face, but she had assured them she was going to come back and visit. "Mush, find a pretty girl! Spot, you are amazing! Come visit sometime! And Jack, thank you ever so much. You are one of the best friends I have ever had," she said, giving him a huge hug. He smiled back at her and ruffled her hair before leaving. "See ya around, kid."  
  
Ashley sighed and closed the door. Icy, Skittery, Sarah, and David were standing in her living room. David stepped forward. "Sarah and I have to go now, Ashley. But you make sure to come and visit." Ashley burst into tears and gave them both hgs. "Of course!"  
  
Icy gazed uncomfortably at the ground. 'Um, Ashley, I just want ya ta know dat youse da only true friend dat I've evah had… dat's a goil, I mean, and… I'm gonna really miss ya." Icy's eyes teared up as she gave Ashley a hug.  
  
Ashley continued to cry. "I'll come visit, I promise! And we'll see each other at least twice a month, just like normal!"  
  
Skittery gave both girls a hug. "We'd bettah get back, Icy. I'm walkin' ya back ta Brooklyn. Ashley," he said, turning to her, "I will miss ya LOTS." He gave her one last hug. As he did, he whispered something in her ear. Pulling back, he walked to the door, leading Icy along. As he opened it, all 4 of Ashley's friends walked out. She waved goodbye until she couldn't see them any more.  
  
Stepping back inside, he closed the door and turned around.  
  
She was home.  
  
AN-- this is over now… just the epilogue to go, then this story is over. But… I can't wait to write the sequel!!!!!!! And the epilogue will be posted soon, I promise! Thank you to all of those who have faithfully reviewed this story, no matter how lame everything went! You guys are my inspiration!!!!!! 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
Ashley dusted off the table. Things were back to normal. They had been for the 2 days that she had been home. She kept thinking about what life had been like those past few months. It had been so exciting, but she was glad to be home. Very glad.  
  
"Oh, Ashley, you really don't have to do that." Her mother's voice came from the doorway. Ashley turned and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, mama, I can do it. Don't worry." The only abnormal thing was that her parents were letting her go easy on the chores around the house. Ashley wasn't used to that. Not anymore, at least. Being a newsie had taught her about work, and hard work at that. Doing the dishes and dusting and cooking was nothing in comparison, and she was glad to do it.  
  
Mrs. Jenkins relaxed. "Ok. Well, then, I'm going to go do my needlepoint in the front room. Call if you need anything."  
  
"I'm going to make dinner tonight, ok, Mama?" Ashley said. "I'm thinking that spaghetti sounds really good right now."  
  
"Again?" Mrs. Jenkins smiled. She turned and left the room.  
  
Ashley spent the time in the kitchen preparing everything. She was just getting the pots set out when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Mama will get it," she said out loud to no one in particular. She heard some talking in the front room, and then footsteps towards the kitchen. Her mother poked her head into the doorway. "Ashley, someone's here to see you," she said. "I'll just have him wait in the front since you're getting things ready."  
  
Ashley's mind raced. Who could it be? "Mama, can you just send whoever it is in here? I don't mind, I can work and talk at the same time."  
  
Her mother nodded and walked back into the front room. As Ashley heard her mother speak to the person, she thought about two nights ago, when her friends had gone home. She really missed them. All of them. And to her surprise, she hoped that it was Skittery that would walk into the kitchen.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching the kitchen door. As she hastened to make some semblance of order on the counter, the door swung open slowly. She turned around and her heart jumped up as she saw Skittery standing there.  
  
"Hey," he said nervously, twisting his hat in his hands. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Ashley's face turned red. "Oh, uh, nothin', just making dinner. Spaghetti."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
The two stood there for a moment until Skittery spoke again. "Well, uh, Ashley, I just stopped by to say hi, I was in da neighborhood, an'… wanted ta see how ya was doin'."  
  
"You never sell around here," Ashley pointed out.  
  
His face colored. "Well, uh…"  
  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Ashley asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, uh, dere was. Um, ya remebah a couple of nights ago, what I said ta you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, Skittery."  
  
"Well, uh, I just need ta know what you think."  
  
Ashley's face lit up. "I think it's wonderful!" she exclaimed.  
  
Skittery's mouth dropped wide open. "Ra-- Ra—REALLY?!?"  
  
"Of course," she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "and you know what? I'd like to hear it again."  
  
Skittery took a deep breath. "Ashley Jenkins, I love ya," he said as as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you, too, Skittery. I love you, too," Ashley whispered as he bridged the distance between them and kissed her lightly.  
  
He picked her up and spun her around. Giggling, Ashley held onto him. As he put her back down, she stepped back and walked over to the stove. "Would youlike to stay for dinner? We're having spaghetti."  
  
Skittery smiled broadly. "Yeah, I'd like dat, I really would."  
  
THE END  
  
A.N.—I've become attached to this story, and I'm sad to see it end!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who has faithfully been there, and who has reviewed and emailed me, and given me advice. You guys are so cool!  
  
Look for the sequel, coming soon to a theatre near you!!… wait… ok, coming soon to a web page near you that is sometimes easily accessed and other times shut down, but hey, we all have to live with it, right? (  
  
Once again, thank you! 


End file.
